Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: Isabella Swan queria conseguir un empleo a como diera lugar, en un intento desesperado se convirtio en la nueva niñera que cuida a la hija de Edward Cullen ¿Qué sucede cuando su jefe comienza a gustarle mas de lo normal? AU BxE
1. Buscando Empleo

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie M. tampoco la historia, esta le pertenece a **Star Night**, quien ahora es: **Spring-Night**. Yo solo, con su debida autorización la adapto al fandom de Twilight para todas ustedes.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan queria conseguir un empleo a como diera lugar, en un intento desesperado se convirtió en la nueva niñera que cuida a la hija de Edward Cullen ¿Qué sucede cuando su jefe comienza a gustarle mas de lo normal? AU SxS

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

_Dicen que cuanto comienzas a trabajar, todo suele ser una experiencia nueva..._

_Entonces,¿ porque en mi caso las experiencias nuevas resultaban tan_

_desilucionantes?_

d. lady lemony_  
_

_**Capitulo 1: Buscando empleo.**_

En las calles de la ciudad de Forks, una chica de largo cabello castaño y hermosos ojos chocolate caminaba pensativa, había terminado con otra entrevista de trabajo pero nuevamente la habían rechazado debido a su falta de experiencia.

Isabella Swan una joven de 22 años de edad estaba completamente desesperada, hacia ya más de 3 semanas que buscaba un buen empleo, sin embargo siempre se repetía la misma historia, iba a una entrevista y a los pocos minutos "lo sentimos pero no es lo suficientemente apta para el trabajo". Su problema era ese, no había trabajado antes en ningún lugar y por lo tanto no tenía referencias ni experiencia suficiente, tenía sus estudios, se había graduado bajo su carrera de periodista, pero en los primeros días que intento buscar un trabajo en algún periódico o revista resulto que ya no había vacantes.

¿Tenía una vida difícil?, claro que la tenia, desde que su padre Charlie Swan había muerto, su hermano Emmet, mayor que ella por 7 años se había encargado de todo lo necesario para que pudieran vivir adecuadamente, incluso aun lo seguía haciendo, a pesar de que trabajaba en el extranjero, cada semana le enviaba algo de dinero para ella y los gastos que tuviera que hacer, sin embargo quería independizarse por completo, su hermano a pesar de que molestara tanto ya había hecho mucho por ella, y ahora lo que debía hacer era encontrar un trabajo, no le importaba de que, solo encontrar uno.

Suspiro cansada, pensó en alguien, en su mejor amiga, Alice Williams, que muy amablemente le había ofrecido su ayuda al igual que su madre, pero no quería ser una abusiva ni mucho menos una molestia, ya en una ocasión le había ofrecido un trabajo como modelo, sin embargo lo rechazo inmediatamente, modelar no era lo suyo además que cuando hablaba de independizarse por completo hablaba enserio, valoraba mucho el apoyo de su amiga, pero no, quería encontrar un trabajo por sí misma, lamentablemente le estaba costando mucho.

Llego a su departamento, al dirigir su vista hacia abajo, pudo observar un sobre blanco, lo tomo y entro, boto las llaves y su mochila en la pequeña sala, se sentó en un sillón y contemplo por un momento el extraño sobre, solo tenía una estampilla postal y su nombre, lo abrió, saco una hoja y leyó:

_Bells:_

_Espero que aun no hayas destruido el departamento, solo te informo que no podré ir estas vacaciones de invierno porque hay mucho trabajo en el hospital, pero en mi ausencia no vayas a destruir nada ni a lastimar gente, te lo digo porque sé que a veces puedes ser un poco… descuidada—torpe—Te quiero._

_Emmet._

En cuanto termino de leer la dejo sobre la mesita de centro.

-¡Emmet!- grito Bella completamente enfadada, pasaron unos segundos y vio nuevamente el sobre, había dinero dentro de él, pero no, se negaba rotundamente a utilizarlo ya debía un mes de renta pero no lo haría, no usaría ese dinero, sobre su cadáver. Fue entonces que se decidió, tomo sus llaves y su mochila, iría a ver a Alice, solo para pedirle un pequeño favor, y sin perder tiempo, salió nuevamente de su departamento.

…..

Un hombre de 25 años, cabello castaño y profundos ojos verdes miraba a través de la ventana de su lujosa oficina como si la vida se le fuese en ello, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo pensaba, hacia ya cuatro años atrás que le había sucedido la peor de las tragedias y aun le daba vueltas al asunto, seguía culpándose, había sido completa y absolutamente su culpa, pero como dicen "el hubiera no existe" y debía continuar con su vida por él, por _**ella**_. Era difícil no pensar en otra cosa, más aun si en tus sueños ves una y otra vez la misma imagen, como si el momento se repitiera cada noche y antes de dormir te da esa sensación de terror, pero no puedes hacer nada por mucho que lo intentes.

Escucho la voz de su secretaria hablándole, se acerco a su escritorio y contesto:

-Que sucede- pregunto

_-El señor Hale acaba de llegar-_ informo la secretaria.

-Dile que pase- casi de inmediato un hombre también de 25 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules que ocultaba tras unas gafas que lo hacían ver más intelectual, cruzo por el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estás?- saludo una vez que estuvo frente al castaño.

-Igual- contesto sentándose en una silla detrás del escritorio.

-Porque será- se cuestiono de forma irónica – ¿Otra vez con tus pesadillas?- pregunto tomando asiento.

-No puedo evitarlo Jazz, siempre es lo mismo, cada noche, es como si estuviera nuevamente ahí- contesto con voz cansada.

Jasper Hale… era uno de los empresarios más poderosos de todo Norte América, desde que tenía 12 años conoció a Edward Cullen, aunque al principio no se llevaban bien debido a que el ambarino siempre quería competir con el por cualquier cosa, pero al pasar los años fue convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo y socio. Para Edward su amigo llegaba a ser bastante inoportuno y molesto en ocasiones, sin embargo le agradecía mucho por el apoyo que le había brindado cuando ocurrió _aquello_.

-Edward, ya pasaron cuatro años, no crees que deberías olvidarlo ya y rehacer tu vida-

-Lo intento, pero la presión del trabajo junto con todo lo demás me absorbe- paso una mano por su cabello castaño en señal de desesperación.

-¿Y como esta Hayley?- pregunto Jasper cambiando abruptamente de tema.

-Bien, aunque hay otro problema con eso- suspiro –Ayer la señora Owen me presento su renuncia, tal parece que ella junto con su familia van a mudarse, no recuerdo exactamente a donde, por eso necesito a alguien que la cuide-

-Habrá que empezar a hacer los "castings"- comento el zafiro de forma divertida.-El día que anunciamos que necesitábamos a una chica capacitada y responsable para cuidar a la pequeña Hayley, llegaron muchas chicas aquí pero no precisamente por el trabajo- termino con una sonrisa pícara.

-Odie ese día, por eso elegí a la señora Owen- Edward recordó aquel episodio de su vida, quería a una niñera de tiempo completo, no a una chica que se le insinuara constantemente, fue por eso que se decidió a contratar a una señora de mediana edad que fuera lo suficientemente madura y no se la pasara acosándolo.

-Si, fue claro el motivo- dejo salir una pequeña risa –Pero ahora te tendrás que conseguir a alguien más-

-Primero quiero descansar antes de que venga todo el grupo de locas del que tendré que elegir forzosamente a una-

-No precisamente, podrías llamar a una ancianita, eso te facilitaría el trabajo- Jasper bromeo ante la mirada asesina de Edward.

-Aunque lo digas en burla estoy pensando seriamente que es la mejor opción, pero…- hizo una pausa –Quiero que me ayudes, si encuentras a alguien envíala aquí lo más pronto posible, odio tener que pedírtelo pero…-

-Si lo sé, me necesitas porque soy tu amigo y camarada del alma y sin mí no podrías vivir- interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero ni se te ocurra enviarme a una de esas… locas o te mato entendido- dijo Edward enviándole una mirada de advertencia a su mejor amigo que ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Muy bien, te enviare a una abuelita de 90 años para que no haya ningún problema- Edward de nuevo envió otra mirada asesina al zafiro.

-Mejor cállate, tú y tus bromas me sacan de quicio-

-Sabes que las adorasEdward, en el fondo sabes que no podrías vivir sin mi- se levanto de su lugar –Bueno, me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la empresa y ya voy tarde, si tengo a alguna candidata te aviso- se despidió

-Si claro, pero quedas advertido Jasper- amenazo Edward nuevamente.

-Si, lo sé, si te envió a una chica de aquellas me harás pato asado- respondió divertido a la amenaza y salió completamente de la oficina ante la mirada cansada del castaño, su amigo nunca cambiaria, siempre seguiría siendo el mismo con esa sonrisita que detestaba, tanto como sus bromas en las que siempre caía, pero aun así aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a él, era un buen amigo. Sostuvo en su mano un marco de una foto en la que se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos azules como los de… que sonreía muy alegremente, la pequeña parecía raramente una muñequita de porcelana, su piel era blanca, sus labios tan rosados y sus mejillas parecían dos rosas rojas invertidas, la foto detonaba cansancio por parte de la niña… era una foto de su primer recital de ballet, de ninguna manera se dejaría vencer, aunque la vida le golpeara una y otra vez hasta cansarse, no lo haría por ella.

* * *

Bella estaba frente a la fachada de una hermosa mansión, muy elegante y fina, se anuncio tocando el timbre y de inmediato una joven que vestía un uniforme la hizo pasar.

-Se encuentra la señorita Alice William- pregunto

-Si, enseguida le comunico que usted está aquí- dijo la sirvienta y desapareció dejando sola nuevamente a la chica de ojos chocolate, pasados unos minutos una muchacha de 22 años, cabello negro, ojos grises y piel blanca como la nieve hizo su aparición saludándola con un cálido abrazo.

-Hola Bells, que te trae por aquí, ven siéntate- indico la joven, una vez que estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares Alice hablo nuevamente –Y dime, como has estado, he tenido tanto trabajo con la fabrica que ni tiempo me ha dado para llamarte aunque sea una vez- explico. Alice trabajaba en una fábrica de textiles que su propia madre había comprado especialmente para ella, aparte de la fábrica también diseñaba vestidos y diferentes atuendos para una revista en lo cual era muy hábil.

-No te preocupes, solo quería venir a visitarte y preguntarte si de casualidad… pues…-Isabella jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, no sabía cómo pedirle ese favor a su mejor amiga que ahora la miraba con una sonrisa.

-No has encontrado trabajo verdad- Bella negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su amiga.-Ya te dije que con muchísimo gusto puedes trabajar conmigo-

-No Alice, quiero independizarme por completo, en verdad agradezco tu ayuda, pero solo necesito saber si no conoces a alguien que pueda contratarme- explico Bella completamente decidida.

-Pues si ya tomaste una decisión sabes que la respeto, aunque no creo conocer a alguien que esté buscando ayuda para con sus empleos, pero…- hizo una pausa –Sabes, de hecho tenemos a un amigo de la familia, lo conozco desde ya hace tiempo atrás, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de presentártelo, trabaja en una empresa, no sé, tal vez y tenga un trabajo para ti, que dices-

-¡Enserio!, muchas gracias Ally, espero que me pueda contratar- respondió entusiasmada

-Si gustas podemos ir a verlo ahorita mismo, aun es temprano y de seguro sigue en la empresa-

-Sería genial, vamos-

-Bueno, espera mientras le aviso a mis guardaespaldas que iremos en mi auto- después de unos minutos, Bella y Alice salieron de la mansión, luego de recorrer infinidad de calles la diseñadora estaciono el auto frente a un edificio que se levantaba imponente frente a ellas.

-Es aquí, ven entremos- haciendo lo dicho ambas jóvenes entraron por la puerta de cristal y de inmediato se encaminaron al ascensor, Bella pudo notar como todas las miradas, en la mayoría masculinas se posaban sobre ellas lo cual hizo que se sintiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Al llegar al piso correspondiente, Alice avanzo hacia un escritorio donde se encontraba una mujer atendiendo un teléfono.

-¿Disculpe, se encuentra el señor Jasper Hale?- pregunto a la dama.

-Si, ¿Quién la busca?-

-Alice William-

-Permítame un momento- la secretaria entro por la enorme puerta de madera y tras un segundo salió nuevamente.-El señor Hale la espera, adelante por favor- así lo hicieron ambas, Jasper al ver a Alice la saludo con un abrazo que logro sonrojar un poco a la amatista.

-Hola Alice, como estas- pregunto deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Excelente Jasper, gracias, mira te presento a mi amiga, Isabella Swan, Bella este es Jasper Hale-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Bella estrechando su mano con la de Jasper.

-El gusto es mío Isabella, ¿Te puedo llamar Bella?-pregunto

-Si claro- contesto sonriente.

-Pues entonces llámame Jazz o Jasper ¿de acuerdo?- Bella solo asintió contenta – ¿Bien, y a que debo el honor de su visita?-

-Bueno Jasper, nos preguntábamos si de casualidad no necesitas de alguien que te ayude en la empresa- pregunto Ally

-Por el momento no- con esta respuesta la castaña bajo los hombros desanimada -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Sucede que Bella no ha tenido la… suerte por así decirlo de encontrar un trabajo, por eso veníamos a ver si de casualidad tú la podías contratar, pero ya veo que no- explico Alice

-Lo siento mucho Bella- comenzó Jasper, de pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza –Sabes, conozco a alguien que te podría contratar, no te aseguro nada, pero ¿Quieres intentarlo?-

-Si Jazz- Bella levanto su cara emocionada.

-Bueno, ve a esta dirección- anoto algo en un papel y se lo entrego a Swan –El trabajo te explicaran ahí de que se trata, al llegar pregunta a la señorita que se encuentra en el escritorio del último piso por el señor Edward Cullen, dile que te envié yo para un trabajo que está buscando-

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Jasper- agradeció

-Entonces nos vamos, gracias por todo Jazz, te veremos luego- se despidió la morena.

-Hasta luego Alice, Bella- respondió el rubio y vio como ambas jóvenes salían de la lujosa oficina –Espero que Bella no sea como esas chicas o de lo contrario Edward me aniquilara- susurro divertido.

Una vez que ambas amigas estuvieron fuera del edificio, el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar.

-Si, ¿Qué?, muy bien iré enseguida- eran las respuestas que daba –Bella tengo que irme, tal parece que hay un pequeño problema en la fábrica, ¿Estarás bien?- pregunto una vez que finalizo con la llamada.

-Si Ally no te preocupes estaré bien-

-Bueno, de ser así te dejo, en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre yo te llamo, nos vemos luego BellyBells- se despidió

-Hasta luego- y dicho esto solo vio como el auto de su mejor amiga se alejaba por las transitadas calles.

-Bien, entonces, en marcha- se dijo así misma empezando con su caminata.

Después de caminar durante todo una hora, de preguntarles a diferentes personas sobre donde quedaba aquella dirección y demás cosas, cruzo una calle, dio vuelta en una esquina y por fin visualizo el edificio que buscaba, suspiro con cansancio, era demasiado mala para las direcciones, después de tomar un ligero descanso se encamino hacia el edificio y entro, recordó las palabras de Jasper Hale _-al llegar pregunta a la señorita que se encuentra en el escritorio del último piso-_ siguiendo las instrucciones subió al ascensor y al llegar a su destino vio a una señorita que estaba sentada en un escritorio, tal y como Jasper le había indicado.

-Disculpe se encuentra el señor…- pensó por un momento, ¿Cuál era el nombre? –Ah sí, Edward Cullen-

-¿Quién lo busca?-

-Vengo de parte del señor Jasper Hale para un trabajo que está buscando- explico

-Permítame, señor Cullen, una señorita lo busca, dice que viene de parte del señor Hale para un trabajo que busca, ¿La hago pasar?- pregunto mediante un teléfono.

Mientras tanto Edward en su oficina pensaba, ¿Una señorita?, le había dicho que le enviara a alguien más maduro, no a una loca, en fin, habría que ver qué tipo de "señorita" era.

-Si Anne, hágala pasar- contesto, al voltear para saber quién era visualizo a una chica que según el calculaba debía tener un poco mas de 20 años.

-Buenas tardes, en que le puedo ayudar …- pregunto Edward aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Isabella Swan- respondió –Bueno, me envió el señor Jasper Hale- _ese maldito_ pensaba Cullen –Me comento que usted buscaba a una persona para un trabajo que busca- dijo algo nerviosa a lo que Edward se sorprendió ligeramente, todo indicaba que ella no era como las otras.

-Si, así es, pero es un trabajo complicado, no sé si una señorita como usted pueda hacerlo- explico el rubio ganándose una mirada un poco fría por parte de Bella, ¿A qué se refería con eso de "una señorita como usted"?

-Usted dirá- pregunto la castaña de forma seria.

-Se trata de mi hija, Hayley, necesito a alguien que la lleve y recoja del colegio, también que la cuide mientras yo no estoy presente, que la vigilen, usted entiende o no-

-Si, claro que entiendo- respondió Isabella un poco enfadada, ¿Ese hombre por quien la tomaba?

-De eso se trata el trabajo, aunque no sé si usted tenga experiencia trabajando con niños- a Bella aquella pregunta le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, ¿Qué acaso también para eso necesitaba experiencia?

-Si, claro que la tengo- mintió, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, necesitaba el trabajo.

-De ser así- anoto varias cosas en una tarjeta y se la entrego a Bella –Aquí esta la dirección de mi casa donde debe recoger a mi hija exactamente a las 7:00 a.m., la dirección del colegio a donde tiene que llevarla y recogerla a la 1:30 de la tarde, después deberá llevarla nuevamente a mi casa y esperar a que yo regrese, también mi teléfono para cualquier cosa que se necesite, si gusta puede comenzar mañana mismo-

-Claro- contesto simplemente.

-Pero le advierto que no tengo una hora exacta para llegar, puedo llegar temprano como puedo llegar tarde, es por eso que le digo que es un trabajo complicado-

-Lo haré, no habrá problema- contesto con mirada retadora, ¿Qué acaso creía ese hombre que ella no iba a poder?, si como no.

-Muy bien, entonces la veré mañana- dijo Edward dándole la espalda.

-Claro, gracias señor Cullen, con su permiso me retiro- y tras esto Bella salió de la "Flamante oficina" del "Señor Cullen". Camino nuevamente al ascensor y susurro cosas que ni ella misma comprendió, estaba algo molesta, ese hombre sí que podía llegar a ser desesperante y maleducado pero que mas daba ahora, ya había aceptado el empleo y no se iba a echar para atrás ¿Qué podría salir mal?, salió del edificio y camino en dirección a su departamento, solo esperaba que la hija fuera más fácil de tratar que el padre.

* * *

#_** Bueno,**_ aqui veengo con una nueva historia(: espero les guste & dejen muchos reviews! (: es una adaptacion autorizada del fandom de sakura card captors, Gracias a Spring, por dejarme adaptarla.

dejen rr_3_, besos.

**D****. ****lady****lemony**


	2. Hayley Cullen

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie M. tampoco la historia, esta le pertenece a **Star Night**, quien ahora es: **Spring-Night**. Yo solo, con su debida autorización la adapto al fandom de Twilight para todas ustedes.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan queria conseguir un empleo a como diera lugar, en un intento desesperado se convirtió en la nueva niñera que cuida a la hija de Edward Cullen ¿Qué sucede cuando su jefe comienza a gustarle mas de lo normal? AU BxE

* * *

¿Quieres conocer a Hayley Cullen?, solo entra al Blog:

**http : / / denissemake. blogspot. com /**

(une los espacios)**  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

"_Los niños son el reflejo de la bondad olvidada de los adultos"_

Anónimo

_**Capitulo 2: Hayley Cullen.**_

Era de noche. Llego a su departamento, estaba cansada, había recorrido infinidad de calles en busca de un trabajo, por fortuna había encontrado uno aunque era de niñera. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de su pequeña sala y cerro por un momento los ojos, había sido bastante estrés por un día y aun faltaba que comenzara con su nuevo empleo, esperaba que esa niña a la que debía cuidar no fuera una de esas chiquillas malcriadas o de lo contrario su trabajo iba a ser una tortura diaria, soportar al padre maleducado y a la hija consentida.

Pensaba en que tal vez debería tomar un baño e irse a dormir, si eso sonaba muy bien, pero en cuanto se levanto de su lugar, el teléfono, comenzó a sonar.

-Hola - dijo una vez que descolgó el aparato.

_-Hola Bella, como te fue-_ era la voz de Alice.

-Se podría decir que bien-

_-¿Conseguiste el trabajo?-_

-Si- respondió simplemente

_-Y dime, ¿De qué vas a trabajar?-_

-Pues, de niñera- dijo Bella aun recordando los hechos sucedidos hacia solo unas horas atrás.

-_¿De niñera?-_

-Si, cuando llegue al lugar donde Jasper me envió, busque a ese tal Edward… Cullen, cuando lo encontré, me dijo que necesitaba de alguien que cuidara a su hija, que la llevara a la escuela y muchas otras cosas mas- Bella se mostró un poco molesta.

-_¿Por qué se oye que estas molesta, acaso Cullen no te trato bien?-_

-No me trato mal, fueron sus comentarios los que me molestaron-

_-¿Pues qué te dijo?-_

-Primero comenzó con su "No sé si una señorita como usted pueda hacerlo"- dijo imitando la voz de Edward–Luego con su tonta pregunta de "¿Usted entiende o no?" ese hombre por quien me toma, por una tonta- Bella escucho que Alice reía levemente. -¿Qué es gracioso Ally?-

_-Nada, solo pienso que exageras un poco las cosas, tal vez Cullen quería asegurarse que en verdad quisieras el trabajo-_ explico la amatista.

-¡No que va!, ese hombre lo único que quiere es fastidiar, es todo, me estaba retando, pero ya verá-

_-Ay Belly, Belly- _hizo una pausa _–Pero dime, ¿Es guapo?-_

-¡Alice como me preguntas eso!- exclamo Isabella completamente sonrojada.

_-Vamos Bells, no negaras que por lo menos lo viste bien, ¿Cómo era?-_ volvió a preguntar Alice haciendo notar en su voz un toque de picardía.

-Bueno… pues… yo…- balbuceaba la castaña sin saber exactamente qué decir.

_-Si, ya me esperaba eso, entonces ¡Te gusta!-_ interrumpió la medianoche y ante esto Bella se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Claro que no!- la risa característica de su amiga no se hizo esperar.

_-Como digas Bella, bien te dejo, ya es tarde y debes descansar para que tengas energías en tu nuevo trabajo, mañana te llamo para ver qué tal te fue en tu primer día-_ se despidió

-Claro Alice, adiós- y luego de decir esto, ambas cortaron la comunicación, Isabella de inmediato realizo las actividades que tenia planeadas desde antes de que su prima le llamara, una vez que estuvo lista para dormir, aun tenia las palabras de su prima y mejor amiga en la mente, si que podía llegar a ser bastante insistente en ocasiones, aunque no podía negar que su nuevo jefe era bastante atractivo.

Bella se recrimino interiormente por aquellos pensamientos, Edward Cullen era solo su jefe, su molesto y maleducado jefe, aunque fuera endiabladamente guapo, nuevamente ella se regaño a sí misma, ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?, pero de eso Alice William tenía la culpa por hacer conclusiones raras y absurdas.

_-Claro que no Bella, Cullen no te gusta para nada, es un tipo de lo más desagradable, el que sea guapo no significa nada-_ pensaba interiormente, pero ante el ultimo pensamiento movió la cabeza repetidas veces _-¡Ya basta Bella, no te gusta Cullen y punto! Ahora a dormir- _se levanto de su cama y apago las luces, si su mejor amiga no le hubiera hecho aquella pregunta tal vez ahora no estaría pensando en Edward y en su atractivo físico, la chica castaña quiso que le cayera un piano encima, debía dejar de pensar en su jefe de aquella manera.

…

Por fin llegaba a su casa, estaba demasiado cansado, después de una larga jornada de trabajo y de tener que soportar las quejas de los diferentes accionistas de las empresas, tendría su descanso bien merecido. Subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensaba en los sucesos del día, sobretodo en la nueva niñera que había contratado, de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 4 o 5 años.

-¿Papá?- pregunto la pequeña acercándose a Edward.

-¿Qué sucede Hayley?-

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- pregunto la niña con inocencia sentándose al lado de Edward que solo la vio con ternura.

-Porque tengo mucho trabajo, pero te prometo que intentare llegar más temprano- al decir esto la cara de la pequeña niña se ilumino.

-¡De verdad!-

-Sí, pero quería decirte que la señora Owen ya no podrá llevarte a la escuela- informo

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucedió?-

-Nada malo, pero ella tiene que irse con su familia, por eso alguien más vendrá en su lugar-

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Hayley con curiosidad

-Mañana lo sabrás, ahora, a dormir- Edward cargo a su pequeña hija en brazos y la llevo a su habitación donde la arropo y vigilo que se durmiera.

Edward salió de la habitación de su pequeña hija, el día siguiente debía hablar con Jasper, tenía que preguntarle varias cosas acerca de la nueva niñera de su hija, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde? Había conocido a esa chica, suspiro, había visto en ella el día anterior una mirada retadora, como si quisiera probarle algo, tal vez habría sido su imaginación o se estaba volviendo tan loco que ya alucinaba cosas.

-¿Sucede algo joven Edward?- pregunto un hombre de cabello cano y apariencia serena.

-No, tal vez alucino cosas, estaba pensando en si Hayley se sentirá a gusto con su nueva niñera-

-Tan rápido consiguió a alguien más- dijo sorprendido

-Si, odio decirlo pero gracias a la ayuda de Jasper-

-Pues solo le queda esperar hasta mañana para saber el desempeño de esa señorita-

-Si, a propósito, creo que se llama Swan, o algo así, la verdad no lo recuerdo bien, vendrá mañana a las 7:00 en punto, así que te lo encargo mucho-

-No se preocupe joven Cullen-

-Mañana saldré temprano, iré a ver a Jasper, necesito varias explicaciones, me retiro a descansar, que duermas bien-

-Igualmente joven Edward- y así ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

…**..**

_-El día de hoy estará despejado, muy buena oportunidad para realizar ejercicios al aire libre-_ escuchaba que el radio hablaba a lo lejos, seguía dormida, disfrutando de la calidez que sus sabanas le brindaban y durmiendo tranquilamente.

_-Volveremos después de unos comerciales, ¡Son las 6:45 hora local!-_ Bella al escuchar la hora se levanto de inmediato.

-¡6:45, voy a llegar tarde!- tremendo grito asusto incluso a las aves pequeñas que volaban cerca de su ventana, intento deshacerse de sus sabanas rápidamente pero al intentar caminar se enredo en ellas provocando que se cayera de espaldas

_-Son las 6:46 y regresamos con las noticias-_

-Qué gran apoyo me dan- dijo Bella su radio desde el piso -¡Cierto, se me va a hacer tarde!- después de tanto trabajar para quitarse las sabanas de encima, vestirse y desayunar a una velocidad impresionante salió de su departamento exactamente cuatro minutos después.

-¡Taxi!- al instante que lo llamo un taxi se detuvo frente a ella y le abrió la puerta –Valla que rápido- susurro y entro al auto.

Recorrieron calles y mas calles, hasta que por fin llegaron frente a una mansión, Bella se quedo boquiabierta ¿A eso le llamaban casa?, luego de pagarle al chofer que se notaba un poco desesperado por emprender la marcha nuevamente, miro su reloj de muñeca, 6:59 dio un suspiro de alivio, si que tenia suerte había llegado un minuto antes, camino en dirección a la gran puerta y toco el timbre, de inmediato el mayordomo que era el mismo señor de cabello cano abrió mostrando una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, vengo a recoger a…-pensó por un momento, no recordaba el nombre.

-Se refiere a la niña Hayley- pregunto

-Sí, así es- Bella sintió pena, ni para recordar nombres era buena.

-Espere un momento, ella está terminando con su desayuno en el comedor, usted debe ser la nueva niñera-

-Sí, soy Isabella Swan, pero puede llamarme Bella, mucho gusto- se presento y dio una leve sonrisa.

- El gusto es mío señorita Bella, yo soy Patrick y soy el mayordomo- correspondió al saludo igualmente con una reverencia.

-¿Quién va a llevarme a la escuela Patrick?- interrumpió una voz infantil, Isabella enfoco su vista hacia una niña de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar.

-La señorita Swan se encargara de hacerlo Hayley- explico Patrick ante la mirada interrogante de Hayley.

-Sí, yo soy Bella Swan y seré tu nueva niñera- dijo la castaña sonriente.

-¿Esa señorita es mi nueva niñera? ¿Y si no puede hacerlo bien?- se dirigió a Patrick que mostró una sonrisa, mientras que Bella tenía en su frente una pequeña arruga ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Ya verá que la señorita Swan será una buena niñera para usted- contesto

-Eso espero- Hayley dio un suspiro que solo ocasiono que la arruga en la frente de Bella se hiciera más grande, no cabía duda, esa niña era igual de molesta que su padre.

-Disculpe, tenemos que irnos ya- dijo la niña dirigiéndose a Isabella que solo asintió pesadamente, ambas se despidieron de Patrick y emprendieron marcha hacia el colegio.

Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela después de que todo el camino la habían pasado en un silencio absoluto, Hayley se coloco frente a Bella y la miro a los ojos, la chica castaña se sintió un poco intimidada, a pesar de que Hayley fuera tan solo una pequeña niña.

-Tiene que llegar aquí a la 1:30 de la tarde- indico, Bella la miro sorprendida y un poco molesta.

-Niña…- susurro Bella.

-¿Dijo algo?-

-No nada, solo que estaré aquí puntual- contesto ella con una sonrisa un poco falsa.

-Bien- tras esto Hayley entro a la escuela dejando a una Bella roja del enojo.

…**..**

Jasper y Edward estaban sentados en una mesa de un restaurante de los más lujosos de toda la ciudad de Forks, ambos tenían frente a ellos una taza de café.

-Y bien, de que querías hablar Edward- pregunto Jasper.

-De esa chica, de Swan-

-¿De Isabella?, ¿Si fue a tu oficina?-

-Sí, decidí contratarla como la nueva niñera de Hayley-

-Valla, valla, y yo que pensaba que no lo harías porque querías a una abuelita- bromeo el zafiro.

-Ese no es el punto- Edward le mando una mirada asesina a su amigo –Quiero saber cómo fue que la conociste, donde y cuando-

-¿Cómo la conocí? Es mejor amiga de mi amiga Alice ¿Dónde? En mi oficina y ¿Cuándo? Ayer, en resumen, el día de ayer mi amiga Alice, creo que ya te había hablado de ella no- Edward asintió –Bueno, pues llego con Bella, me la presento diciendo que era su mejor amiga y me preguntaron si podía darle un empleo-

-¿Un empleo?- pregunto el ambarino consternado.

-Sí, Alice me dijo que Bella no había tenido suerte para encontrar un trabajo, así que por eso pensé que como yo no podía ofrecerle ningún empleo tu tal vez la contratabas, ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?- Jasper mostró una sonrisa.

-Simple curiosidad, me extrañaba que tú siendo como eres hubieras encontrado a alguien tan pronto-

-Edward, hieres mi sentimientos sabes- Jasper fingió estar dolido mientras el castaño solo lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Tu nuca vas a cambiar-

-Si lo hiciera no sería divertido- tomo un sorbo de su café –Y, que sabes de _**ella**_-

-Nada, ya te lo había dicho, no la he visto, si no te conociera pensaría que esa mujer te atrae o algo por el estilo-

-En un tiempo fue así- afirmo el zafiro –Pero, ahora solo me preguntaba qué será de ella, digo desde ya hace mucho tiempo que no se aparece por aquí-

-De seguro sigue de viaje o algo, la verdad no me preocupa mucho, solo intercambie palabras con ella de vez en cuando-

-¿Tú crees que algún día regrese?-

-No lo sé Jasper- una mesera se acerco a la mesa de ambos hombres interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Disculpen, necesitan algo mas- pregunto haciendo notar en su voz algo de coqueteo.

-No gracias- contesto Edward.

-Bueno, entonces le retiro esto- la mesera tomo la taza inclinándose demasiado para el gusto de Edward mientras su amigo veía la escena divertido –Con permiso- y así la mesera se retiro, en cuanto lo hizo la risa del zafiro se escucho por todo el lugar, en tanto Cullen le daba una mirada asesina.

…**..**

La campana de la escuela sonó, anunciando que los niños que estudiaban en la primaria podían regresar a sus hogares, Bella después de haber dado un paseo por el parque durante todo el tiempo que había esperado a Hayley ahora estaba frente a la escuela, pronto enfoco a la pequeña niña que se encaminaba hacia ella.

-Llego a tiempo- susurro Hayley un poco sorprendida.

-Claro que si- contesto Isabella con orgullo.

-Vámonos- Hayley comenzó a caminar, Bella la miraba con molestia, ¿Esa niña que se creía? -¿Qué no piensa venir?-

-Claro- contesto entre dientes.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Cullen nuevamente, Hayley subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, Bella se quedo estática, ¿Qué se supondría que haría?

-Señorita Swan, si gusta puede ir a la sala y esperar a la niña, estoy seguro fue por sus libros para hacer su tarea- indico Patrick, Bella asintió e hizo lo dicho, al llegar a la sala tomo asiento en uno de los grandes sillones, de su bolso saco un pequeño libro y comenzó con su lectura, la pequeña niña castaña llego tiempo después con varios libros en sus manos, sin embargo Bella seguía tan concentrada en su lectura que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Oiga- dijo Hayley asustando a Isabella.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, solo que no me hacía caso- Hayley dejo sus libros en una pequeña mesa y se hinco, abrió varios de sus libros y cuadernos y comenzó a escribir, Bella solo se quejo en silencio, ¿Para eso le había hablado? Intento retomar nuevamente su lectura pero…

-Oiga- dijo Hayley asustando nuevamente a su niñera -¿Cómo puedo resolver esto?- la pequeña le mostró un libro donde iban varias sumas y restas, simples para ella, pero difíciles para Hayley.

-Am, bueno esto es una suma- dijo señalando la operación –Si tienes un 3 y un 5 debes sumarlos, es decir juntarlos para saber cuánto es el total- Hayley la miro interrogante.

-No entiendo-

-Es simple, si tienes 3 manzanas y te regalan 5 cuantas tienes- pregunto Bella.

-Si tengo 3 manzanas y me regalan 5 tengo 8- dijo Hayley.

-Exacto, así es como se hace una suma-

-Y esta- pregunto señalando la resta.

-También es muy fácil, tienes un 6 y un 2 eso dice que tienes que restarlos, es decir al número de arriba le tienes que quitar el de abajo-

-No entiendo-

-Bueno, volvamos al ejemplo, si tienes 6 conejos y regalas 2 cuantos te quedan-

-6- contesto

-¿Cómo que 6?- pregunto Bella.

-Sí, porque no quiero regalar a ninguno-

-Pero tienes que hacerlo- dijo Bella un poco desesperada

-¿Por qué, si los conejos son míos?- pregunto Hayley con inocencia

-¡Bien!, entonces hagámoslo con manzanas, si tienes 6 y regalas 2 cuantas te quedan- pregunto Isabella aun más desesperada

-6- contesto nuevamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Bella levantando un poco la voz.

-Porque tampoco quiero regalar las manzanas- Bella solo paso una mano por su cara.

-¡Entonces!, si tienes 6 manzanas, conejos o lo que sea y vendes 2 cuantos quedan- Isabella ya estaba más que frustrada.

-Ah, entonces quedan 4- contesto Hayley.

-Así es- dijo ella más relajada, Hayley regreso a su tarea y ella a su lectura cosa que la niña no le permitió por mucho tiempo, todo el día Bella estuvo tratando de convencerla de que regalara o vendiera diferentes cosas para que pudiera resolver las restas, así finalmente llego la noche.

Edward después de haber trabajado tanto, por fin llego a la mansión, se encamino hacia la sala y se quedo escuchando la conversación que mantenía su hija con Bella.

-Pero no quiero regalar a los pajaritos- decía Hayley.

-Pero tienes que regalarlos, o si quieres véndelos- contesto Bella ya cansada.

-Pero tampoco los quiero vender- dijo Hayley haciendo un puchero

-Si no lo haces, no puedes resolver la resta- Edward escuchaba todo aguantando una carcajada.

-Pero no quiero regalar a ninguno-

-Bien entonces no lo hagas, pero no te quejes si tu maestra te regaña por no resolver la resta- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, ya que, los venderé- contesto resignada, en ese momento Edward entro a la sala.

-¡Papá, ya llegaste!- grito Hayley emocionada abrazándolo.

-Sí, ya estoy aquí, me dejas hablar con tu niñera- pregunto a su hija quien asintió feliz y salió de la sala.

-No pensé que pudiera hacer el trabajo- opino Edward, Bella de inmediato se levanto de su lugar.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto la chica.

-No se ofenda, pero la verdad no creí que aguantara la presión del trabajo-

-Pues ya ve que no- dijo ella molesta.

-Entonces, la veré mañana, ya puede retirarse- dijo Edward saliendo de la sala y dejando sola a Bella que tomo su bolso y salió de la mansión.

Caminaba, estaba furiosa, molesta, enfadada y todos los derivados de enojo, ese par, que ya se había ganado el apodo del dúo maléfico por parte de Isabella, la estaban sacando de sus casillas, pero ya les demostraría que estaban equivocados y sobre todo a él, a Edward Cullen, se lo demostraría, que podía cuidar a su pequeña hija molesta mejor de lo que pensaba. ¡POR DIOS!, en esa familia el más educado era el mayordomo.

* * *

**¡ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA!**, recibi demasiados,. y hablo de demasiados reviews y alertas en esta historia, estoy muy pero muy feliz, sé que _**7 **_reviews en un cap no es mucho, _**pero espero dejen mas, porfavor chicas, **_nada les cuenta pushar el botoncito y dejar su comentario :D, me haria muy feliz, espero actualizar el viernes :), diganme, **_¿Qué les parecio Hayley Cullen?_**

**_d. lady lemony  
_**


	3. Hay en esa fotografía, una mujer

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie M. tampoco la historia, esta le pertenece a **Star Night**, quien ahora es: **Spring-Night**. Yo solo, con su debida autorización la adapto al fandom de Twilight para todas ustedes.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan queria conseguir un empleo a como diera lugar, en un intento desesperado se convirtió en la nueva niñera que cuida a la hija de Edward Cullen ¿Qué sucede cuando su jefe comienza a gustarle mas de lo normal? AU ExB

* * *

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

"_Hay tres cosas que evitar: la ignorancia, la ofensa y la mentira"_

Anónimo.

_**Capitulo 3: Hay en esa fotografía, una mujer.**_

Sábado, el día en el que varios descansan y muchos otros continúan con su trabajo, sin embargo cierta joven castaña no pertenecía al primer grupo, a pesar de que la pequeña niña malvada, entiéndase _Hayley,_ no tenía que ir a clases, su padre tenía que trabajar, y Bella debía quedarse en la mansión Cullen todo el día vigilando que Hayley estuviera bien.

Había tenido una de las peores noches de su vida. Todo comenzó cuando llego a su departamento, completamente agotada, por culpa de cierta niñita que no podía resolver una simple resta no sin antes hacer un drama porque no quería vender o regalar, conejos, jirafas, patos, manzanas, uvas, perros, gatos, pajaritos, entre muchas otras cosas más, si, lo admitía, había sido su culpa por ponerle semejantes ejemplos, sin embargo no pensó que la niña se comportara de esa manera, pero eso no fue lo peor, resulta que a cierto vecino escandaloso que vivía precisamente un piso arriba de ella, se le había ocurrido hacer una fiesta con todos sus amigos pandilleros, la música resonó por tono el lugar impidiéndole a Bella conciliar el sueño hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. ¿El resultado? Una Swan desvelada que ahora caminaba por las calles cayéndose de sueño.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen, toco el timbre y de inmediato Patrick abrió la puerta como siempre con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Swan-

-Buenos días Patrick- saludo la castaña bostezando

-¿Le sucede algo malo?-

-No, para nada- dijo frotándose los ojos.

-Si usted lo dice- hizo una pausa –La niña Hayley bajara en un momento, por favor espérela- Bella llego nuevamente a la sala, se sentó en el mismo sillón del día anterior y dio un gran bostezo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, ella no hizo nada por evitarlo, quería dormir y descansar durante un buen rato.

-¡Oiga!- el grito de Hayley no solo interrumpió el intento para dormir de Isabella, sino que también le causo un gran susto que la hizo caer del sillón. -¿Qué le pasa?-

-Nada- contesto frotándose la cabeza debido al golpe que la caída le había proporcionado

-Nadie se duerme por nada, yo lo hago cuando estoy cansada- concluyo la pequeña.

-Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta- dijo mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

-Sabe, hoy no tengo tarea-informo, -_Que bueno-_ pensó Bella interiormente –Pero quiero saber que vamos a hacer hoy-

-No lo sé-

-Sabe, usted es bastante aburrida- opino la pequeña cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Bella comenzando a enfadarse.

-Sí, mi otra niñera siempre traía juegos para mi, y eso que era mucho más grande que usted-Bella estaba a punto de ahorcar a aquella niña, ¡En pocas palabras le estaba diciendo vieja!

-Bien, tratare de tranquilizarme, sabes, desde ayer note que no te agrado mucho, podría saber la razón-

-No es que usted no me agrade, es solo que es divertido hacerla enojar-

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella anonadada.

-Si-

-Te refieres a que ayer tu ya podías resolver la tarea tu sola y solo lo hacías para…- no pudo continuar porque la niña de inmediato comenzó a reír. –Pequeña, ¡Ven aquí!- grito Bella al ver que Hayley comenzaba a correr.

Ambas corrían alrededor de toda la casa, Bella trataba de alcanzar a Hayley pero le era imposible, la gran ventaja de la pequeña era su estatura y por ello podía pasar por lugares pequeños que a la joven castaña le era difícil atravesar. Estuvieron en el comedor, donde la niña uso su ventaja para pasar debajo de la mesa y salir corriendo en dirección al jardín, aquí Bella casi la alcanza de no ser por una manguera de agua con la que tropezó, finalmente al llegar nuevamente a la sala, Isabella se detuvo.

-Me rindo, ganaste, eres la mejor, superior a mí, contenta- decía entrecortadamente por la carrera.

-¿Se rinde tan pronto?- Hayley se acerco a Isabella, que aprovecho la oportunidad y en un descuido por parte de la niña, la tomo de las manos.- ¡Que tramposa es, me engaño!- se quejo.

-Tú también eres una tramposa, no es correcto hacer enojar a las personas por diversión, aunque ya se dé quien es la culpa- solo había una persona a la que le añadía ese cargo, y ese era Edward. –Mira, hagamos esto- soltó sus manos -Yo voy a ser tu nueva niñera durante un buen tiempo, y vamos a tener que convivir juntas, así que, porque no somos amigas-

-¿Amigas?-

-Si, que dices, ¿Aceptas?-

-Pero usted no me conoce, ni yo la conozco-

-Entonces hablamos de varias cosas y así nos conocemos, trato-

-Trato- acepto la niña y se sentaron una frente a la otra, pasaron varios minutos en los que Bella conoció mas a la hija de Edward, hasta ahora sabia que la niña acababa de cumplir 5 años, cada domingo iba a clases de ballet, su color favorito era el violeta, le gustaba salir al parque, entre otras cosas.

-Usted conoció a su mamá- pregunto Hayley.

-No, pero se muchas cosas de ella, ¿Por qué la pregunta?, y Hayley dime Bella.

-Bueno… Bella, no lo hacía por nada en especial-

-¿Y tu madre?-

-Mi papá dice que ella está en el cielo, y que voy a poder verla algún día, pero que todavía falta mucho- contesto sorprendiendo a la castaña –Tengo una foto de ella, ¿Quieres verla?-

-Sí, claro- Hayley de inmediato subió por la foto, dejando a Bella sola y pensativa, eso quería decir que la madre de la niña había muerto hace tiempo atrás, lo suficiente como para que la niña no la conociera, la pregunta ahora era ¿Cómo fue que murió?, minutos después la niña regreso nuevamente con un marco en las manos.

-Mira, es ella- Bella tomo el marco entre sus manos y observo la fotografía que había en el, era una mujer, calculaba tenía en ese entonces unos 22 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel. –Verdad que es muy bonita- dijo Hayley felizmente.

-Si- aun seguía analizando la fotografía, por alguna extraña razón, presintió que ya la había visto antes, sin embargo no recordaba donde.

En ese momento, sin que ninguna lo notara, la puerta de entrada se abrió, misma por la que Edward entro, mostrándose agotado, como la mayoría de las veces, escucho voces provenientes de la sala, así que se acerco lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- escucho que su hija preguntaba.

-Nada, solo que, siento que he visto antes a tu madre- respondió Bella.

-¡Enserio!, ¿Dónde?-

-No recuerdo, pero tengo la sensación de haberla visto, hace como un año- Edward que escuchaba todo con atención se sorprendió, ¡No podía ser posible que la viera!, ella había muerto hacía cuatro años. Fue por eso que decidió entrar.

-¡Papá, llegaste pronto!- saludo Hayley dándole un cálido abrazo.

-Te lo prometí no- dijo Edward mostrando una leve sonrisa a su hija que asintió contenta –Señorita Swan, quiero hablar con usted- Isabella solo asintió –Hayley, dile a Patrick que aliste todo para la comida, de acuerdo-

-Si- la niña fue en busca del mayordomo de la mansión.

-Y, de que quiere hablar- pregunto la chica.

-Escuche la conversación que tuvo con Hayley, quiero preguntarle…-

-Donde vi a la madre de la pequeña, es decir, a su esposa- interrumpió Bella, Edward solo asintió. –Como de seguro escucho tengo solo la sensación de haberla visto, no puedo asegurarle nada-

-Le pregunto esto, porque simplemente no es posible que usted la haya visto, mi esposa murió hace 4 años junto con…- Edward se detuvo, ella no tenia porque saber aquel detalle.

-Entonces, creo que no habrá nada por lo que usted deba preocuparse, de seguro fue mi imaginación, ahora si ya no tiene nada que decirme me voy, con permiso-

Bella estaba a punto de salir pero…

-Swan, el día de mañana me quedare aquí, así que no requeriré que venga- dijo Edward.

-Está bien, permiso- y dicho esto Isabella salió completamente de la mansión, Hayley regreso de nueva cuenta con su padre.

-Ya le dije a Patrick lo que me dijiste papá, ¿Dónde está Bella?- pregunto al notar la ausencia de su niñera

-Se fue, pero vendrá el lunes, mañana me quedare todo el día contigo- dijo cargando a su pequeña hija en brazos.

-¡De verdad!- pregunto emocionada

-Sí, ahora, vamos a comer- dijo Edward, bajo a su hija y juntos avanzaron hacia el comedor. Fue entonces que Edward reacciono, ¿Hayley había dicho _"Bella"_?

…**..**

Alice estaba en la fábrica de textiles, trabajaba en nuevos diseños para la revista de moda en la que trabajaba, en ese momento uno de los empleados entro a su oficina.

-Señorita William, hay un hombre afuera que quiere verla-indico el empleado

-¿Un hombre?, ¿Quién es?- pregunto Alice consternada

-Dice que se llama Jasper-

-Ah, dile que pase- el empleado salió del lugar y poco después Jasper entro mostrando como siempre una sonrisa.

-Hola Alice- saludo

-Hola Jasper- dijo Alice algo sonrojada.

-Pues, pasaba a saludarte y a ver como estas, pero ya me di cuenta que muy ocupada- Jasper Hale pudo notar varios de los diseños hechos en papel de la morena.-Te has convertido en todo una diseñadora, te felicito-

-Muchas gracias Jazz y tú, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, pero también vine a decirte algo muy importante-

-Dime-

-Pues, recuerdas que tu madre firmo un contrato con las empresas Hale-

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo-

-Pues, como el contrato se firmo en Inglaterra, me acaban de informar que tu madre tiene que ir junto conmigo a Londres para poder reforzar la unión de ambas empresas-

-Jasper, pero eso es algo imposible, mi madre salió de viaje precisamente ayer y no regresara hasta dentro de una semana-

-Entonces, tendrás que venir conmigo- ante la propuesta Alice se sonrojo

-Quieres de… decir que vamos a ir tú… y yo…solos- la amatista balbuceo un poco.

-Si, ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No, nada-

-Entonces ¿Aceptas?-

-Está bien- dijo ella.

-En ese caso, te veré mañana en el aeropuerto a las 9:30 a.m.-

-¡Nos vamos mañana!- pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, o si quieres podemos ir después-

-No, está bien así, nos vemos mañana- se despidió

-Claro, adiós- Jasper se despidió también, solo que con un beso en la mejilla que sonrojo mas a Alice.

Vio salir a Jasper del lugar, coloco su mano derecha en su mejilla, y recordó aquel beso, que aunque era de amigos, a ella eso le hacía muy feliz, desde aquel día que lo había conocido en la fiesta que organizo su madre le había agradado mucho su compañía, y fue por eso que se hicieron amigos, habían congeniado muy bien, pero poco a poco Alice se fue enamorando de él, de su amigo, sin embargo no se atrevía a decírselo, por miedo, miedo a que Jasper la rechazara, a que le dijera que solo la veía como a una amiga, a que nunca pudiera corresponderle por más que ella lo amara.

Decidió llamar a Bella, tenía que informarle que estaría fuera de la ciudad por unos días, así que tomo su celular y marco un numero, espero hasta que alguien contesto.

_-Hola, habla Isabella-_

-Hola BellyBells-

_-Ah, hola Alice-_

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en estos dos días de trabajo?-

_-Bueno, ayer fue mucho peor, la niña, la hija de Cullen hizo que yo le ayudara a hacer su tarea, le explique con manzanas, conejos, bueno muchísimas cosas y hacia como que no entendía para molestarme-_ Bella se quejo, Alice solo lanzo una risita, su amiga era en ocasiones muy exagerada.

-Y hoy, ¿Qué sucedió?-

_-Pues hice un acuerdo con ella y nos hicimos amigas, tal parece que me tiene mucho más confianza-_

-Me alegro mucho por eso - hizo una pausa –Veras, también llamaba para decirte que mañana saldré de viaje con… Jasper- se sonrojo al decir esto ultimo

_-¡Enserio!, a donde- _pregunto la castaña.

-Pues iremos a Londres, es para un asunto de negocios, pero estaremos halla durante unos cuantos días- dijo nerviosa al pensar en la idea de estar a solas con Jasper.

_-Alice ¿Pasa algo?-_

-¡No!, claro que no, porque lo preguntas Bells-

_-Es que te escuchas rara, te sientes bien, ¿Estas enferma?-_

-No, estoy muy bien, no te preocupes-

_-¿Estas ocultándome algo?, no sé, pero me da esa impresión-_

-¡Hay Isabella Marie Swan! A ti no puedo ocultarte nada, lo que pasa es que… estoy… estoy enamorada de Jasper- Alice no escucho ningún ruido durante unos segundos, y después un grito por parte de su amiga hizo que la amatista alejara un poco el teléfono de su oído.

_-¡Eso es magnífico!, Jasper es un buen hombre, y ahora tienes la oportunidad para decírselo-_ dijo emocionada

-No es tan fácil, que tal si me rechaza-

_-Alice, recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando iba a decirle Jake que lo amaba- _pregunto Bella, en efecto Alice recordaba ese día, Bella cuando tenía 12 años había estado enamorada de Jacob Black, el mejor amigo de su hermano Emmet, igualmente 7 años mayor que ella, sin embargo aquel día que le confesó sus sentimientos, Jake solo le dijo que él no era la persona que buscaba, tiempo después Bella lo miraba como un buen amigo y como parte de su familia, ahora tenía entendido se había mudado para ejercer su profesión como profesor de universidad.

_-Me dijiste que no sabría su respuesta hasta que no lo intentara, es lo mismo, no sabrás la respuesta de Jasper si no intentas hablar con él y decirle tus sentimientos-_ Alice pensó por un rato, su prima tenía razón.

-Es cierto Bella, lo intentare y te diré lo que sucedió-

_-¡Muy bien! Entonces, te veré después, espero te valla muy bien en tu viaje a Londres-_

-Muchas gracias por todo Belly, nos vemos, adiós- se despidió

_-Adiós-_ ambas cortaron la comunicación, Alice aun con una esperanza, tal vez tuviera una oportunidad con Jasper.

…**..**

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Seattle, un avión proveniente de Paris-Francia comenzaba su descenso, al bajar de él, entre los pasajeros se encontraba una mujer de 25 años cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules, al caminar atraía de inmediato todas y cada una de las miradas, los hombres la veían algunos con lujuria y las mujeres con envidia, se encamino fuera del aeropuerto y se detuvo frente a una limusina, entro en ella y le dio indicaciones al chofer.

Pronto llegaron a un lujoso hotel, la mujer descendió del auto con delicadeza, al entrar al lugar se dirigió a recepción, donde hablo solo unas cuantas palabras con el encargado y subieron su equipaje a una de las mejores habitaciones, contemplo la vista desde aquel lugar, no era una ciudad muy grande, y eso le facilitaría mucho el trabajo.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí- se dijo la mujer así misma, el chofer de la limusina entro a la enorme habitación.

-Señorita, aquí está la información que me pidió- dijo entregándole un sobre blanco.

-Muchas gracias Rodolfo, ya puedes retirarte- el chofer así lo hizo dejando sola nuevamente a la dama de ojos azules.

-Bien, así que esta es la dirección- susurro, se dio vuelta nuevamente y enfoco su vista hacia la ciudad.

-Muy pronto volveré a verte… Edward…-

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. Soy mala... pues sí, jaja, no, encerio... pronto sabras quien es esta misteriosa mujer. (: bueno, ¡Chicas! ESTOY MUY FELIZ!, me dejaron muchas alertas, y agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos.!, **actualizare el cap 4 el viernes**, pero **si dejan muchos rr** y veo como esta la cosa **actualizare el miercoles** :D.

las quier

_D. lady lemony / denisse(:_


	4. ¿Destino o coincidencia?

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie M. tampoco la historia, esta le pertenece a **Star Night**, quien ahora es: **Spring-Night**. Yo solo, con su debida autorización la adapto al fandom de Twilight para todas ustedes.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan queria conseguir un empleo a como diera lugar, en un intento desesperado se convirtió en la nueva niñera que cuida a la hija de Edward Cullen ¿Qué sucede cuando su jefe comienza a gustarle mas de lo normal? AU ExB

* * *

**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**

_" De un mundo real hemos hecho de él un mundo imaginario donde lo que para muchos es la realidad otros saben que estos están totalmente confusos por una manipulación, ilusión o mentira que han creado. "_

Anónimo_  
_

_**Capitulo 4: ¿Destino o coincidencia?, el regreso del pasado.**_

¿Molesta? No, ¿Con sueño? No, ahora si todo marchaba bien para ella, el día estaba soleado, no estaba peleando con Hayley y todo estaba bien, muy bien. Hacía ya cuatro horas atrás que había dejado a la pequeña hija de Edward en la entrada de la escuela y ahora caminaba por el parque, pensando, por un lado estaba su prima y por otro su jefe, estaba feliz porque Alice se había marchado en dirección a Londres con el hombre que amaba en secreto, y podía que tal vez, le dijera todo lo que sentía por él, sin embargo estaba confundida por el gran secreto que se escondía detrás de la muerte de la esposa de Edward Cullen.

Después de que él le confesara, tal vez sin que él lo quisiera, que su esposa había muerto hacía cuatro largos años, se sorprendió, sabia, lo podía asegurar, había visto a esa mujer no hace mucho tiempo, pero guardo ese secreto, no debía, ni quería entrometerse en asuntos de familias ajenas, suspiro, tal vez trabajar en esa casa, con ellos, había sido mala idea. Reviso su bolso, Alice le prometió que en cuanto estuviera en Londres le informaría inmediatamente, sin embargo no lo encontró, recordó que lo había dejado sobre la mesa de su departamento, miro su reloj 11:34 a.m., si, aun le daba el tiempo suficiente para ir a por su teléfono y después recoger a Hayley del colegio.

Luego de tomar un taxi que la dejo en la puerta de entrada de su departamento, subió por las escaleras, apresurada, debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo con la niña, saco sus llaves de su bolso, giro la cerradura y en el instante que abrió la puerta, un sobre de color rojo voló alrededor de toda la habitación; Bella lo tomo entre sus manos, solo lo observo durante un momento, ya abría tiempo de revisarlo, así que lo guardo, tomo su teléfono celular junto con un sobre blanco y salió.

Corría, ya no llevaba dinero para tomar un taxi, así que debía ponerle todo su empeño si quería llegar justo a la hora en la que Hayley salía del colegio, había sido una de las mejores gimnastas en la escuela, y a eso se le podía agregar su buena condición física, así que no habría problema, o eso era lo que pensaba

De pronto sintió como algo le era arrebatado de su hombro izquierdo, al voltear la vista al frente, observo a un muchacho que corría con su bolso entre la gente, Bella lo siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el chico le llevaba mucha ventaja, le grito varias veces, hasta que el ladrón pareció darse cuenta que ella lo perseguía. Bella pudo notar que aquel hombre abría su bolsa, y fue entonces que sin más, la dejo caer al suelo, regando en parte algunas de sus cosas, al llegar hasta él, la joven castaña reviso todo, lo único que faltaba ahí era el sobre blanco que había tomado de la mesa junto con su celular, faltaba el dinero que Emmet le había enviado.

Si antes pensaba que todo marchaba bien, ahora se sentía pésimo, por su descuido le habían robado aquel dinero que su hermano le había obsequiado con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, pero que mas podía hacer, el hombre hacía rato que había desaparecido, lo único que le quedaba era seguir su camino en dirección al colegio de Hayley, tomo las cosas que habían quedado regadas en el piso y observo nuevamente el sobre rojo, una vez que guardo todas sus cosas, lo tomo y lo abrió, saco de él una hoja blanca y leyó:

_Srta. Isabella Swan:_

_Hacemos uso de su conocimiento que, debido a que usted ha incumplido con el pago puntual de su departamento, será desalojada de este si no presenta su pago dentro de 24 horas._

_Atte:_

_Gerencia._

Isabella leyó una y otra vez el papel, debían estar bromeando, no podían sacarla del departamento, no ahora que precisamente le habían robado la única posibilidad que tenía para pagar.

-No, no puede ser cierto, esto es imposible, ahora que voy a hacer- susurro para sí y se dejo caer lentamente sobre el duro asfalto, estaba pérdida, lo sabía, sus hermosos ojos jade estaban empañados ya por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, era su culpa, si no hubiera sido tan terca, si tan solo hubiera aceptado la ayuda de su hermano, quizás, solo quizás las cosas serian diferentes.

Se incorporo nuevamente, tenía que ir por la niña a la escuela, así que comenzó con su caminata, no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos libremente. En tanto, Hayley esperaba a su niñera, habían pasado ya cinco minutos y ella aun no llegaba, sostenía su maletín con fuerza, ¿Le habría pasado algo malo?, se pregunto, pero aquella pregunta se esfumo cuando la vio a lo lejos.

-¿Qué te sucede Bella? Llegaste tarde- dijo Hayley en forma de reproche una vez que estuvo frente a la castaña.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde- contesto cabizbaja y con la voz algo quebrada, el enojo de Hayley desapareció inmediatamente.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No, vámonos, tienes que estar en casa a las 2:00 en punto- Isabella tomo a Hayley de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella.

Llegaron a la mansión Cullen, las dos entraron después de saludar a Patrick.

-Oye, estás muy rara- dijo Hayley.

-Ah, si- dijo Bella ausente

-Lo vez, no me estas poniendo atención, ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Ah, sí- volvió a contestar

-, ¿Qué tienes?-

-Ah, sí-

-¡Oye, contesta otra cosa que no sea "Ah, sí"!- grito la niña.

-Ah, sí- la pequeña hizo una mueca de fastidio, ahora comprendía lo que había sentido su niñera cuando ella la molestaba.

* * *

Pensaba, nuevamente había tenido aquella pesadilla, que cada día lo atormentaba mas y mas y lo hacía sentir culpable de todo, quería descansar, pero le resultaba imposible, suspiro y paso una mano entre sus desordenados cabellos castaños en señal de desesperación, no podía seguir de esa manera, tal vez debía seguir el consejo de su amigo Jasper, tomarse vacaciones, salir de la ciudad con su hija y olvidarse de todo.

Pero lo que Edward no sabía, era que fuera del edificio una mujer descendía de una lujosa limusina y entraba por la gran puerta de la entrada, atrayendo las miradas de todos, subió al ascensor y de inmediato se dirigió al último piso, donde al llegar, camino con elegancia directo a la oficina principal, sin anunciarse, sin importarle nada, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes, la secretaria, se levanto de su lugar, queriendo impedirle el paso, sin embargo la dama siguió avanzando y al llegar a su destino abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a su único ocupante.

-Señor, yo le dije que no podía pasar, pero ella continuo caminando y yo…-intento explicar la secretaria de Edward.

-No te preocupes Anne, yo la atiendo- contesto el ambarino, que aun no reconocía a la mujer que estaba frente a él, y era obvio, llevaba consigo unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero que impedía ver cuál era el color de su cabello, Anne salió de la oficina dejando a su jefe y a la desconocida a solas.

-Aun no me reconoces… Eddie- pregunto la mujer, que de inmediato tomo sus lentes y su sombrero y los retiro, dejando ver a la misma mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio, Edward se sorprendió al verla, se suponía que ella seguía de viaje, ¿Qué hacia ahí y en su oficina? Se pregunto. –Tanto tiempo sin verte-

-Lo mismo digo, Tanya- respondió el castaño, de inmediato la ojiazul se acerco a Edward, dándole un beso en la mejilla, que ocasiono un pequeño sonrojo en el padre de Hayley. –No pensé que regresarías tan pronto-

-Lo sé, después de la muerte de mi mejor amiga decidí despejarme un poco, aunque aun la extraño mucho- se alejo de el e hizo una pausa –Pero por lo que veo, tú no has hecho lo mismo-

-No he tenido tiempo-

-Eso puedo verlo, tu siempre tan responsable con el trabajo, estas igual que cuando me fui- Edward se mantuvo en silencio –Y como está mi sobrina, si es que así puedo llamarla- pregunto

-Bien- contesto simplemente

-Umm, cuando su madre murió tenía apenas un año de nacida, supongo ahora debe tener, unos cinco o seis años- Tanya tomo asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la oficina.

-Sí, así es-

-Sabes, este tiempo que he estado fuera, me ha servido para darme cuenta de algo, muy importante y que quisiera decirte cuanto antes-

-¿Qué es?- Edward se mantuvo de pie cerca de Tanya que aun lo examinaba con la mirada.

-Primero, quisiera saber, ¿Cómo está Jazz?-

-Bien, se fue de viaje apenas hoy, es para un asunto de negocios-

-De seguro sigue siendo el mismo chico sin preocupaciones, y también tu mejor amigo-

-Si-

-Seguro el también te ha dado el mismo consejo que quiero darte yo- hizo una pausa –Edward, olvídate de lo que sucedió, lo mejor es que rehagas tu vida al lado de alguien que te ame con todo su corazón- se puso de pie –Que te quiera y vea por ti, por tu bienestar y por el de tu hija- se acerco nuevamente a Edward, mismo que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos –O acaso ¿Ya conociste a alguien?- poso su mano en la mejilla izquierda del castaño.

-No, no he conocido a nadie, pero eso no es lo que ahora me interesa, lo más importante para mi es mi hija y nadie más- retiro la mano de la mujer de su mejilla, esta ultima solo sonrió coquetamente.

-Igual de serio, tal como cuando te conocí- Tanya volvió a acercarse peligrosamente a él, el joven castaño retrocedió nuevamente intentando huir de ella quien cada vez estaba mas y mas cerca de él, la mujer de cabello rubio lo arrincono en una pared y lentamente fue acercándose más, sin embargo…

_-Edward Cullen, ya llegaron los accionistas, están esperándolo en la sala de juntas-_ era la voz de Anne, a causa de esto, Tanya se descuido y así fue como el ambarino pudo zafarse de aquel enredo en el que sin quererlo se estaba metiendo.

-Como vez Tanya tengo mucho trabajo y tengo que retirarme a la sala de juntas, así que nos veremos en otra ocasión- y sin esperar una respuesta Edward salió casi corriendo de su oficina.

-Muy pronto Eddie, muy pronto- susurro Tanya para sí, un sonido llamo su atención, era su teléfono celular, lo tomo con suma delicadeza y contesto.

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?- pregunto

_-Ya deberías saber quien soy-_ dijo una voz de mujer, Tanya solo rolo los ojos.

-¿Ahora que hice mal?-

_-Eso depende, ¿Ya estás en Forks?-_

-Ya, estoy ahora en la oficina de Edward-

_-Bien, aun no has visto a…-_

-No, no la he visto, mañana iré a la mansión para verla- interrumpió.

_-En cuanto termines de tu visita-_ ironizo en las últimas palabras _–Infórmame de inmediato-_

-Sí, lo sé- y dicho esto corto la comunicación, tomo su bolso y salió de la oficina.

Edward ajeno a aquella situación caminaba en dirección a la sala de juntas, ¡Bendita fuera su secretaria! Pensaba interiormente, lo había salvado de aquella situación que era cada vez más peligrosa para él, no podía imaginarse lo que pudo suceder si su secretaria no interrumpía, movió la cabeza repetidas veces, el regreso de Tanya, la mejor amiga de su esposa iba traerle muchos problemas y tal vez más de los que imaginaba.

* * *

Si, en efecto había perdido a su niñera desde ya un buen rato, estaban en el comedor, Hayley había invitado muy amablemente a Isabella a cenar, ella comía, pero su niñera no, tenía la mirada perdida, como si pensara en algo muy importante, como si su vida dependiera de aquel pensamiento, lo que la pequeña niña de ojos como el mar no sabía era que tenia absolutamente la razón, Bella seguía pensando aun en el asunto de su departamento, no tenía a quien recurrir, Alice estaba en Londres, Sue, su tía, también estaba fuera de la ciudad, podía haberle pedido un favor a Jasper, pero para su mala, pero muy mala suerte, el zafiro se había ido con su prima y no regresaría dentro de unos cuantos días

Entonces, ¿Qué hacer? Se pregunto, la respuesta era muy obvia, solo que no la quería admitir, debía pedirle ayuda a cierto hombre que conocía y que no estaba fuera de la ciudad, debía pedirle ayuda a su jefe, al padre de Hayley, a Edward Cullen. Tal vez podía pedirle un adelanto de su primer pago, aunque se arrodillara de ser necesario.

-¡Eso es!- grito Isabella levantándose de su asiento y al mismo tiempo asustando a la niña.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas como si estuvieras loca?- pregunto Hayley.

-No por nada- contesto alzando las manos

-Valla, ya regresaste- aseguro la niña, cosa que Bella no comprendió –Me refiero a que estabas tan rara y no me ponías atención, la única respuesta que dabas era "Ah, sí"- dijo imitando la voz de su niñera

-Bueno es que estaba pensando- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Sí, lo note- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho Hayley, pero, necesito hablar con Cullen- susurro la ultima parte para que Hayley no escuchara, sin embargo su plan no funciono.

-¿Con mi papá?-

-Am, sí, tengo que hablar con él-

-Para que- pregunto curiosa.

-Por favor, no seas curiosa, no has escuchado aquel dicho de _"La curiosidad mato al gato"-_

-Pero yo quiero saber- hizo un pequeño puchero, Bella solo sonrió. –Oye, estás triste- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Un poco-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque perdí algo muy importante-

-Ya veo- hizo una pausa -¿Tú, tienes algún lugar secreto?-

-¿Lugar secreto?-

-Sí, bueno, un lugar al que vallas cada vez que te sientes triste, muchos de mis compañeros de clase hablan de eso-

-Ah, pues, si, antes cuando era niña solía ir a una cabaña que esta oculta entre el bosque, ese era mi lugar secreto, aunque seguro ya no está ahí, hace mucho que deje de ir- explico

-Quisiera poder ir, sería divertido-

-Es mejor que vallas solo cuando estás triste, te ayuda mucho, pero espero no lo hagas por un tiempo- Bella mostró una sonrisa.

-Si- Hayley igualmente mostró una sonrisa, ambas pudieron escuchar como la puerta de entrada era abierta, esperaron un poco y visualizaron a Edward que entraba al comedor.

-¡Hola papá!- saludo la pequeña corriendo en dirección a él.

-Hola cariño- contesto su padre de vuelta

-Sabes, Bella dice que quiere hablar contigo- dijo Hayley, la castaña se sonrojo inmediatamente, la niña no tenia porque decirle eso.

-Señorita Swan, disculpe mi descortesía pero no puedo atenderla, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, si gusta hablare con usted mañana- en ese momento Bella bajo los hombros, estaba perdida, su última esperanza se había desvanecido, no le quedo más que a sentir algo cabizbaja, salió del comedor, ante la mirada asombrada de Hayley, tomo su bolso, del que salió el sobre rojo sin que ella lo notara.

-Nos vemos Hayley, con permiso- se despidió y salió definitivamente de la mansión. La pequeña Cullen observo la puerta con semblante triste, era mejor ver a su niñera feliz, que así de triste como parecía estarlo.

-¿Cariño, sucede algo?- pregunto Edward preocupado al ver que su hija no despegaba la vista de la puerta

-No papá-

-Bueno, entonces ahora regreso, voy al estudio, de acuerdo- le dio un beso en la frente a su hija que solo asintió, una vez que Edward desapareció tras la puerta del estudio Hayley enfoco su vista en el lugar donde antes había estado Bella, pudo notar un sobre de color rojo, se acerco a él y lo abrió, saco la misma hoja que horas antes su niñera había leído.

-S… Srta. Bell-l-lla… Su… Sw… Swann- leyó -Hace… mos… uso… de… su… cono… cimiento… que… debi… do… a que… usted… ha… incu… incum… incumpli… do… con… el pa… go… puntual… de su… depar… departamento… será… des… des… desa… desal, ¿Qué es lo que dice?- se pregunto al no entender claramente la ultima parte. –Creo que esta carta es de Bella, la olvido aquí, ¿Y si es algo importante?, mejor le digo a mi papá- Hayley entro en el estudio donde encontró a Edward leyendo un par de papeles, el castaño al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hija volteo la mirada al frente.

-¿Pasa algo cariño?- pregunto

-Papá encontré esto en la puerta, es de Belly- Hayley entrego el papel a su padre, que de inmediato lo leyó sorprendido. -¿Qué es?- pregunto curiosa.

-Algo muy importante- Edward comprendió entonces, seguro quería hablar con el por el problema de su departamento.

-Entonces, ¿Vamos a ir a su casa para dárselo?-

-Sí, yo iré, pero tú te quedas aquí- ordeno Edward.

-Pero, ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme?-

-Porque, es tarde y mañana tienes que ir al colegio, no te preocupes Hayley, yo voy a entregarle el sobre- dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien papá- dijo resignada.

Edward leyó la dirección, era ahí donde supuso vivía Isabella, así que se despidió de su hija con un beso en la frente y salió de su propia residencia.

* * *

Por fin después de unas cuantas horas, habían llegado a Londres Inglaterra, Alice estaba nerviosa, demasiado, no podía negarlo, tenia frente a ella al hombre que había amado durante casi toda su vida, pero el aun no lo sabía y debía armarse de valor para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora estaban en el aeropuerto se encaminaban directo a la salida, y después al hotel en el que se hospedarían, hasta ahora nada mal.

-Alice, primero iremos al hotel y después a la empresa, estás de acuerdo- pregunto Jasper.

-Claro- contesto con una sonrisa que logro sonrojar un poco a su acompañante.

Hicieron lo dicho por el zafiro y pronto llegaron a uno de los mejores hoteles de Londres, ahí Jasper hablo con la recepcionista que le entrego dos llaves de las respectivas habitaciones, le entrego una a Alice y los encargados subieron el equipaje de ambos. Llegaron al último piso del hotel, y de inmediato cada uno entro a su habitación.

Alice suspiro, los días que estaría en esa ciudad serian demasiado largos, ahora que lo pensaba no tendría el tiempo suficiente para estar a solas con Jasper, y decirle lo que sentía, ante esta idea la amatista se desanimo, tal vez había sido mala idea. Decidió no pensar en un rato sobre el asunto, ya habría tiempo suficiente, abrió su maleta y saco de ella un hermoso vestido azul marino, se cambio de ropa y se miro al espejo, su largo cabello lo dejo suelto como la mayor parte de las veces lo hacía y coloco un broche en forma de flor en el. Tomo su bolso, un abrigo de color blanco y salió de la habitación encontrándose con Jasper que ya la esperaba.

El zafiro al ver a su amiga se quedo boquiabierto, nunca en todos los años de amistad que había mantenido con ella se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Alice noto la mirada de su "amigo" y de inmediato bajo la cabeza sonrojada.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto ella.

-No, no pasa nada, es solo que estas… hermosa- Jasper también se sonrojo levemente al decir estas últimas palabras, la amatista al escuchar dicha opinión se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Gra… gracias- balbuceo un poco.

-Entonces, si ya estas lista, será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar- Jasper se acerco a su amiga y le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente, Alice solo lo observo y después acepto aquel gesto, así fue como ambos partieron en dirección a las empresas Hale, la chica de cabello negro aun más segura de sus sentimientos, en tanto su acompañante estaba algo confundido.

* * *

Las cosas estaban mal, extremadamente mal, no tenía remedio, estaba perdida, ya podía imaginarse en la calle buscando un refugio, un lugar donde dormir, si, tal vez estaba exagerado, pero que más podía hacer, la situación no le estaba ayudando mucho que digamos.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, desesperada, frustrada, molesta consigo misma por ser tan egoísta y no aceptar aquel dinero que ahora de seguro estaría en manos de alguien más, después de eso como vería a su hermano a la cara, como le explicaría que el dinero que él le había enviado ahora estaba en quien sabe donde con quien sabe quien, se pondría furioso y con justa razón, ¿Qué acaso algo podría salir peor ese día?, escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, quito el seguro de esta y abrió, ahí frente a ella estaba un señor de mediana edad.

-Es usted Isabella Swan- pregunto

-Si, soy yo en que puedo ayudarlo-

-Vengo de parte de la gerencia, lo siento señorita pero como no presento su pago, el plazo se ha vencido, así que tendré que pedirle que desaloje el departamento- Bella quiso que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento, no, eso no podía estarle pasando a ella.

-Señor, me informaron que tenía un plazo de 24 horas para pagar- se quejo Bella.

-Lo siento señorita, pero ya le dije que eso no depende de mí sino de los dueños de este lugar-

-Por favor, deme otro día mas, mañana mismo conseguiré el dinero, se lo pido- suplico Isabella, que mas podía hacer, no le quedaba opción.

-Lamento mucho esto, si tiene su pago ahora puede dármelo-

-Señor, por favor entiéndame, me quitaron el dinero, no le puedo pagar ahora, deme otro día mas, conseguiré el dinero- Isabella estaba a punto de hincarse ahí mismo. Sus ojos volvían a empañarse, solo pedía por alguien que la ayudara, o por lo menos por un milagro.

-Señorita, no puedo hacer nada, ya se lo dije, si no coopera lo lamento pero tendré que sacarla a la fuerza- la joven castaña se resigno.

-En un momento me iré, solo deme unos cuantos minutos- Bella se dio vuelta, estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente a su departamento cuando…

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto una tercera voz, la joven de ojos chocolate al darse vuelta nuevamente se sorprendió, ¡Que hacia su jefe ahí!

-Disculpe, pero la señorita no ha presentado su pago y tengo que desalojarla del departamento- explico el hombre. Edward pensó por un rato y después le entrego al hombre un pequeño papel –Con eso bastara- pregunto, el señor observo el papel sorprendido, eso era mucho más de un mes de renta, Isabella lo miraba anonadada, sin palabras, ¡Edward estaba pagando el mes de renta que ella debía!.

-Si, claro, con su permiso, iré a informarle al dueño que usted ya ha pagado- el hombre se retiro dejando solos a ambos castaños.

Bella aun seguía sorprendida, el, aquel hombre al que había considerado molesto, egocéntrico y grosero ahora la había sacado de un gran aprieto, sin embargo ahora una pregunta surcaba su mente, ¿Cómo llego ahí? El no sabía su dirección.

-Am, yo, muchas gracias- dijo Bella sonrojada.

-No se preocupe- dijo Edward –Hayley me dio esto- mostró el sobre rojo, Isabella se sonrojo aun mas –Vine a entregárselo, tome esto como su primer sueldo por cuidar de mi hija-

-Aun así, gracias- Isabella tomo el sobre rojo y le dio a Edward una sonrisa, el cobrizo se quedo estático ante el gesto, porque esa sonrisa lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

-Bien, me retiro, la veré mañana- se despidió Edward, Isabella solo asintió y vio como su jefe se alejaba, entro de nueva cuenta al departamento, y se dejó caer de rodillas, mostró una sonrisa, tal vez había juzgado mal a Edward Cullen, quien lo diría, que su jefe se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en su salvador… Tal vez después de todo, _las cosas no son lo que parecen.

* * *

_

**Hola chicas**, sé que dije que actualizaría el viernes, pero analizando la situación, y viendo que me han dejado más de 40 rr en solo tres caps., me emociona mucho, además he recibido muchas alertas, lo que me hace, notoriamente, más feliz... Otro motivo por el que actualizo hoy, es que creo **podre actualizar hasta el miércoles el cap. 5... ¿Por qué? **aún estoy de vacaciones, entro a la prepa hasta el 1 de febrero, porque no reprobé... pero recién me acorde que **me dejaron como 4 kilos de libros con tarea**... sí... soy una irresponsable, además me tengo que aprender muchos prefijos y sufijos para una materia la cual es muy importante para mi... el caso es que... viendo todo esto, nomas termino de subir el cap., me pongo a hacer mis deberes escolares que debieron estar terminados hace varias semanas.

**PD: es la pagina de facebook, de la cual soy administradora: "Fic's fans Twilight" **como algunas saben, recolecte 15 me gusta para subir este cap. ¿El motivo? si en verdad valía la pena que actualizara tan pronto...

**Gracias a: Saskya Mora, **quien recibió un preview por sus ánimos hacia este cap. _*Aplausos*_

Bueno, nos estamos leyendo el viernes, recuérdenme matar a titi Cullen/ Tatiana, por no haber actualizado: Dolorosa Traición... pero bueno.

**Dejen rr por favor, y háganme feliz (: feliz dominguito a todas: D **

_Besos. D. lady lemony/ Denisse._


	5. Mentira

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie M. tampoco la historia, esta le pertenece a **Star Night**, quien ahora es: **Spring-Night**. Yo solo, con su debida autorización la adapto al fandom de Twilight para todas ustedes.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan quería conseguir un empleo a como diera lugar, en un intento desesperado se convirtió en la nueva niñera que cuida a la hija de Edward Cullen ¿Qué sucede cuando su jefe comienza a gustarle más de lo normal? AU ExB

* * *

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado**_

"Dentro de una gran mentira siempre hay una pequeña verdad"

_**Capitulo 5: Mentira.**_

Viernes, habían pasado ya tres días desde el incidente con el departamento de la joven castaña, que ahora se encontraba con muchas cajas a su alrededor, había decidido deshacerse de varias cosas que ya no necesitaba, y tenía que aprovechar ese día. La pequeña Hayley no asistiría al colegio durante toda una semana, pero aun así ella debía ir a la mansión Cullen por las tardes a cuidarla.

Observo una de las enormes cajas, al ver su contenido mostró una sonrisa, en esta estaban todos y cada uno de los trajes que Alice había confeccionado para ella cuando solo eran unas niñas, su amiga a tan corta edad tenía mucho talento para el diseño, sin embargo en ocasiones los trajes llegaban a ser un poco… extravagantes, pero con el paso de los años la amatista perfecciono su trabajo, a tal grado de convertirse en una de las mejores diseñadoras de toda Norte America, suspiro, sería una lástima tirar a la basura todo el esfuerzo de su amiga, así que decidió guardarlos, ya les daría algún uso. El teléfono sonó sobresaltándola de sobremanera, después de tomar un pequeño respiro contesto:

-Hola, habla Isabella-

_-Hola Bells, ¿Cómo has estado?-_ era la voz de Alice.

-Ah, hola Ally, muy bien ¿Y tú?-

_-Muy ocupada, lamento mucho no llamarte antes, pero no había tenido la oportunidad-_ se disculpo

-No hay problema Alice, pero dime, ¿Cómo vas con Jasper? ¿Ya le dijiste?-

_-No, aun no, el trabajo nos está absorbiendo mucho tiempo y tengo entendido que si todo sale bien regresaremos mañana mismo-_ suspiro cansada _–No sé qué hacer_-

-No te rindas, ya se te ocurrirá algo-

_-Espero que sea antes de mañana-_hizo una pausa_-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal tu con Cullen? Ya hay avances entre ustedes -_

-¡Que estás diciendo!, entre él y yo no hay nada- contesto sonrojada.

_-Vamos Bella, admite que te gusta aunque sea un poquito-_ insistió

-No tengo porque admitir cosas que no siento-

_-¿Estás segura?-_

-Completamente, además, el es mi jefe, es imposible que me enamore de el-

_-Yo nunca mencione la palabra enamorada, solo pregunte si te gustaba-_ Bella se sonrojo mas, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la risa de su amiga _–Y, porque no estás en el trabajo, llame precisamente pensando que no te encontraría-_

-Ah, lo que sucede, es que Hayley no irá a la escuela durante una semana, así que solo iré a cuidarla por las tardes, pero…- pensó un momento -¿Por qué si pensabas que no me encontrarías llamaste de todos modos?-

_-Era solo para probar suerte-_

-Valla, a propósito, me encontré con todos los trajes que elaboraste para mí-

_-¡Enserio!, esos fueron buenos tiempos no-_

-Si, pero la verdad no se qué uso les puedo dar, a mi es obvio que ya no me quedan-

_-Oye, porque no se los das a la pequeña hija de TU jefe-_

-Sí, es buena idea, pero, ella solo tiene 6 años y estos trajes los hiciste cuando yo tenía diez- dijo tomando uno que parecía ser de hada.

_-Solo son 4 años de diferencia, además recuerdas que algunos se encogieron-_

-Sí, eso fue por mi culpa- dijo soltando una risa nerviosa.

_-Yo pienso que si le quedaran, haz la prueba, llévalos a su casa esta tarde-_

-Sí, eso haré-

_-Entonces te dejo, Jasper y yo tenemos que salir de nuevo con unos empresarios, ah y por cierto, recuerda que esos trajes deben lavarse en seco-_

-Si Ally, gracias nos vemos- ambas cortaron la comunicación, Bella tomo la caja de los trajes apartándola del resto y prosiguió con su trabajo, pensaba en la conversación anterior, y en las palabras de su prima.

_-Vamos Bella, admite que te gusta aunque sea un poquito-_ recordó, si, no podía negarlo, su jefe era muy atractivo, demasiado y por el gesto que había tenido con ella de pagar la deuda de su departamento, pues todo indicaba que era buena persona, si tal vez le gustaba, pero como había dicho Alice solo un poquito, de ahí a que se enamorara locamente de Edward era imposible, aunque todo puede suceder ¿No?, movió la cabeza repetidas veces.

_-No Isabella, tú no te puedes enamorar de Edward Cullen, el es tu jefe tu trabajas para él, sí, eso es-_ se dijo interiormente _–Pero si me enamorara de él, ¿Qué tendría de malo?-_ ante el pensamiento se sonrojo nuevamente _-¡Ay Alice, tu siempre con tus locas ideas!-_ pensó moviendo la cabeza.

-Mejor continuo con lo que estaba haciendo- se dijo, levanto una de las cajas, al hacerlo nuevamente pudo observar aquel sobre rojo, por un momento se quedo así, recordado el increíble suceso de hacia tres días, sonrió, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo le daba una gran alegría, una inexplicable felicidad recordarlo, se sentía bien, extrañamente bien.

* * *

Frente a la mansión Cullen, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rubios, Tanya había decidido visitar a su "sobrina" le daba curiosidad conocer a Hayley, a la hija de su difunta amiga Catherine, avanzo con pasos calculados hacia la puerta principal, una vez aquí toco el timbre anunciándose, una sirvienta abrió la puerta, después de varias presentaciones, la sirvienta le cedió el paso amablemente.

-Se encuentra Edward- pregunto

-No, el señor no se encuentra en este momento-

-Y, Hayley, ¿está en casa?-

-Sí, la niña, se encuentra en su habitación, gusta que le llame-

-Si por favor, la esperare en la sala- Tanya camino con elegancia, observando detenidamente cada detalle, cada rincón, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, al llegar a su destino tomo asiento en uno de los grandes sillones.

-¿Usted esta buscándome?- pregunto una voz infantil, Tanya al enfocar su vista hacia donde provenía la voz se encontró con la pequeña.

-Así es, yo soy Tanya Denalí, soy tu tía- se presento la dama.

-Mi tía he, sabe, yo que sepa solo tengo una tía, es Rosalie- Hayley camino hacia un sillón frente a Tanya y tomo asiento.

-Eres muy lista- hizo una pausa –Ellas es la… _prima_ de tu padre- dijo haciendo una leve mueca de disgusto que la niña no noto –Pero yo soy conocida de tu madre, de Catherine-

-Pues no le creo- dijo Hayley cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, entonces como se que tu naciste el día 20 de junio, que el nombre de soltera de tu madre era Catherine Brooks y que te llamas Hayley porque tu abuela materna así lo quería- la pequeña abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida.

-Pudo haber investigado- hablo después de un tiempo –No es gran cosa lo que usted sabe-

-Entonces, si no te convenzo pregúntame lo que quieras, lo sé todo-

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el país con más especies en peligro de extinción?-

-No me refiero a esas preguntas- dijo Tanya un poco molesta.

-Entonces no lo sabe todo- esta opinión hizo que la dama de ojos azules se molestara aun más.

-Me refiero, a que me preguntes acerca de tu madre-

-Ah, pues eso se dice- hizo una pausa -¿Cuál era su color favorito?-

-Amarillo-

-¿Dónde la conoció?-

-En la preparatoria-

-¿Cuál era su tesoro más preciado?-

-Un medallón- ambas se quedaron en silencio, Tanya mantenía una sonrisa y Hayley solo procesaba toda la información.

-Bien, digamos que le creo, usted dice que es mi tía, pero yo no la conocía, ¿Cómo explica eso?-

-Eres idéntica a Edward-

-Al punto quiere- dijo Hayley, Tanya solo lanzo una leve risa.

-Estaba en un viaje, después de la muerte de mi mejor amiga quería despejarme un poco, estuve fuera durante cuatro años, por eso no me conocías, eras muy pequeña en ese entonces-

-Sí, ahora lo veo, usted es mi tía, es atractiva- Tanya sonrió –Pero es extraña-

-¿Qué?- la mujer borro su sonrisa.

-Sí, la verdad, es bastante rara, no creerá que yo soy tan tonta como para creer ese cuento de que usted es mi tía por parte de mi mamá, que estuvo de viaje y que después de cuatro años regresa solo para conocerme, sabe es muy mala mentira- Tanya solo sonrió, esa niña era idéntica a su padre.

-Lista, eres muy inteligente para ser tan pequeña-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere y porque vino?-

-Ya te lo dije, vine para conocerte, es todo-

-Si usted lo dice, pero aun no me convence- en ese momento la puerta de entrada se escucho y después de unos segundos Bella entro a la sala, aun sin notar la presencia de Tanya.

-Hola Hayley- saludo la castaña

-¡Hola Isabella!- grito la pequeña niña con emoción, Bella giro su rostro hasta toparse frente a frente con Tanya.

-Am, buenas tardes, supongo- saludo

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Tanya sin responder al saludo.

-Yo, soy la niñera de Hayley, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mucho gusto- dijo cortésmente.

-Así que, la niñera he- la rubia examino a Bella con la vista y se puso de pie –Valla, valla, no pensé que Eddie fuera a contratar a alguien como usted-

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto Bella algo molesta, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, ¿Había dicho Eddie?

-Creo que entiende, alguien… bueno usted sabe- dijo mostrando una sonrisa –Tan, simple-

-Mire, la verdad no sé quién es usted porque, yo puedo ser una simple, pero no soy una grosera- la sonrisa de Tanya se borro al instante –Y la verdad, tengo la suficiente educación como para discutir por cosas que no valen la pena-

-Para ser una niñerita, eres bastante igualadita- Bella solo le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Con todo el respeto que se merece- dijo con un poco de ironía en su voz, Hayley solo miraba la discusión un poco sorprendida –Yo solo he venido a hacer mi trabajo cuidando de Hayley, no vine para discutir con alguien como usted que por lo que veo, es alguien sin un concepto claro de lo que es tener un poco de respeto hacia los demás, así que con su permiso "señora"- Bella solo tomo la mano de la pequeña niña, pero antes de que pudieran salir…

-En primera soy señorita, no señora, grábatelo bien, y en segunda, ya veremos si por igualada no te saco de aquí-

-Sabe que, lo que haga o deje de hacer, me tiene sin cuidado- y dicho esto ambas salieron de la sala dejando a una Tanya muy molesta.

-Me las vas a pagar niñerita, ya verás- susurro para sí, tomo su bolso y salió de la mansión.

Mientras tanto, Isabella y Hayley subieron a la habitación de esta última, no sin antes la joven castaña recoger una pequeña caja que se encontraba en la puerta de entrada, cuando llegaron cerraron la puerta.

-Hayley, me puedes explicar ¿Quién era esa "señorita"?- pregunto haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Pues, dice que es mi tía, bueno amiga de mi mamá, pero nunca la había visto, se llama Tanya Denalí, creo- contesto la niña haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-La verdad, me hizo enojar y yo venía de muy buen humor- dijo Bella cruzando los brazos. –Pero bueno, te traje una sorpresa-

-¡Enserio!, ¿Qué es? Dime- pregunto emocionada.

-Abre esa caja de ahí- la señalo, Hayley al hacer lo dicho se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar diferentes trajes, todos muy hermosos.

-¿Son para mí?- pregunto

-Claro, eran míos, los hizo mi amiga Alice, espero que te gusten-

-¿Gustarme? Me encantan ¡Muchas gracias Bella!- Hayley saco de la caja el mismo traje de hada –Oye, quería decirte algo muy importante-

-Claro, ¿Qué es?-

-Bueno, mañana es mi recital de ballet y me gustaría mucho que fueras a verme pero…- hizo una pausa –Solo pueden ir los padres y… bueno…-

-Quieres decir que quieres que valla, pero no puedo porque no soy familiar tuyo- completo la idea.

-Si- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Pues, contra eso no puedo hacer nada Hayley-

-¡No!- grito asustando levemente a Isabella –Yo quiero que vallas, a menos…- mostró una sonrisa – ¡Que te hagas pasar por mi mamá!-

-¡QUE!- exclamo Bella retrocediendo unos pasos -¡Hayley que estás diciendo, no puedo hacer eso!-

-Claro que puedes, además solo será por una noche, anda Belly di que si- insistió, la castaña negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-¡No, no lo haré, no, no y no!- respondió, no quería ni pensar en lo que tendría que hacer en caso de aceptar, no solo se haría pasar por la madre de la niña, sino también ¡Por la esposa de Edward!

-Pero ¿Por qué no?-

-Por, por, tu padre, ¡Sí! Tu padre, el no creo que esté de acuerdo-

-Ah, por eso no hay problema, ¡Ahora mismo le llamo por teléfono!-grito emocionada y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡No, Hayley, espera!- grito Isabella intentando detenerla y de inmediato salió corriendo tras la pequeña niña de ojos ámbar, pudo notar desde lejos como tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar un numero en especifico, la joven castaña corrió lo mas que pudo y de inmediato le arrebato el teléfono a Hayley, después de esto comenzó a correr.

-¡Bella, dame el teléfono!- grito la pequeña corriendo nuevamente, esta vez tras su niñera. Isabella llego al comedor, vio hacia atrás, no había nadie, al parecer Hayley no pudo alcanzarla, sin embargo pronto sintió que algo le era arrebatado, lo próximo que pudo ver fue a la niña corriendo en dirección a jardín con el teléfono en las manos, Bella corrió tras Hayley, que ahora volvía a marcar un numero, al llegar al jardín, Hayley coloco el aparato cerca de su oreja mientras aun corría.

_-Sí, oficina del señor Li, en que puedo ayudarle-_ contesto la secretaria de Edward.

-Anne… dile a mi papá que soy yo- dijo entrecortadamente debido a que seguía corriendo.

_-En un momento pequeña-_ luego de esto se escucho un silencio, hasta que de pronto una voz se escucho.

_-Hola-_ era la voz de Edward, su hija mostró una sonrisa.

-Papá, yo…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas…

-¡No!- Bella corrió como si su vida dependiese de ello y empujo a la pequeña niña, esto hizo que Hayley soltara el teléfono.

_-Cariño, ¿Estás ahí?-_ preguntaba Edward, Bella y Hayley estaban en el piso, la primera encima de la segunda, la niña trato de tomar el aparato nuevamente, pero Bella se lo impidió.

-No, no lo harás- amenazo.

-Lo siento Belly, esto te va a doler- Hayley de inmediato solo un golpe al estomago de su niñera, que se doblego del dolor y al instante la dejo libre, la pequeña aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo el teléfono entre sus manos.

-Papá… quería preguntarte algo muy importante…- dijo entrecortadamente

_-¿Qué está sucediendo y porque hablas así?-_ pregunto

-Por nada papá… vas a llegar pronto a casa-

_-Sí, llegare en una hora, ¿Pasa algo?-_

-Si- Bella desde su posición, aun se frotaba el estomago con ambas manos.-Necesito preguntarte…- pero de pronto un ruido de interferencia se escucho seguido de un silencio total. -¿Hola? ¿Papá?- pregunto, sin embargo el aparato se había quedado sin energía. -¡No, porque!- grito la niña completamente molesta, al voltear se encontró con Isabella que aun tenía las manos en su estomago, una gotita le salió de la cabeza ¿Qué acaso pegaba muy fuerte? Se pregunto.

-¿Oye, Bella estas bien?- pregunto acercándose a la castaña.

-Tu… como me ves- dijo con una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento, pero no me dejaste otra opción- aseguro cruzándose de brazos, pasaron aproximadamente 30 minutos en los que Bella apenas se reponía de aquel golpe, para ser tan pequeña Hayley tenía una fuerza sorprendente.

-Y, ¿Le dijiste?- pregunto.

-No, se corto la llamada- dijo desanimada, Isabella suspiro aliviada.

-Te lo dije, no iba a funcionar- sonrió.

-Se lo diré en cuanto llegue- comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión.

-¡Hayley, espérame!- Bella camino tras la niña, pero antes de que pudieran entrar, un auto plateado se estacionaba frente a la mansión, Hayley solo sonrió y de inmediato corrió hacia él, Isabella al ver quien era también corrió pero para alcanzar a la niña.

-¡Papá, llegaste antes!- grito emocionada abrazando a Edward que acepto el gesto gustoso.

-Regrese antes porque la llamada que hiciste a mi oficina fue bastante extraña-

-Sí, bueno yo quería preguntarte si…-

-Hayley, no le digas nada, es imposible- intervino Isabella en la conversación.

-No es cierto- contesto la niña haciendo un puchero.

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Basta ya!, Hayley, ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Edward desesperado al ver la discusión de su hija y Bella.

-Ah, pues, mañana es mi recital de ballet- Edward asintió –Y yo quiero que Bella valla, pero como solo pueden ir los padres yo le dije que quiero que se haga pasar por mi mamá- Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Qué? –Y quería preguntarte si podemos hacerlo, por favor- el castaño se quedo estático ante la petición.

-Hayley, eso es…-

-Por favor papá, solo será una noche sí, quiero que Bella valla, por favor- rogó la niña.

-Hayley, ya te lo había dicho, es imposible, podemos buscar una solución- intervino Bella.

-Por favor Bella, tienes que ir, si, por favor- volvió a pedir juntando sus manos en señal de suplica, ambos castaños se miraron, si aceptaban, solo indicaba una sola situación y sería muy complicado para ambos…

* * *

Se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de todo Londres y no era para menos, tenían una cita muy importante con dos importantes empresarios, Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en una mesa cercana a una ventana, se habían mantenido en silencio desde que habían llegado, ambos pensaban, cruzaban sus miradas de vez en cuando, Jasper solo veía a todos y cada uno de las personas del restaurante y Alice jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

-Am Jasper- dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio.

-Si dime-

-Bueno yo… quería decirte… que yo…-

-Señor Hale, gusto en verlo- interrumpió un hombre de unos 60 años cabello cano y ojos grises, Jasper se levanto de su asiento al igual que Alice, misma que ahora mostraba una sonrisa forzada por su intento fallido.

-El gusto es mío señor Richardson- saludo el zafiro con un apretón de manos –Le presento a la señorita Alice William, es la hija de la señora Elizabeth y viene en su representación, Alice él es el señor George Richardson-

-Mucho gusto- dijo la amatista haciendo una reverencia, el hombre respondió igualmente con el mismo gesto. En ese momento un joven de unos 25 años, cabello negro y ojos grises apareció.

-Ah, quiero presentarles a mi hijo Demetri, Demetri ellos son el señor Jasper Hale y la señorita Alice William- -Demetri saludo a Jasper con un apretón de manos y a Alice le tomo la mano y deposito un pequeño beso en ella, la amatista contesto con una sonrisa, cosa que molesto levemente a Jasper.

-Bueno pues comencemos- dijo Jasper tomando asiento nuevamente, siendo imitado por los otros tres que lo acompañaban.

-Y dígame, ¿Qué contrato es exactamente el que ofrece las empresas Hale? porque yo tengo entendido que…- comenzó George, Jasper contestaba a todas y cada una de las preguntas en tanto Alice y Demetri estaban en silencio.

-Usted es la hija de la señora Elizabeth- pregunto Demetri.

-Sí, así es-

-Bueno, es que ella nos ha comentado mucho de usted y para ser sinceros, tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerla-

-Muchas gracias, es un honor saberlo- contesto Alice con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué, y dígame ¿Apoya a la señora Elizabeth en los negocios?-

-No, la verdad soy diseñadora, ah y joven Richardson dígame Alice, me hace sentir mayor al hablarme de "usted"-

-Será un honor Alice, pero entonces dime Demetri, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- ambos mostraron una sonrisa, Jasper veía la escena molesto, de pronto le surgieron unas ganas tremendas de golpear al hijo de su socio, pero se contuvo, el señor Richardson hablaba y hablaba pero él estaba más concentrado en la conversación que mantenía su mejor amiga con Demetri, pasaron los minutos y ellos solo reían, sonreían y platicaban muy animados, Jasper pudo observar como Demetri tomaba la mano de Alice y comenzaba a trazar pequeños círculos con sus dedos, la amatista solo reía. No pudo soportarlo más y se levanto de golpe atrayendo las miradas de todos en el restaurante.

-Disculpen pero tengo que hablar con la señorita William… en privado-

-Jasper que…- pero antes de que Alice pudiera terminar la pregunta, el zafiro la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la obligo a ponerse de pie, ambos caminaron fuera del restaurante ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

-¡Jasper, suéltame me estas lastimando!- grito Alice una vez que estuvieron fuera, Jasper obedeció y se coloco frente a ella.

-¡Que te pasa, te la has pasado coqueteando con ese tipo!- grito molesto, Alice solo hizo un gesto de no comprender.

-¿Qué, a que te refieres Jasper?, no sé de qué me hablas-

-¡Claro que lo sabes!-

-¡No, no lo sé, dime de que hablas!- grito también desesperada.

-¡Que solo estas coqueteándole a ese tipo, al tal Demetri!-

-¡Claro que no Jasper, que te sucede!, acaso estas insinuando que yo…-

-Que mas podría pensar, que eres una…- pero antes de que terminara un golpe se escucho proveniente de la fuerte bofetada que Alice le había dado.

-No puedo creerlo de ti- sus ojos ya estaban empañados –Yo nunca haría una cosa así, ¡Sabes porque!- hizo una pausa -¡Porque eres tan ciego que durante años, no te diste cuenta que Te amo!- ante esto Jasper solo la miro sorprendido.

Alice se dio vuelta, de sus ojos ya salían lágrimas, comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el restaurante, Jasper seguían paralizado, no podía creer lo que su "amiga" le acababa de decir, fue entonces que lo comprendió, lo que había sentido durante todo el viaje cada vez que la veía, cada vez que le sonreía, los celos, todo, todo estaba claro, ya no podía negarlo, no había duda alguna, amaba a Alice, idiota, se dijo a sí mismo, por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la verdad, no perdió más tiempo, corrió en dirección a la joven de cabello negro y la abrazo por la espalda, fuertemente, gesto que la sorprendió.

-Perdóname- susurro –Por ser tan ciego, por ser un idiota que desperdicio tanto tiempo- Alice se dio vuelta quedando frente al zafiro –Porque al fin, me he dado cuenta que yo también te amo, te amo tanto-

-Jasper…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar los labios de Jasper sellaron los suyos comenzando con un beso dulce pero al igual lleno de pasión con el que Alice había soñado, tiempo después se separaron debido a la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

-¿Me perdonas?- pregunto Jasper

-Claro que te perdono- y así comenzaron nuevamente con otro beso sellando en él, el amor que ahora estaban seguros, sentían por el otro.

* * *

Sábado, 6:30 p.m. Isabella aun seguía preguntándose ¿Cómo se había metido en eso?, ahora la joven de ojos jade intentaba encontrar un vestido para el recital de ballet de Hayley, en efecto después de tanto discutirlo, finalmente Edward y ella habían aceptado aquel "trato" en el cual la castaña se hiciera pasar por la madre de Hayley, sin embargo ahora el problema era uno y solo uno, no podía encontrar un vestido, y el evento iniciaría en una hora, para lo cual Edward se había ofrecido amablemente a pasar por ella, después del incidente con la deuda el ambarino se sabía la dirección de memoria.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, los minutos pasaban y ella no encontraba el atuendo adecuado, fue entonces que recordó, ese vestido que Alice había diseñado para ella, de inmediato saco de su armario muchos zapatos, cajas y ropa diferente hasta encontrar una caja de color blanco, en ella estaba aun vestido largo de color negro que se amarraba al cuello, y junto a él unas zapatillas del mismo color. Minutos después se veía al espejo con el hermoso vestido que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, se había maquillado levemente con tonos azules y su largo cabello lo dejo suelto.

Espero durante un rato hasta que se escucho como tocaban la puerta de entrada, Bella abrió encontrándose frente a frente con Edward que vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca, el castaño se quedo impresionado al ver a Bella, no podía creer que ella fuera aquella niñera que cuidaba de su hija, esa noche se veía, simplemente hermosa, fue lo que pensó, en tanto la joven Swan no se quedaba atrás, ¿Por qué nunca había notado lo bien que se veía su jefe con traje de gala?

-¡Bella, te ves muy bonita!- ante este grito por parte de Hayley, ambos salieron de sus pensamientos para volver de nueva cuenta a la realidad.

-Ah, sí Hayley, muchas gracias- respondió Isabella mostrando una sonrisa, Edward solo seguía pensando, ¿Por qué no podía quitarle la vista?

-Am, papá, papá, ¡Papá!- grito Hayley, Edward volteo la mirada hacia su hija. –Se nos va a hacer tarde-

-Si, ejem, si vamos- los tres salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al auto plateado de Edward, pasaron la mayor parte del camino en silencio, pronto llegaron a un auditorio donde Isabella supuso era el recital de ballet, Edward estaciono el auto y los tres descendieron, al hacerlo el ambarino ofreció su brazo a Bella, que después de dudarlo un poco acepto el gesto.

-Ah y por cierto, nada de Señor Cullen, o señorita Swan, si queremos que funcione tengo que llamarte por tu nombre y tu por el mío, estás de acuerdo- susurro Edward antes de entrar.

-Sí, claro… -

-Entonces, entremos… Isabella- dicho esto los tres entraron al gran auditorio, Bella noto a muchas personas que se encontraban de pie, supo eran los padres de todas las pequeñas bailarinas.

-Señor Cullen, es un placer contar con su presencia el día de hoy- saludo la que parecía ser la profesora de ballet. –Ah, y usted debe ser la señora Cullen- esta vez se dirigió a Bella.

-Am, ah, sí- hizo una pausa –Soy Isabella Sw…- Edward y la niña la vieron con un poco de temor en sus miradas –Cullen, Isabella Cullen, mucho gusto- corrigió estrechando su mano con la de la profesora.

-Bien, ya es hora, Hayley, vamos tienes que cambiarte y pronto vamos a comenzar, con su permiso-

-Sí, adiós papá, adiós mamá- se despidió la niña, Bella solo le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y luego de esto la profesora desapareció junto con ella detrás de una cortina dejando solos a ambos castaños.

Luego de que ambos estuvieran en sus respectivos lugares, pasaron unos minutos antes de que el telón se abriera y mostrara a la profesora de la escuela de ballet.

-Señoras y señores, es un honor contar con su presencia el día de hoy para este evento tan importante, muchas gracias- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, después de esto las pequeñas estudiantes salieron a escena y Bella al ver a Hayley se quedo sorprendida, la pequeña niña castaña llevaba el mismo traje de hada que años atrás le había pertenecido.

-Ese…- susurro, Edward solo volteo a verla.

-Hayley quiso usarlo, me contó que se lo habías regalado- Bella solo sonrió, al mismo tiempo que veía como el recital comenzaba, todos los presentes ponían mucha atención, en especial a la pequeña niña vestida de hada, al termino del recital los familiares de las bailarinas se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron fuertemente entre ellos Bella y Edward.

Hayley bajo del escenario sin esperar a que cerraran el telón y corrió a abrazar a Bella los aplausos se escucharon aun mas fuertes, el castaño veía la escena sorprendido, y extrañamente feliz.

-Muchas gracias mamá- dijo Hayley aun abrazando a su niñera, Edward sentía que el corazón se le quebraba en mil pedazos al escuchar a su hija, ella necesitaba a su madre y él lo sabia mejor que nadie, sin embargo no debía, no podía decirle la verdad, estaba seguro que si la pequeña Hayley se enterara, lo odiaría por siempre.

* * *

_**Sí, sí, lo sé... **_¿Díganme cuándo & dónde quieren matarme? no haré protesta alguna...

jaja, bueno chicas, la verdad es que en verdad deseo que no me maten, pero la verdad este capítulo no lo subí antes por tiempo... he estado muy ocupada... el centro de idiomas, la tarea de la escuela (que aún no me aprendo del todo) y las vueltas que se me han presentado & deberes a realizar en mi casa. Es difícil, si, pero no imposible. Bien... que les pareció este cap. ¡lo sé! aun no pueden creer lo de Edward, ¿Cierto?... pues bien... yo tampoco lo creía en su tiempo...

**#** También, estoy muy feliz porque no puedo creer que una historia publicada por mí (lagrimitas) tenga 60 Reviews con tan solo 4 capítulos, esto chicas, me emociona mucho... demasiado. Las alertas me están lloviendo, prácticamente ni lo creo. En fin, quiero decirles que **espero su apoyo en este capítulo con los rr**, ¡POR QUE! ¿No son lindos Jasper y Alice? los amo... _demasiado._

**# _Trataré de actualizar antes del lunes_**, mmm... ¿domingo tal vez?, no lo sé. Espero les haya gustado... hay recibo los tomatazos.

_besos._

**Denisse.**


	6. ¿Una boda?

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie M. tampoco la historia, esta le pertenece a **Star Night**, quien ahora es: **Spring-Night**. Yo solo, con su debida autorización la adapto al fandom de Twilight para todas ustedes.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan quería conseguir un empleo a como diera lugar, en un intento desesperado se convirtió en la nueva niñera que cuida a la hija de Edward Cullen ¿Qué sucede cuando su jefe comienza a gustarle más de lo normal? AU ExB

* * *

Vestido de Bella en el blog: **http : / / denissemake. blogspot. com /**

_(une los espacios)_

* * *

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado**_

_"Nunca digas nunca, porque todo será utilizado en tu contra... El destino tiene esa maña"_

_**Capitulo 6: ¿Una boda?**_

_Aeropuerto de la ciudad de Forks, 12:30 p.m. _

Isabella se encontraba esperando a su amiga, según la última conversación que había tenido con ella la noche anterior después del recital de ballet de Hayley, le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa, una voz resonó por todo el lugar anunciando el aterrizaje del avión proveniente de Londres-Inglaterra, minutos después pudo observar entre los pasajeros a Alice que caminaba en dirección a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ally!- grito Bella abrazando a la amatista –Que bueno que estas aquí ¿Cómo te fue?- Jasper apareció en ese momento dándole a la medianoche un leve beso en los labios, cosa que sorprendió a Bella.

-Hola Bells- saludo el rubio tiempo después

-Hola Jasper, no tengo palabras, enserio muchas felicidades- dijo sonriente

-Pero eso no es todo- Alice mostró su mano en la cual se encontraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso, Bella solo pudo abrazarla con emoción

-¡Felicidades! Y díganme ¿Cuándo es la boda?-

-En una semana- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¡En una semana!- grito sorprendida –Ustedes sí que van rápido-

-No existe el tiempo cuando estas enamorado- dijo Jasper –Bueno, yo aun tengo que ir a ver a tu jefe, nos vemos luego amor, adiós Bella- se despidió de la amatista con un beso y salió del aeropuerto.

-Y bien, cuéntame ¿Cómo estuviste tu?- pregunto Alice.

-Bien, pues solo tuve un imprevisto con mi departamento-

-¿Un imprevisto, ¿Algo grave Bella, porque no me avisaste?-

-Lo siento pero no quería atrofiarte con mis problemas-

-Y ¿Cuál fue ese improvisto?-

-Pues- ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida –Primero me robaron el dinero que Emmet me había enviado para pagar la mensualidad del departamento-

-¡Bella, no te paso nada!- grito Alice preocupada.

-No, no, no te preocupes- hizo una pausa –Después de eso me notificaron que me desalojarían en 24 horas si no pagaba y como no tenía dinero tú te imaginaras, un señor llego ese día en la noche para sacarme del departamento pero…- bajo la cabeza algo sonrojada-

-¿Pero…?-

-Bueno, pues Cullen llego y pago la deuda-

-¡Ay Bella, que hermoso gesto, eso quiere decir que le gustas!- grito emocionada

-No Alice, como crees, solo lo hizo por ayudarme- dijo aun mas sonrojada.

-Isabella Marie Swan, me tienes que contestar a esto… dime, ¿Te gusta?-

-Yo… pues yo no…-

-Isabella, sin mentiras-

-No lo sé, siento que me gusta pero, hay muchas cosas que no se de él y presiento que oculta un secreto, algo muy importante y no sé que es, estoy cada vez mas confundida-

-Dices que oculta un secreto-

-Sí, algo muy importante y a la vez peligroso, la verdad no sé que es y no quiero involucrarme en ese secreto, aun no estoy segura si me gusta o no-

-Pues que te puedo decir solo piénsalo Bella, estoy segura que las respuestas llegaran por si solas-

-Sí, gracias Alice-hizo una pausa –Y dime, ¿Cómo fue?-

-La verdad fue algo que no me esperaba…- Alice comenzó a contarle todo desde la cena con los empresarios hasta la declaración –Después de eso me invito a cenar y ahí me pidió que me casara con el-

-¡Ay Ally, estoy muy feliz por ti!- dijo abrazando nuevamente a su amiga. –Ahora, que te parece si vamos a ver los vestidos de novia, recuerda que tu boda es en una semana-

-Sí, vamos, mi equipaje y el de Jasper está en camino a nuestras casas así que no habrá problema-

-Entonces en marcha- y dicho esto ambas salieron del aeropuerto.

* * *

En la mansión Cullen, Edward se encontraba como todos los domingos en su estudio, pensaba en su hija, en Hayley, en todo el daño que le estaba ocasionando sin quererlo, pero no podía decirle la verdad, no quería perder a la única persona que le daba luz a su vida, de pronto la puerta del estudio se abrió dejando ver a un Jasper muy sonriente

-Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estás?- saludo

-Mal ¿Y tú?- contesto

-Primero lo primero, ¿Cómo que mal? Edward no puedo dejarte ni dos días porque te conviertes en todo un zombi- bromeo el zafiro

-Ayer a Hayley se le ocurrió la idea de que Swan se hiciera pasar por su madre para que pudiera verla en su recital-

-¡QUE!- se sorprendió –No, _eso_ sí es nuevo-

-Pero me di cuenta que ella lo que más necesita es a una madre, nada más, solo eso-

-E Isabella es la indicada ¿No?-

-¡Qué diablos te pasa Jasper, como dices eso!- exclamo el castaño levemente sonrojado.

-Oh, pues entonces explícate-

-Lo que quiero decir es que he estado pensando en si decirle la verdad a Hayley, por una parte pienso que es necesario, pero por otra…-

-¿Temes que pueda odiarte por eso?- termino la oración

-Si-

-Haz lo que creas más conveniente, solo piénsalo-

-Sí, creo que eso haré- hizo una pausa –Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal tu viaje?-

-De maravilla- contesto sonriente

-Espera, tú odias los viajes de negocios-

-Sí, comúnmente, pero este fue diferente, simplemente perfecto-

-Y ¿Por qué?-

-Sencillamente porque conocí a la mujer de mi vida-

-¿Ah?- pregunto Edward haciendo un gesto de no entender.

-Con decirte que me caso en una semana te lo digo todo-

-¡Te vas a casar en una semana!- grito sorprendido –Valla, valla, y dime ¿Quién es la desafortunada?- pregunto ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su amigo.

-Es Alice-

-¡Tu amiga!- grito nuevamente

-Edward, en primera deja de gritar porque me vas a dejar sordo- dijo sonriente –Y en segunda ahora es mi prometida y tienes que asistir a la boda-

-No me lo perdería por nada y bueno, felicidades- ambos se dieron un abrazo palmeando la espalda del otro, se separaron rápidamente y en ese momento la sirvienta apareció en el estudio.

-Disculpe señor pero es urgente- hablo

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es su hija-

-¿Qué tiene mi hija?- pregunto el ambarino preocupado.

-Está muy mal señor, tiene mucha fiebre- Edward salió corriendo de inmediato en dirección a la habitación de Hayley siendo seguido por Jasper, al llegar a su destino observo a la pequeña que estaba muy roja por la fiebre tan alta y respiraba agitadamente, Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama y toco la frente de su hija.

-Edward quieres que…- pero antes de que Jasper pudiera terminar, Edward lo interrumpió.

-Jasper, llama a un doctor, rápido- el aludido obedeció inmediatamente y marco un numero en su teléfono celular, sin embargo nadie contesto.

-Edward, el doctor que conocemos no contesta-

-¡Pues llama a alguien más!- grito desesperado.

-Pa…pá… Bell… Bell… aa- el susurro de la niña atrajo de inmediato la atención de ambos hombres.

-Jasper, llama a Swan, dile que venga-

-Claro- Jasper volvió a marcar un número, luego de un rato alguien contesto.

_-Hola- _era la voz de Bella.

-Bella, ¿Eres tú? Que no es el celular de Alice- pregunto

_-Si, pero ella ahora está ocupada comprando un par de cosas, ¿Sucede algo malo Jasper?-_

-Tienes que venir a la casa de Edward rápido-

_-¿Por qué, que pasa?-_

-Hayley está muy mal, ven de inmediato-

_-¡Que!, en un minuto estoy halla, nos vemos_- y dicho esto corto la comunicación.

-Dice que viene en camino- informo el rubio, Edward aun veía a la pequeña con semblante preocupado, luego de esperar varios minutos Bella entro por la puerta.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto preocupada tocando la frente de la niña.

-No lo sé, acabo de enterarme- dijo Edward.

-¿No llamaron a un doctor?- pregunto Alice desde la puerta.

-Sí, lo hicimos pero no lo encontramos y francamente no conocemos a nadie más- dijo Jasper.

-Tiene fiebre demasiado alta-Isabella salió de la habitación y regreso con un recipiente lleno de agua y un pañuelo.-Quítele todas las sabanas- le ordeno a Edward, el castaño obedeció de inmediato, Bella mojo el pañuelo en el agua y lo coloco en la frente de Hayley –Esto bajara un poco la fiebre-

-Nosotros iremos por un médico- dijo Jasper y salió de la habitación junto con su prometida.

-No se preocupe, ella estará bien- dijo Bella, Edward solo volteo a verla –Se que la quiere mucho y por eso mismo debe tener fe en que las cosas estarán bien, ya lo verá- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo el ambarino mostrando una leve sonrisa que logro sonrojar un poco a la joven castaña.

-No es nada- justo en ese momento iba a retirar el pañuelo de la frente de Hayley, sin embargo antes de hacerlo rozo levemente la mano de Edward que estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, no supo que le sucedió en ese momento, pero con tan ese leve contacto sintió una extraña sensación de calidez y de protección, aparto su mano rápidamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora y estaba muy sonrojada, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

* * *

Alice y Jasper transitaban por las calles de Forks en el auto de este último, tratando de encontrar a un doctor.

-Tú crees que haya sido buena idea dejarlos solos- pregunto Alice.

-Sí, les hará bien, no sé si es mi imaginación pero presiento algo entre ese par-

-Sí, yo también-

-Además, teníamos que buscar a un doctor-

-Es cierto, ¡Jasper cuidado!- grito Alice al ver como una mujer se atravesó en el camino, Jasper logro frenar a tiempo.

-¡Que te pasa, fíjate como…! ¿Jasper?- pregunto la mujer al ver al conductor.

-¿Tanya?- Alice solo observaba la escena confundida y un poco molesta, ¿Por qué su prometido conocía a esa chica?

-Quien lo diría, volverte a ver de esta manera- saludo acercándose al carro –Y veo que estas acompañado, ¿Es tu prometida?- pregunto al ver el anillo en la mano de Alice.

-Sí, Alice ella es Tanya Denalí una conocida de Edward y mía, Tanya ella es mi prometida Alice William-

-Mucho gusto- se saludaron ambas mujeres con una sonrisa.

-Y, a donde van con tanta prisa-

-Buscamos a un doctor, la pequeña Hayley está muy enferma- dijo el rubio.

-Si gustan, yo conozco a un doctor, puedo llevarlos con el-

-Sí, claro sube- y tras esto se pusieron en marcha nuevamente.

Horas después todos se encontraban en la mansión Cullen esperando el informe del doctor, una vez que salió de la habitación todos se acercaron.

-Doctor ¿Cómo esta mi hija?- pregunto Edward.

-Mejor, ahora está descansando, en unos dos días estará completamente recuperada, tal parece que tomo un resfriado pero gracias a que bajaron la fiebre antes se encuentra mucho mejor- todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Muchas gracias doctor, lo acompaño a la salida- dijo Alice saliendo con el doctor.

-Edward, puedo entrar a verla- pregunto Tanya fingiendo preocupación, Edward solo asintió y vio desaparecer a la mujer de cabellos rubios tras la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Papá!- fue el grito que se escucho minutos después, todos entraron alarmados encontrándose con Tanya tirada en el piso y Hayley encima de su cama con una de sus almohadas. –Lo siento, es que tuve una pesadilla- dijo algo apenada, Bella y Edward se acercaron sonrientes al ver a la pequeña mucho mejor de salud, Edward cargo a su hija en brazos e Isabella le dio un beso en la frente.

-Qué bueno que ya estás bien- dijo Bella.

-Si nos preocupaste mucho- comento Jasper desde la puerta.

-Que les parece si vamos a festejar todos juntos- propuso la prometida del último.

-¡Sí! Yo quiero helado- grito Hayley emocionada, todos la vieron con una sonrisa y salieron de la habitación ignorando a Tanya que aun seguía en el piso inconsciente por el golpe que Hayley le había propinado.

* * *

Una semana paso rápidamente después del incidente y por fin se celebraría la boda que todos esperaban, la de Jasper y Alice. Bella se encontraba en la mansión de su prima intentando calmarla, la amatista estaba demasiado nerviosa y caminaba en círculos moviendo sus manos y hablando cosas que Bella no lograba comprender.

-Alice, cálmate ya, vas a hacer un agujero en el piso además que no te entiendo nada- dijo Isabella con una sonrisa.

-¡Ay Bells, puedes creerlo, me voy a casar en cuatro horas y estoy muerta de nervios!-

-Alice te pusiste igual cuando le diste la noticia a tu madre y ya ves que termino por aceptar a Jasper muy bien-

-Sí, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo-

-Vamos Alice, mejor comencemos a arreglarte-

-Muchas gracias Isabella-

-No es nada, eres mi mejor amiga, es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-Bueno, pero promete me algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Que cuando sea tu boda con Cullen dejaras que te ayude con todo- dijo sonrojando a la chica

-¡ALICE!-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Cullen, todo parecía tan alborotado.

-Jasper, te quieres tranquilizar, me estas mareando- se burlaba Edward, de su amigo que caminaba de un lado a otro en el estudio del ambarino.

-No puedo- contesto.

-Quien lo diría, no pensé vivir para ver finalmente a Jasper Hale completamente desesperado-

-Ya veremos cómo te pones tú cuando vuelvas a casarte-

-Ya te lo dije, no volveré a cometer ese error-

-Edward, no digas "De esa agua no beberé" porque terminaras haciéndolo, algún día no muy lejano, apuesto mi nombre a que si-

-Entonces dime ¿Cómo vas a llamarte de ahora en adelante?- Jasper solo ignoro la pregunta y siguió caminando de un lado a otro, Hayley entro en ese momento, la pequeña niña vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con flores amarillas y su cabello estaba suelto.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto

-Hermosísima- contesto Edward cargando a su hija en brazos y mostrando una sonrisa.

-Oye tío Jasper, no vas a cambiarte- pregunto la niña señalando la ropa del zafiro.

-¡Diablos!- contesto el rubio y salió corriendo del estudio ante la mirada divertida de Edward.

-¿Papá porque mi tío Jasper esta tan nervioso?- pregunto con inocencia

-Porque esta algo loco- dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Ya esta, estas hermosa Alice- dijo Isabella observando a su amiga que ahora estaba lista para el día más importante de su vida, su vestido blanco se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta mientras varios mechones rebeldes se escapaban dándole un toque perfecto. Bella se había encargado de maquillarla levemente con tonos azules, ahora todo estaba listo.

-Bien Alice, ya casi es hora-

-Bella aun estoy nerviosa-

-No te preocupes, recuerda que pase lo que pase…-

-Todo estará bien- dijo completando la oración.

-Así es, ahora voy a arreglarme y luego nos marcharemos a la iglesia-

-Si-

* * *

Todo estaba preparado ya, Jasper esperaba en el altar a Alice, aun seguía nervioso, no lo negaba, entre los invitados se encontraba Elizabeth William que coordinaba todo detalle y le ordenaba a sus guardaespaldas que gravaran todo en video. La marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse y en la entrada se podía observar a la pequeña Hayley con un canasto en las manos y lanzando pétalos de flores, detrás de ella se encontraba Alice que se encaminaba sonriente hacia el altar del brazo del señor George Richardson que a pesar de no ser familiar de la amatista la apreciaba mucho a ella y a su madre, al llegar frente a Jasper Hale le concedió al zafiro el brazo de Alice y después de esto se alejo, todos en la iglesia tomaron sus lugares al igual que los novios.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de estas dos almas en sagrado matrimonio- dijo el sacerdote –Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- solo se escucho un silencio total, así paso toda la celebración Jasper y Alice se veían con un brillo especial en sus miradas, en tanto Edward y Bella estaban pendientes de todo.

-Jasper Hale, aceptas a Alice William como tu legitima esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Sí, sí, sí, acepto- dijo sonriente

-Alice William, aceptas a Jasper Hale como tu legitimo esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Sí, claro que acepto- dijo también sonriente

-Lo que Dios a unido hoy, no lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia- Jasper así lo hizo todos se pusieron de pie de inmediato y aplaudieron con fuerza celebrando con ello la unión de ambos.

Después de la boda todos los invitados llegaron a la gran fiesta, saludando y felicitando a los novios, finalmente llego el baile, Alice y Jasper abrieron la pista seguidos por varias parejas, Isabella estaba sentada en una de las mesas luciendo un hermoso vestido verde entallado y forrado con un suave encaje negro*y charlando con Demetri quien también había sido invitado, Edward en tanto estaba también sentado en una mesa un poco mas apartada siendo acompañado por Tanya que también intentaba conversar , solo que el ambarino no prestaba atención, observaba la mesa donde se encontraba Bella, pudo notar como Demetri se levantaba de su lugar y le extendía su mano a la castaña quien acepto gustosa, luego se dirigían a la pista de baile, Edward los siguió con la mirada ¿Por qué de pronto le daban tantas ganas de golpear a ese tipo?

-Edward, yo también quiero bailar, ¿Vamos?- escucho que decía su acompañante, Edward no supo el porqué pero solo acepto, rápidamente tomo a la rubia de la mano y se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Bella bailando con Demetri, tomo de la cintura a Tanya y comenzó a bailar con ella que estaba más que feliz.

Bella se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a sentir un coraje inmenso, quería ser ella la que bailara con Edward, un momento, ¿Qué?

La música paro, alunas parejas regresaron a sus respectivas mesas pero otras esperaron a que una nueva canción empezara, esta vez era mucho más lenta que la anterior, Demetri le extendió su mano a Tanya que estaba a su lado, esta acepto el gesto algo incomoda y molesta, Bella pudo notar como el muchacho de ojos grises le guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba con Tanya unos cuantos centímetros.

Ambos castaños se quedaron en silencio hasta que Edward en un impulso extendió su mano a Bella que lo miro sorprendida, después de unos segundos acepto, el ambarino la tomo de la cintura, entrelazo su mano con la de ella y así comenzaron a bailar, lentamente, viéndose a los ojos y perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Isabella sentía como la misma sensación de calidez y protección volvía a inundarla, su corazón latía tan fuerte que incluso podía escucharlo, Edward cruzaba por una situación similar, solo que a él lo inundaba una extraña sensación de paz y felicidad.

El baile termino y para muy a su pesar de ambos tuvieron que separarse, por fin llego la hora en la que el novio y la novia arrojaran el ramo y la liga. Muchas chicas se formaron detrás de Alice que lanzo el ramo, mismo que cayó en manos de Bella lo mismo sucedió con Jasper, todos los hombres se formaron tras él a excepción de uno, Edward se mantuvo sentado en su mesa aun pensando en el baile anterior, Jasper lanzo la liga y sorpresivamente cayó en las manos de Edward.

Jasper y Alice se miraron contentos, todo indicaba que en un tiempo no muy lejano una nueva boda se celebraría.

* * *

Bueno, gracias a los (creo 80) rr, que me han dejado (: me hacen muy feliz, quieren ver el vestido que uso bella?, entren al blog:

**http : / / denissemake. blogspot. com /**

ah, chicas y porfavor(: dejen reviews, es que soy una glotona de primera. ambrienta de comentarios :D tan siquiera les deje el cap un dia antes de lo acordado, meresco puntos por eso, no?... bueno,. besos chicas!

**PD: **trataré de actualizar el lunes, todo depende de los rr. :D


	7. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie M. tampoco la historia, esta le pertenece a **Star Night**, quien ahora es: **Spring-Night**. Yo solo, con su debida autorización la adapto al fandom de Twilight para todas ustedes.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan quería conseguir un empleo a como diera lugar, en un intento desesperado se convirtió en la nueva niñera que cuida a la hija de Edward Cullen ¿Qué sucede cuando su jefe comienza a gustarle más de lo normal? AU ExB

* * *

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

_Cuando me mientas hazlo con cariño porque como sea verdad no te quedará ni una huella, mi niño._

_**Capitulo 7: Revelaciones**_

Un nuevo día se anunciaba con la salida del sol, Bella sorpresivamente ya estaba despierta no había podido dormir durante el resto de la noche, aun tenia grabado en su mente el baile con Edward, cada movimiento, cada paso, todo.

Se sentía bien, feliz, muy feliz, ya no había duda alguna, lo tenía claro, le gustaba su jefe, si, le gustaba Edward Cullen y lo había corroborado la noche anterior, al verle con esa mujer, con Tanya, sintió celos, si celos de no ser ella la que estuviera bailando con el hombre de ojos verdes, pero ahora una preguntaba asaltaba su mente, ¿Qué tanto le gustaba?

Después de la fiesta se despidió de Jasper y Alice que partieron inmediatamente a su luna de miel y salió corriendo del lugar, quería estar un momento a solas pensar y aclarar aquel revoltijo que había en su mente y más importante aún, en su corazón.

Suspiro, no iría a trabajar ese día, Edward había decidido quedarse en casa y la había llamado la noche anterior para decirle que no era necesaria su presencia, sin embargo le había prometido a Hayley visitarla esa misma tarde debido a que la niña decía tenerle un regalo especial. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento había tenido una rara sensación en el momento en que su jefe la llamo por teléfono, su corazón igualmente latía con fuerza, ¿Por qué?, aun no lo tenía claro y ese era uno de sus propósitos, saber que le sucedía cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

Se vistió rápidamente, tomo su desayuno y salió de su departamento aun sin quitarse de la mente al hombre de cabello castaño y ojos hermosos que, sorpresivamente le estaba robando el sueño, y pensar que alguna vez llego a creer que era fastidioso.

* * *

Hayley estaba en la sala terminando el regalo que quería darle a su niñera, o mejor dicho intentando terminarlo, entre sus manos tenía un pañuelo de color rosa e intentaba grabar en él, el nombre de su niñera, pero se le estaba complicando mucho, cada vez que hacia un movimiento con la aguja terminaba por hacerse leves cortaditas en los dedos, tenía claro un punto no era lo suficientemente hábil para hacer ese tipo de cosas y eso la desanimo aun mas, quería darle ese pañuelo a Bella por todo lo que había hecho por ella en los últimos días, así que volvió a intentarlo sin embargo no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando una nueva cortadita se le unía a las demás.

-¡Ay, no puedo!- se quejo arrojando la aguja con el hilo directo a la entrada justo cuando Edward entraba.

-Hayley, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto

-Ah, bueno es que intento poner el nombre de Bella en este pañuelo- dijo mostrándolo –Pero no puedo- agacho la cabeza un poco apenada, Edward sonrío tomo la aguja e hilo del piso y se acerco a su hija.

-Ven- dijo una vez que estuvo junto a ella, la niña obedeció y se acerco más a su padre –Dame el pañuelo- así lo hizo Hayley, Edward lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a grabar el nombre de Bella con una habilidad asombrosa –Tienes que hacerlo con mucho cuidado, ahora toma la aguja y haz lo mismo que yo hice- Hayley volvió a tomar el pañuelo en sus manos y siguiendo las indicaciones de Edward termino minutos después.

-¡Si, lo hice, lo hice!- grito emocionada y abrazo fuertemente a Edward -¡Muchas gracias papá!- hizo una pausa –Pero…- dijo alejándose un poco -¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlo?- Edward se puso rojo, y en su frente varias arrugas se hicieron notar, no quería decirle aquel detalle tan vergonzoso de su vida.

-Em, larga historia- dijo levantándose de su lugar –Estaré en el estudio- se despidió dándole un beso en la frente a Hayley y salió de la sala dejando a la niña sola nuevamente.

Comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas, hilo, agujas y tela, cuando de pronto observo como una segunda mano le ayudaba, al ver quien era mostró algo de asombro.

-¿Oiga, que hace? pensé que estaría molesta por el golpe que le di-

-No, no estoy molesta, después de todo tuviste una pesadilla y es normal- contesto Tanya con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno, si usted lo dice- hizo una pausa -¿Vino a buscar a mi papá?-

-Esa es una de las razones, también vine para verte y hablar contigo un rato-

-¿Conmigo?- pregunto señalándose a sí misma.

-Si- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones –La primera vez que te vi dijiste que no creías que soy amiga de tu madre- la pequeña asintió –Pero en realidad lo soy, prueba está en esto- dijo mostrando un medallón en forma de estrella con el nombre: _**Catherine**_ grabado en el.

-¡Es el medallón de mi mamá!- grito tomando el objeto en sus manos.

-Así es-

-Entonces, lo que dijo es cierto pero… ¿Cómo lo consiguió?-

-Tu madre me lo dio antes de morir-

-Ah-

-Si quieres puedes quedártelo-

-¡Enserio!-

-Si, por mi no hay problema- mostró una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias!-

-Y, dime ¿Qué es eso que tienes en tus manos?- pregunto al ver el pañuelo.

-Ah, esto es un regalo-

-¿Me dejas verlo?-

-Si- Hayley extendió el pañuelo, Tanya lo tomo en sus manos y noto el nombre de Bella escrito en el. -¿Es para tu niñera?- pregunto con algo de molestia.

-Si- contesto feliz.

-Valla-

-Mi papá me ayudo- dijo sonriente.

-No… sabía que… mmm… Edward hacía este tipo de cosas-

-Ni yo-

-Sí, tu padre guarda muchos secretos- susurro

-¿Dijo algo?-

-No, nada-

-Si quiere ver a mi papá está en el estudio-

-Muy bien, te veo luego, sobrina- Tanya se levantó de su lugar con el pañuelo entre sus manos y se encamino al estudio, Hayley seguía admirando el medallón que no se percato de esto.

-Hola Hayley- escucho de pronto que la saludaban, al voltear se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su niñera.

-Hola Bella- respondió –Mira, es el medallón de mi mamá- dijo mostrándolo, Isabella lo observo por un momento, se le hacía muy familiar, estaba segura que lo había visto antes.

-¿Quién te lo dio?-

-Esa señora que se llama Tanya-

-Ah- dijo aun viendo el medallón, estaba segura, podía apostar lo que fuera a que había visto antes ese objeto en algún lugar, solo que no recordaba donde.

* * *

Edward estaba en el estudio leyendo varios papeles, sin embargo no podía concentrarse, aun pensaba en lo sucedido el día anterior, en aquel baile, una sensación de felicidad lo inundo nuevamente y sonrío, ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía, solo se sentía feliz, extrañamente feliz. Escucho como tocaban la puerta.

-Pase- segundos después Tanya cruzo la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Edward- saludo la rubia

-Hola Tanya- contesto al saludo –A que debo el honor de tu visita- Tanya tomo asiento frente al ambarino y cruzo las piernas seductoramente.

-Solo venia a visitar a mi sobrina y de paso ver como estabas-

-Bien, gracias-

-Por cierto, le entregue a la pequeña el medallón de Catherine, el que me dio antes de morir-

-Ah-

-Aun piensas en "eso" ¿Cierto?- Edward se mantuvo en silencio, como olvidarlo.

* * *

-Y bien Hayley, ¿Cuál era ese regalo especial del que me hablaste?- pregunto Bella una vez estuvieron ambas sentadas frente a frente.

-Ah, esta por aquí- Hayley busco por todas partes pero no encontró el pañuelo –Creo que se lo llevo esa señora, se lo mostré pero ya no está, ahora regreso- y sin dar tiempo de que su niñera dijera algo mas salió corriendo en dirección al estudio, al llegar a su destino iba a tocar la puerta, de no ser porque escucho el nombre de su madre fue por eso que decidió quedarse a escuchar.

-Edward, ya no debes culparte por lo que paso hace 4 años-

-No puedo, aun siento que fue culpa mía-

-Claro que no, fue un accidente, los accidentes ocurren-

-Pero pude evitarlo, pude hacer algo a tiempo- hizo una pausa –Si lo hubiera hecho Catherine y mi hijo aun seguirían vivos-

-Edward tu no…-

-Yo tuve la culpa de que Catherine muriera en ese accidente- En ese instante la puerta del estudio se abrió atrayendo las miradas de ambos, Edward al darse cuenta de quién era solo abrió los ojos con temor.

-¿No es cierto verdad?- pregunto Hayley–Lo que dijiste ¿No es cierto verdad?- Edward solo bajo la mirada -¿Verdad papá?-

-Hija yo… lo siento- solo pudo decir -¿Hayley?- intento acercarse un poco al ver que la niña no respondía sin embargo Hayley retrocedió.

-¡Tú mataste a mi mamá!- grito con ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Hayley yo…-

-¡Te odio!- grito con más fuerza aun, Edward sintió un golpe en el corazón -¡Te odio! ¡¿Por qué mataste a mi mamá? ¡Asesino!- después de esto salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación seguido por Edward, Tanya solo veía la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción _–Todo de acuerdo al plan-_ pensó interiormente.

* * *

Bella caminaba al estudio, Hayley ya había tardado demasiado en regresar, fue cuando noto como la pequeña corría en dirección hacia ella con la cabeza gacha.

-Hayley ¿Qué…?- intento preguntar, pero la niña siguió corriendo, ignorándola, a la joven castaña esto le pareció muy extraño, y más extraño aun cuando vio a su jefe correr tras la niña, Bella los siguió a ambos y se detuvo al llegar frente a la habitación de Hayley, pudo ver a Edward frente a la puerta cabizbajo.

-¿Cullen? ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto pero Edward no respondió.

-¿Cullen?, ¿Cullen?, ¡Edward!- grito haciendo que el castaño reaccionara en el acto y volteara a verla -¿Qué sucedió?- volvió a preguntar

-Hayley… me odia-

-¿Qué?-

-Se entero que yo fui el culpable de la muerte de su madre-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Bella sorprendida.

-Cuando tenía 19 años conocí a Catherine, a mi esposa- comenzó a relatar –Primero nos hicimos amigos y luego comenzamos a salir, un año después ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo estaba sorprendido, era demasiado joven para tener un hijo y creo que Catherine pensaba lo mismo- Bella escuchaba todo con atención –Decidimos casarnos y tiempo después nació Hayley, al principio todo estuvo en orden, las cosas estaban bien, pero todo cambio- hizo una pausa –Comenzamos a pelear constantemente, nunca podíamos estar de acuerdo en nada, ella quería salir, divertirse como toda chica de 20 años y no pensaba en nuestra hija, no pensaba en quien la cuidaría en su ausencia, no pensaba en nada- Isabella sintió una gran molestia al saber esto ¿Cómo era posible que una madre prefiriera mas divertirse a ver el bienestar de su propia hija? –Un día llovía con fuerza y decidimos salir a una cena que teníamos pendiente con nuestros padres, íbamos discutiendo como ya se nos había hecho costumbre, escuche que ella gritaba voltee mi vista al frente y vi como un carro estaba a punto de estrellarse con el nuestro, trate de frenar, de esquivarlo pero no pude, fue entonces cuando nuestro auto se volcó, yo pude salir a tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera ayudar a Catherine el auto voló en pedazos- Bella abrió los ojos impactada –Después llegaron varios policías, ambulancias, fue entonces que me informaron de la inevitable muerte de ella y que…- Edward paro en esa última parte –Ella estaba embarazada de un mes- la castaña tapo su boca con ambas manos –Me recrimine, día con día la muerte de mi hijo, de ese pequeño ser humano que no había tenido culpa de nada, que fue solo una víctima de las discusiones, las peleas, de todo y me culpe por dejar a mi hija sin una madre, por quitarle a la persona que sería la más importante en su vida y fui aun más egoísta al ocultarle la verdad, al no decirle como fueron exactamente las cosas- Edward termino con su relato y solo agacho aun más la cabeza, Bella se acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, acto que sorprendió al castaño.

-No tienes porque culparte- susurro –Las cosas suceden por una razón, el destino tal vez así lo quiso pero tú hiciste todo por ayudarla y ayudar a tu hijo- Edward lentamente fue correspondiendo al abrazo, minutos después se separaron, Bella algo sonrojada.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunto después al darse cuenta de que antes Bella lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Am, yo… bueno…- tartamudeo.

-No, no hay problema… Isabella- contesto con una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que iré a ver a Hayley, tengo que hablar con ella- dijo también con una leve sonrisa. Y de inmediato entro a la habitación, camino por todo el lugar, llamando a la pequeña pero nada, fue entonces que enfoco su vista a la ventana, esta estaba abierta y de ella colgaba una cuerda.

-No puede ser- susurro y salió corriendo topándose nuevamente con Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver el semblante de la chica.

-Hayley… desapareció… no está- contesto con voz algo quebrada, Edward al escuchar las palabras "desapareció" y "no está" salió corriendo en dirección a la calle.

-¡Espera, Edward!- grito Bella una vez estuvo fuera de la mansión, estaba preocupada, era muy tarde y a Hayley podía pasarle algo malo si estaba sola en las calles de Forks.

Edward solo corría buscando desesperadamente a su hija, esperando verla en algún lugar, si algo llegase a pasarle no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Tanya que solo había observado todo desde un lugar apartado sonreía.

-Espero y con esto me deje de molestar- susurro para sí.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el sur de Estados Unidos para ser más exactos en un hospital, una mujer de 24 años de edad, cabello largo, rubio y rojizo con ojos azules charlaba con un hombre de la misma edad de ella cabello negro e igualmente ojos oscuros.

-Oye Emmet, ya no hay mucho trabajo en el hospital, que te parece si aprovechamos para ir a visitar a tu hermana, ya quiero conocerla- dijo la mujer entusiasmada, Emmet Swan volteo su mirada hacia ella y pensó por un momento.

-No lo sé Rose, Bella debe estar muy ocupada-

-Vamos Emm, anda di que si- insistió.

Emmet suspiro –Esta bien, iremos si nos es posible, mañana mismo-

-¡Ay, qué emoción, gracias Emmet!, ya quiero conocer a mi cuñada – dijo emocionada dándole un leve beso en los labios.

-Bueno, además, yo también quiero ver a la torpe Bella- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Necesitaba pensar ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde podía estar Hayley? Caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada, Edward hacia más de una hora que había salido en la búsqueda de la niña y no regresaba, fue entonces que se percato de la presencia de alguien más.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- pregunto Tanya a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-Salió- respondió la castaña simplemente.

-¿A dónde?-

-Mire, ahorita no le puedo estar dando explicaciones-

-Mira niñita tonta…-

-Guárdese sus comentarios para después- interrumpió, un sonido proveniente de la puerta se escucho atrayendo las miradas de ambas mujeres, Edward entraba con un semblante preocupado, no la encontraba, no podía encontrar a su hija por ningún lado.

-¿Qué paso?-

-No está, no puedo encontrarla-

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tanya pero no hubo respuesta, el rubio llevo ambas manos a su cara, estaba desesperado, daría lo que fuera, así fuera su propia vida porque su hija aquella luz de su vida regresara.

Isabella pensó nuevamente, ¿Dónde buscar?- fue entonces que recordó la plática que había tenido con la niña días antes.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-¿Tú, tienes algún lugar secreto?- pregunto Hayley._

_-¿Lugar secreto?-_

_-Sí, bueno, un lugar al que vallas cada vez que te sientes triste, muchos de mis compañeros de clase hablan de eso-_

_-Ah, pues, si, antes cuando era niña solía ir a una cabaña que esta oculta entre el bosque, ese era mi lugar secreto, aunque seguro ya no está ahí, hace mucho que deje de ir- explico_

_-Quisiera poder ir, sería divertido-_

_-Es mejor que vallas solo cuando estás triste, te ayuda mucho, pero espero no lo hagas por un tiempo- Bella mostró una sonrisa._

_-Si- Hayley igualmente mostró una sonrisa_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

-Ahora regreso- anuncio y salió corriendo de la mansión dejando a Edward solo con Tanya, Bella corría por las calles empapadas en agua de Forks, solo esperaba que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas, pronto llego a aquel bosque al que siempre solía ir cuando niña, busco entre los árboles, las ramas y los arbustos, hasta que pudo encontrar una pequeña cabaña, se acerco lentamente y abrió la puerta, pudo ver a Hayley sentada en una de las esquinas con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Hayley?- la pequeña al escuchar su nombre levanto la cabeza un poco –Gracias a dios que estas aquí- suspiro aliviada -¿Hayley?- se acerco a la niña y una vez frente a ella se hinco a su altura –Hayley, tenemos que regresar a tu casa, tu papá…-

-¡No!- grito interrumpiendo a la castaña –No quiero ir, el mato a mi mamita, es un asesino- dijo llorando.

-Eso no es cierto, cariño- dijo Bella levantando el tono de voz y su voz se suavizo en la última palabra–Tu padre no asesino a nadie, fue un accidente, del que si, se siente muy culpable, tal vez hizo mal en ocultártelo, pero lo hizo por miedo, miedo a que tu ya no lo quisieras- la niña no contesto –O es que acaso ¿Tú ya no quieres a tu padre?- Hayley no contesto nuevamente –tú qué harías si ya nunca pudieras ver a tu papá, ¿Cómo te sentirías?-

-Triste- respondió con un hilo de voz.

-Porque lo quieres mucho ¿No?- la niña solo asintió –Hayley, los adultos también cometemos errores, también mentimos y hacemos muchas cosas que no están bien- hizo una pausa –Pero tu padre ya sufrió mucho y tú debes comprenderlo, el ha dado todo por ti, te ha cuidado y trabaja noche y día solo por ti, para que estés bien y nunca te falte nada- la pequeña solo abrazo a Bella fuertemente y continuo llorando, esta vez de culpa. –Ya, tranquila, cariño, ahora, vamos a tu casa- se incorporo nuevamente y extendió su mano a la niña que acepto el gesto.

* * *

Edward estaba más que desesperado, se sentía morir, su pequeña hija lo único que tenía en la vida estaba sola, en las calles y no sabía qué hacer, solo caminaba de un lado a otro desordenando con una mano sus cabellos cobrizos.

-Edward, cálmate va a aparecer- dijo Tanya fingiendo preocupación.

-¡Como quieres que me calme!- grito – ¡Mi hija está sola, caminando por la calles en algún lugar y todo es culpa mía!- fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Bella que llevaba a Hayley de la mano, Edward al ver a su hija nuevamente se quedo estático, sin saber que hacer, pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo mas vio como Hayley corría hacia él, Edward se hinco y la abrazo fuertemente mientras la pequeña niña de ojos como el agua aun lloraba.

-¡Papá, perdóname, perdóname!- Edward no soporto mas, solo sintió como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, por primera vez en su vida lloraba, lloraba al escuchar a su hija pidiéndole perdón cuando él debía pedir disculpas.

-Hayley, perdóname tú a mi hija, perdóname tú a mi- susurro –Mi niña perdóname, perdóname-

Bella veía todo también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias- dijo Edward a la castaña.

-No es nada- respondió.

Tanya que se había apartado de ellos un poco, saco su teléfono celular y marco un numero, espero hasta que alguien contesto.

_-Ahora que quieres-_ pregunto una voz de mujer

-Ya se entero de la verdad-

_-Y, ¿Qué paso?-_

-Se escapo de la casa pero esa niñera la trajo de nuevo-

_-¡Eres una estúpida Tanya, nunca planeas bien las cosas!-_ hizo una pausa _–Pero supongo no lo perdono-_

-Todo lo contrario-

_-¡No puede ser!-_

-Todo es culpa de esa niñera si ella no estuviera las cosas hubieran salido bien-

_-Pues deshazte de ella o tú me las vas a pagar-_ dijo cortando la comunicación, Tanya solo vio el teléfono molesta.

-Algún día me las vas a pagar tú a mí, maldita- susurro para sí viendo a Bella, Edward y Hayley que seguían aun en la misma posición de antes ajenos al suceso anterior.

* * *

**PERDON!** solo tengo tiempo para decirles eso, estoy hundida en tarea :'( lo siento muuuuuuuuucho :/, ¡PERO ESTOY MUY FELIZ! casi 100 reviews :D, gracias:) espero sigan asi, y que les parecio , se descubrio la verdad... jaja :) y ya salio ROSALIE! habrá un henredo allí:) jaja bye.

**Besos.**

**D. lady lemony. (:**


	8. Vacaciones peligrosas

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie M. tampoco la historia, esta le pertenece a** Star Night**, quien ahora es: **Spring-Night**. Yo solo, con su debida autorización la adapto al fandom de Twilight para todas ustedes.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan quería conseguir un empleo a como diera lugar, en un intento desesperado se convirtió en la nueva niñera que cuida a la hija de Edward Cullen ¿Qué sucede cuando su jefe comienza a gustarle más de lo normal? AU ExB

* * *

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

_**Capitulo 8: Vacaciones peligrosas, ¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

Sábado 10:05 a.m. en cierto departamento una chica castaña se encontraba dormida, en su cara estaba reflejada la desesperación, movía la cabeza y negaba repetidas veces, al mismo tiempo que susurraba cosas inentendibles.

-No, no, no… por favor, no ¡NO!- despertó sobresaltada, sus ojos tenían pequeñas lágrimas y respiraba agitadamente –No, no, fue un sueño- se dijo a sí misma –Fue, solo un sueño- paso sus manos por su largo cabello castaño, imágenes llegaban a su mente como si de una película se tratase, gritos, el sonido de un disparo, sangre derramada y alguien que caía al piso inerte y sin vida –Que alivio- suspiro levantándose de su cama con lentitud, se acerco a su ventana y abrió las cortinas admirando la hermosa mañana que comenzaba, suspiro nuevamente –Hoy no tengo nada que hacer, Alice regresa en una semana más, no tengo que trabajar y fui de compras ayer- pensó por un momento –No se me ocurre nada, creo que lo primero será darme un baño y después ya veré que es lo que puedo hacer- y haciendo lo dicho tomo una toalla y entro al cuarto de baño, saliendo de este minutos después seguida de una nube de vapor.

-Bien, veamos, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- se pregunto una vez estuvo en la cocina ya lista para comenzar el día –Creo que comeré pastel- de la nevera saco un pequeño plato en el que se encontraba una pequeña rebanada del delicioso postre, tomo una cuchara y camino a la sala donde tomo asiento mientras comía. –Hum, esto esta delicioso- susurro mostrando una sonrisa –Le llevare a Hayley un poco, de seguro le gustara- se propuso a sí misma, había pasado ya una semana desde aquel incidente y todo parecía estar en orden, Edward había decidido pasar mucho más tiempo con su hija fue por esa razón que ella no iría a trabajar, ya que el castaño estaría en la mansión y no era necesaria su presencia. Sin embargo no le gustaba mucho la idea, no era que no quisiera que Padre e hija pasaran tiempo juntos sino que estaba cien por ciento segura que cierta rubia estaría en la mansión acosando a su jefe cosa que a ella la molestaba de sobremanera.

Convivir todos los días con Tanya Denalí era un dolor de cabeza y le estaba costando mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, la mayor parte del tiempo la mujer de cabellos dorados estaba en la mansión molestándola con sus comentarios y diciéndole adjetivos como "niñerita" o "niñera de quinta", aquellas "pequeñas opiniones" solo hacían que Bella se enfadara y con esto comenzara una batalla verbal entre las dos mujeres, precisamente recordaba con exactitud que dos días atrás había tenido una riña con Tanya, misma que termino horas después cuando Edward llego de trabajar mientras observaba la escena confundido y no era de esperarse ya que la pequeña Hayley se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala con un enorme tazón de palomitas y veía entretenida como Bella y Tanya se agredían mutuamente.

-Esa mujer es… desesperante- dijo cruzándose de brazos una vez que termino de comer su pastel –No comprendo cómo es que Edward la soporta si es imposible hacerlo- y esa era otra de las razones por las que ahora Tanya la molestaba mas, una vez que se entero que ella podía llamarle a su jefe por su nombre y Edward hacia lo mismo con ella se enojo tanto que termino por gritar un montón de discursos mismos que fueron ignorados por completo, suspiro, tenía que armarse de mucha paciencia de lo contrario estaba segura terminaría por amarrar a Tanya a una roca y lanzarla hasta el fondo del mar.

-Pero no es tan mala idea- dijo mostrando una sonrisa –Si, necesitaría una roca enorme, así nunca saldría del fondo- se levanto de su lugar pensando aun en mil y una torturas para deshacerse de la "tía" de la pequeña, recogió el plato que había usado y después de lavarlo volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar completamente aburrida –Creo que me acostumbre a ver a Hayley y a Edward casi todos los días- susurro con una leve sonrisa, cerró los ojos lentamente recordando todos los suceso ocurridos desde que había conocido a Edward pero sobretodo el más importante que fue unos cuantos días atrás cuando él le había confesado aquel secreto de su pasado, sin embargo seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación de que en cierta manera ella había conocido a la madre de Hayley varios años antes y por sobre lo demás que la había visto hacia un año, pero no recordaba dónde ni cuándo. –Pero, es imposible, Edward me dijo que ella había muerto hace 4 años, a menos que…- abrió sus dos ojos jade y pensó por un momento, luego movió la cabeza repetidas veces –Bella que estas pensando- se regaño a sí misma –Que tonta, claro que no-

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto pesadamente y se encamino a la puerta de entrada, al abrirla se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-¡EMMET!- grito sorprendida

-Hola torpe- saludo el mayor de los Swan a manera de burla, Bella solo ignoro el comentario y lo abrazo muy fuerte

-No esperaba verte- Emmet solo correspondió al abrazo

-Pensaba venir hace una semana pero tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes en el hospital- contesto –Además ella me insistió mucho-

-¿Ella?- pregunto confundida separándose de Toya.

-Si- hablo una tercera voz, Bella al voltear se encontró con una mujer de cabello largo y rubio que la miraba sonriente –Me llamo Rosalie, puedes decirme Rose, soy la novia de tu hermano, mucho gusto- dijo estrechando su mano con la de una Bella muy sorprendida.

-No… novia- tartamudeo – ¡Emmet, porque no me habías dicho nada!- reclamo indignada

-Porque era una sorpresa, BellyBells- respondió- dijo mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos… Emmet Swan, tenía pinta de un oso, pero no uno pequeño, mas bien un gigante oso mutante, era demasiado atractivo para andar solo por las calles y su cabello negro en risos pegados, lo hacía aun mas… sin contar su bien formado cuerpo atlético que era deseado por toda mujer…

-¡Que dijiste!- grito enojada.

-Ya, Emmet, no molestes a tu hermana no vinimos para eso recuerdas- intervino Rosalie

-Aunque el fastidioso de _Emmy _ no me haya dicho nada muchas felicidades a los dos- dijo Isabella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Rosalie.

-Díganme…- mostro una sonrisa traviesa -¿Cuándo es la boda?- Emmet comenzó a toser de una manera desesperada.

-Umm, aun estamos fijando la fecha ¿Verdad?- dijo la de cabello rubio guiñándole un ojo a su novio –Pero, no vinimos solo para hablar, sino para invitarte a que vengas con nosotros a un club campestre-

-¿Club campestre?- pregunto Bella confundida

-Es un lugar que esta a las afueras de Forks, tiene muchas actividades deportivas, canchas de tenis, piscina, restaurantes y muchas cosas más-

-Rose quiere ir a ese lugar y quedarnos ahí durante la semana que estaremos de visita- hablo Emmet que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio

-Entonces, ¿Vienes con nosotros?-

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, tengo que trabajar y…-

-¡Trabajar!- grito Emmet interrumpiendo a su hermana -¡Se puede saber donde!- a Bella se le arrugo la frente por su imprudencia.

-Este… pues…-estaba sin habla, no sabía que decir, si su hermano se enterara donde y "con quien" trabajaba estaba segura armaría un escándalo, conocía perfectamente a su hermano Emmet, el nunca permitiría que ella trabajara como niñera y mucho menos con Bella, un sonido proveniente de la sala llamo la atención de los tres presentes–Ah, ahora vuelvo, voy a contestar el teléfono, entren, pónganse cómodos, ustedes saben…- y sin dar tiempo a que la pareja pudiera decir algo más la chica castaña corrió al interior del departamento.

-Sí, habla Bella- pregunto aliviada-

_-Bella, ¿Eres tú?-_pregunto una voz infantil, ella reconoció de inmediato a quien pertenecía

-¿Hayley, que estás haciendo?- pregunto

_-Bueno, es que…-_ hizo una pausa _–Ay Bella tienes que venir a mi casa por favor-_ pidió.

-Este, yo… Hayley, no puedo ir ahora porque…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Hayley la interrumpió

_-Vamos, no te cuesta nada, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor-_

-¡Bien!, iré ahora mismo, nos vemos- y corto la comunicación.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde iras? Y ¿Por qué no contestaste a mi pregunta?- pregunto Emmet con los brazos cruzados Rosalie solo miraba la escena, la menor de los Swan palideció.

-Ah, a mi trabajo- dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Bien, entonces te acompaño-

-No hermano no hace falta- contesto alarmada

-Dije que iré contigo, además me quiero saber donde trabajas-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, Bella- Emmet comenzó a salir del lugar completamente decidido, dejando solas a Rose y a Bella, esta ultima solo suspiro pesadamente y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones con cansancio.

-Porque presiento que no quieres que Emmet se entere donde trabajas- hablo Rosalie sentándose frente a ella.

-Bien, pero por favor Rose, no le vallas a decir nada a mi hermano, ya sabes él es…- la chica solo asintió –De hecho, no trabajo ejerciendo mi profesión, trabajo… de… niñera-

-¡Niñera!- exclamo asombrada, Bella le tapo la boca con ambas manos

- No grites- le dijo bajito quitando sus manos lentamente.

-Sí, lo siento, pero no entiendo, si tu estudiaste tanto se supone debe ser para después ejercer tu profesión o no, según Emmet, tú te decidiste a estudiar periodismo -

-Sí, pero una vez que intente buscar trabajo nunca me lo daban porque no tenía la suficiente experiencia trabajando, estaba desesperada y quería encontrar un empleo rápido porque me quería independizar, Emmet ya había hecho mucho por mí-

-Pero para el no es ninguna molestia ayudarte-

-Lo sé, pero aun así quería hacerlo, le pedí ayuda a mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Alice, decidimos ir a la empresa de su ahora esposo para ver si él podía darme trabajo, pero para mi mala suerte resulto que no- hizo una pausa –Me recomendó con alguien más, con Edward Cullen, dijo que fuera a verlo y que él podría ser me diera un empleo- Rosalie escuchaba atenta –Llegue a una empresa y me encontré con él, me dijo que necesitaba a una niñera que cuidara de su hija la llevara al colegio y la recogiera, yo acepte y desde entonces trabajo para el- dijo mostrando un ligero sonrojo al hablar de su jefe.

-Ah, y dime, el es de esos, padres cascarrabias que…-

-¡No, no, no! todo lo contrario- dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo a Rose que mostro una sonrisa picara.

-Ah, entonces ¿Cómo es?-

-Bueno… el… yo… este… es… es…- tartamudeo con nerviosismo y sonrojándose más.

-Haber, déjame adivinar, de seguro es tan atractivo que cada que lo vez te deja sin habla no- pregunto con una sonrisita traviesa logrando sonrojar aun mas a Bella –Bien, por lo que me dices todo indica que tiene dinero- hizo una pausa, se levanto de su lugar y camino de un lado a otro –Entonces, hagamos un repaso, no es amargado, es atractivo y tiene dinero, que bueno eso ultimo vendría siendo lo de menos, ahora dime, ¿Es casado?, porque dices que tiene una hija-

-Era, su esposa murió hace 4 años-

-Muy bien- siguió caminando de un lado a otro -Solo una última pregunta ¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Creo que 25-

-¡25 y con una hija!, valla que juventud tan alocada tenemos- suspiro –Bien, bien…- hizo una pausa –Entonces, debo suponer que… estas enamorada de él- Bella se levanto alarmada.

-¡Claro que no Rosalie!- grito, su cara estaba tan roja como una cereza.

- Bella, no me lo puedes negar, la forma en la que hablas, te expresas y sonrojas cuando hablamos de él es evidente- Bella no contesto –Está bien, tal vez no estés enamorada pero no niegues que te gusta- la castaña no respondió nuevamente – ¿Ves? ahora dime ¿Por qué te gusta?, digo debe haber una razón-

-Yo… pues… no se… aun no tengo clara la razón-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-

-Es algo extraño, al principio cuando lo conocí no me caía nada bien, pensaba que era un egocéntrico y maleducado, pero después…- recordó de pronto el suceso de su departamento, en el que Edward muy amablemente había pagado la deuda.

-Después te diste cuenta que no era como pensabas- interrumpió, Bella solo la miro sorprendida –A mi me paso lo mismo con Emmet, solo que yo pensaba que era un machista sin sentimientos- dijo entre risas –Pero aun así ve como termine, lo único que me gustaría seria que aclararas tus sentimientos puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa- hizo una pausa –Ahora, lo que nos debe importar es tu hermano que cuando se entere va a armar un escándalo-

-Pero que hago, Hayley, la niña a la que cuido acaba de llamarme para pedirme que valla a su casa y no puedo faltar, se lo prometí-

-Mmm, no puedes faltar, pero si vamos, Emmet se va a enterar de donde trabajas- Bella asintió –Bien, que haremos, que haremos, mmm… ya se, tengo un plan- dijo con una sonrisa, la castaña solo suplicaba que el plan de Rose funcionara o de lo contrario era muy, pero muy probable que se armaría un escándalo de tamaño colosal.

* * *

Se preguntaba, ¿Cómo rayos se fue a meter en ese enredo? O peor aún, que iba a contestar, no es que representara un gran problema, pero para el sí lo era, tal vez exageraba, o tal vez no pero es que odiaba que su hija le pidiera "ese" favor y lo peor era que siempre terminaba por decir que sí.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, si- preguntaba Hayley a Edward mientras estaban en el jardín descansando después de una larga carrera.

-No- contesto Edward.

-Si-

-No-

-Si, por favor- dijo haciendo un puchero y juntando sus manos, Edward volteo la cara rápidamente, no señor, no iba a caer en ese juego, siempre que ella ponía esa carita de inocente el terminaba por hacer todo lo que ella decía, y esta vez no caería.

-No lo hare-

-Pero porque- pregunto

-Porque no lo hare-

-Que malo eres papá- dijo la pequeña Hayley, Edward volteo a verla y se lamento por haberlo hecho, ya que la pequeña niña hacia un gesto que indicaba que comenzaría a llorar muy pronto, y si había algo que lo hacía cambiar de opinión rápidamente era ese gesto, nunca desde que tenía uso de razón le gustaba ver llorar a una mujer y mucho menos si era su pequeña y única hija.

-Está bien, lo hare, pero tiene que ser rápido- se dio por vencido, un recuerdo asalto su mente de una curiosa conversación que había tenido con Jasper.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-No- respondió Edward ante la petición del zafiro._

_-Edward, vamos, será solo por una noche-_

_-No-_

_-Pero…-_

_-No-_

_-Está bien, no vallas, déjame solo, tu regresa a tu casa a descansar, mientras a mi me devoran vivo- dijo Jasper fingiendo estar dolido._

_-Jasper, no te pongas de melodramático, en primera tengo muchas cosas que hacer y en segunda no te van a devorar vivo, son empresarios, es una simple y sencilla cena de ejecutivos a la que tienes que ir por ser el presidente de las corporaciones Hale-_

_-Sabes, ya quisiera yo ser cierta mujercita que vive en tu casa, así si llorara ahora mismo estoy seguro que ibas conmigo- opino, Edward hizo un gesto de no entender el comentario._

_-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?-_

_-Nada, nada, solo digo que de seguro todas tus pretendientes quieren tener el poder que Hayley tiene por ser tu hija- dijo con una de sus muchas sonrisas enigmáticas y salió de la oficina dejando desconcertado a Edward que aun no comprendía aquella opinión._

_-__**Fin Flash Back-**_

De eso ya habían pasado más de dos semanas y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo que eso significaba, pero es que había que admitirlo, en muchas y muy variadas ocasiones era tan pero tan despistado que no se daba cuenta de las cosas, después de analizarlo quedo más claro que el agua, cierto "poder" del que hablaba Jasper era el mismo del que Hayley hacia uso ahora incluso tenía una fórmula para describirlo:

_Hayley + Lagrimas = Edward hace todo lo que le pida._

Simple, pero diabólico.

-Entonces hay que esperar a Bella- dijo Hayley sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos.

-¿A quién?- pregunto confundido

-A Isabella, le hable hace rato y le dije que viniera- mostro una sonrisa, Edward solo pensó por un momento, proceso la información lentamente, lentamente y se dio cuenta de un gran y asombroso descubrimiento, ¡Hayley lo había planeado todo! –Así podemos ir a la juguetería sin problemas- grito emocionada y corrió al interior de la mansión dando saltitos de felicidad, Edward seguía anonadado y de solo escuchar la palabra "juguetería" en una sola oración le dio escalofríos, ese era uno de los lugares a los que nunca le gustaba ir, ¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple, los niños siempre tienen que ir acompañados de un adulto que los cuide pero para su lastima esos "adultos" siempre terminan por ser las hermanas o las madres solteras de los niños mismas que siempre lo acosan y terminan por… bueno, por pasarse de… listas, en cada ocasión.

Pensó nuevamente y al final se dio cuenta de quien más los acompañaría y precisamente era cierta castaña de ojos chocolate que inundaba sus pensamientos constantemente, desde aquel día le tenía un gran agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por el al encontrar a su hija, sin embargo aun no encontraba la respuesta del porque repentinamente un gran deseo de contarle todo lo sucedido lo había invadido de tal manera que cuando se dio cuenta ya lo había hecho, tal vez era porque ella le inspiraba mucha confianza, y era cierto, desde que la había conocido tenia aquella sensación que le decía que ella era muy diferente y especial.

-Papá, Papá, ¡Papá!- escucho de pronto que le gritaban, al levantar su mirada se encontró con Hayley.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

-Vamos a esperar a Bella, estoy segura llegara muy pronto, vamos- dijo contenta, tomo a su padre de la mano y comenzó a caminar con él hacia la entrada de la mansión, esperaron durante varios minutos, luego de aquel lapso visualizaron como Bella corría hacia ellos, al verlos se detuvo en seco y dio un gran respiro.

-Isabella ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto Edward.

-No… no… pasa… na… nada- dijo la castaña entrecortadamente, lo bueno era que el plan de Rosalie había funcionado. Luego de que ambas salieran del departamento con el plan en mente, observaron que Emmet se encontraba frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, después de dar un montón de explicaciones falsas claro está, del porque de su tardanza emprendieron marcha hacia el "trabajo" de Bella, a medio camino Rosalie quiso entrar en una tienda de zapatos, y fue así que el pretexto de Bella era ese, Rosalie quería comprar zapatos, a Bella se le hacía tarde y Emmet no podía dejar sola a su novia… perfecto.

-Y… ¿Qué hacen afuera?- pregunto desconcertada una vez recobro el aliento.

-Hayley quería esperarte-

-¿Esperarme?-

-Sí, para irnos- dijo la niña.

-¿A dónde?-

-Pues a la…-

-¡ISABELLA SWAN!- interrumpió una tercera voz, Edward y su hija voltearon la vista hacia la persona que gritaba, Bella palideció y al darse media vuelta se encontró con la figura de su hermano mayor que la veía con algo de enojo.

-Em… Emme..t… emmet- tartamudeo Bella.

-¡Me puedes explicar quién es ese sujeto, quien es esa niña y que estás haciendo aquí!- pregunto

-Am… este… yo… bueno…-

-¡Emmet!- gritaron de pronto, todos observaron como Rosalie se aproximaba a ellos corriendo apresurada. – ¡Oye! Tuve que pagarle a la chica del carrito de Hot Dogs por lo que hiciste- dijo indignada –Oh- dijo al ver la situación que se presentaba frente a ella.

-¡Bella, responde!- volvió a gritar -¡Que estás haciendo aquí!-

-Como que, que va a hacer, es mi mamá, a que mas tendría que venir, obvio a vernos a mi papá y a mi- dijo Hayley, todos voltearon a verla y hubo reacciones diferentes, Edward estaba asombrado, Bella mostraba terror, Rosalie estaba confundida y Emmet… bueno, Emmet es Emmet, pero es un Emmet furioso…

-¡Tu, maldito roba hermanas, degenerado, pervertido!- grito señalando a Edward y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, el ambarino solo se quedo en su misma posición, todo paso muy rápido, Hayley retrocedió levemente, Bella junto con Rosalie intento detener a su hermano pero le fue imposible, cuando menos lo esperaron Emmet lanzo un golpe a la cara del castaño que lo detuvo con una mano sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Edward se tapo el golpe con la espalda después,-¡Ya basta, por favor!- grito Bella

-¡No me iré de aquí hasta acabar contigo!- grito nuevamente y lanzo otro golpe que Edward esquivo con mucha facilidad.

-¿No ibas a acabar conmigo?- pregunto Edward.

-¡Ya verás!-

-¡Emmet!- grito Tanya

-¡Edward!- dijo Bella

-¡Isabella Marie Swan porque llamas a este tipo por su nombre!- grito el oso

-Que no oíste que soy su esposo- dijo Edward con burla, Bella solo se sonrojo.

-¡Rosalie!- grito Bella

-¡Toya!- dijo esta a su vez

-¡Ya cállense!- grito Hayley atrayendo nuevamente las miradas de todos -¡Que no se supone que son adultos!- todos quedaron en silencio por un momento mismo que fue roto por Bella.

-Toya, Hayley no es mi hija, es la niña a la que tengo que cuidar y Edward es mi jefe, trabajo de niñera-

-¡Que, pero si esa niña dijo que…!-

-Que grandulón tan más torpe, ¿No me digas que enserio te la creíste?- dijo Hayley cruzándose de brazos, Rose y Edward aguantaron una carcajada por el comentario.

-¡Que!-

-La niña tiene razón Emmet, fuiste muy pero muy torpe al no escuchar primero la explicación que Bella te tenía que dar- dijo Rosalie, nuevamente todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Yo quiero ir a la juguetería!- grito la niña desesperada, Bella y Edward solo fruncieron el seño. –Belly ya vamos, se nos va a hacer tarde- pidió la niña

-¡Que!, ¡De ninguna manera!- grito Emmet nuevamente, Emmet pensó por un momento y una gran idea surgió en su mente, se acerco lentamente a Hayley, se hinco a su altura y le sonrió amablemente.

-Tú debes ser Hayley cierto- la niña solo asintió –Bien, ¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar mucho más divertido que una juguetería?-

-¡Si!, ¿A dónde?- pregunto emocionada, los tres restantes solo la miraban con duda, Rose se incorporo nuevamente y se acerco a Edward que estaba un paso más atrás.

-Sabes, pensábamos venir a visitar a Bella e ir a pasear a un lugar que se encuentra a las afueras de Forks, es un club campestre, si gustas puedes venir tu junto con la pequeña Hayley- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Que!- exclamaron los hermanos Emmet, Bella con sorpresa y Emmet con enojo.

-¡Si, yo quiero ir, vamos papá!- dijo Hayley dando saltitos de alegría.

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-¡Por supuesto que no, yo no voy a dejar que ese degenerado se nos acerque siquiera tres centímetros!- grito Emmet nuevamente atrayendo una mirada fría por parte de Rose y Edward.

-¡Emmet Swan!- grito su novia con molestia reflejada, el grito que dio le causo escalofríos a todos los presentes a excepción de la pequeña hija de Edward.

-¡Yo quiero ir!- grito la pequeña nuevamente, Bella solo veía al castaño con atención, si decía que si significaba convivir con el todo una semana, verlo todos los días, hablar con el… ¿Por qué de pronto la propuesta de Rose comenzaba a agradarle demás? –Vamos papá, si- Edward vio a su hija y se maldijo, a ella le gustaba usar ese poder suyo con frecuencia.

-No lo sé, tal vez…- pensó por un momento, vio nuevamente el rostro de su hija y maldijo en voz baja, estaba seguro se iba a arrepentir de lo que diría –Si-

-¡Gracias!, iremos de paseo, iremos de paseo- gritaba Hayley con alegría, Bella solo sonrió al igual que su cuñada.

-Pero que la chiquilla no tiene que ir a la escuela, así que no podrán ir- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa triunfal, Emmet Swan, era un hombre bueno, carismático, incluso amaba a los pequeños ya que trabajaba con algunos niños en el hospital… pero cuando se trataba de Bella en verdad era todo diferente, tenia celos, rabia y furia de que alguien se le acercara a su hermana y más si este tenía una niña… no tenía nada contra la pequeña, era todo contra ese tipo que miraba tan atentamente a su hermana.

-Claro que no, las vacaciones comienzan el próximo lunes y como ya no tengo que ir forzosamente, si iré, osito- contesto Hayley sacando la lengua en señal de burla.

-¡Que estas…!-

-Bien entonces ya está decidido, iremos al club campestre hoy mismo, así que nosotros iremos a prepararlo todo y vendremos en media hora por ustedes, Emmet, Bella, vámonos- interrumpió Rosalie empujando a ambos hermanos y evitando que una nueva batalla comenzara, esta vez con Hayley y Emmet como contrincantes, lentamente se fueron alejando, la pequeña solo sonreía y saltaba de felicidad.

-Vamos papá- dijo tomando de la mano a Edward y entrando con el nuevamente a la mansión, si, estaba seguro, se iba a arrepentir de eso.

* * *

Llevaba más de una hora así y no podía evitarlo, desde que salieron de la ciudad de Forks en el carro de su hermano Emmet y en dirección al dichoso club campestre no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Edward, pero aun una pregunta seguía rondando su mente ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se veía cuando vestía con ropa casual?, quien sabe pero llego a la conclusión de que no lo había observado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta del porque.

-Bella… Bella…- susurro Rosalie desde el asiento del copiloto atrayendo la atención de la castaña –Llevamos aquí más de media hora y no le quitas la vista de encima, está bien que sea atractivo pero te lo vas a acabar- le dijo bajito a manera que nadie escucho el comentario, Bella se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Emmet con molestia, ese no había sido su día pues queda en ridículo todo por culpa de una chiquilla insolente y del degenerado de su padre, que a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo seguía siendo un pervertido para él.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y pudieron notar como un gran reja de metal se alzaba imponente frente a ellos, una vez que Emmet intercambio unas cuantas palabras con uno de los guardias, lograron entrar encontrándose con un gran lugar lleno de mucha vegetación y jardines bien adornados, a lo lejos se podían ver varias canchas de tenis, voleibol y la piscina de la que tanto hablaba Rosalie, luego de estacionar el auto en el estacionamiento del lugar todos descendieron rápidamente.

-¡Que bonito!, verdad que si papá- pregunto Hayley a Edward que solo suspiro pesadamente, esa iba a ser una larga semana.

-¡Que ya dejes de decirme así!- escucharon de pronto que gritaban, al voltear se encontraron con la figura de Bella que comenzaba a pelear con su hermano.

-Por más que quiera no puedo, después de todo, eres torpe aun- Bella dio una fuerte patada a su hermano que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y solo mostro una mueca de dolor.

-Pateas fuerte Bells- dijo Emmet, Isabella al voltear se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Edward y a la pequeña que la veía con una sonrisa, se sonrojo, y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

-Bella, espera, tenemos que pedir las habitaciones- dijo Rosalie caminando tras ella, Edward y Hayley también comenzaron a caminar dejando solo a Emmet que seguía aun con la cabeza gacha en señal de que aquella patada aun le dolía y mucho.

Una vez estuvieron en recepción, pidieron 3 habitaciones, en una dormirían Bella, Hayley y Rosalie, en las otras dos restantes, en una Edward y en la otra Emmet, el plan original era que ellos estuvieran en una misma habitación, sin embargo Emmet comenzó a amenazar al ambarino diciendo cosas como, "vas a amanecer muerto", "mañana respiraras por un tubo" y "si no puedes levantarte ya sabes porque, roba hermanas", Edward no se quedo atrás con lo de las amenazas y empezó a responderlas todas y cada una de ellas con respuestas como "Enserio, ¿No me digas?" "Para que respirar por un tubo si puedo hacerlo normalmente" y "Puedo caminar muy bien", finalmente todo quedo en lo mismo, en nada.

-Es esta- dijo Bella deteniéndose frente a una puerta de madera que tenia marcado el numero 616 –La 617 es la de Edward y la 618 la de Emmet-

-¡Qué demonios es esto!- grito Toya una vez abrió la puerta de su habitación, Bella, Rose, Hayley y Edward voltearon a verlo, se acercaron un poco y descubrieron la causa de la maldición

-¡Al osito le dieron una habitación llena de tierra!- dijo la niña burlándose del como en el interior de la habitación lo único que podía verse era montañas de arena y roca, Edward comenzó a reír siendo seguido por su hija y por Rose.

-¡Rosalie!- grito al ver como su novia se estaba burlando de su desgracia.

-Ay Emmy, sabes que te amo… y, lo siento pero, es muy gracioso- dijo comenzando a reír nuevamente, Bella solo observaba la escena no muy feliz.

-Oye Emmet, tenemos que ir a recepción para que te den una nueva habitación- dijo Bella.

-Bien, vamos- dijo comenzando a caminar con su hermana.

-Hey, hey, yo voy con Rose, tu Bella te quedas aquí con Edward y con la pequeña, en un momento volvemos- dijo Rose tomando a Emmet del brazo y comenzando a caminar con el.

-¡Que, como que se va a quedar con…!- comenzó a gritar, Rosalie solo lo ignoro y siguió caminando con el.

-Que torpe- dijo Hayley, Edward solo le sonrió a su hija, Bella abrió la puerta de su habitación y de inmediato la niña entro para tomar una de las grandes camas que había, dejando solos a ambos castaños.

-Hayley está muy feliz- opino Bella con una sonrisa

-Si, pensaba que no había sido buena idea venir, pero viéndolo de esa manera, no creo que sea tan malo- contesto Edward caminando en dirección a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Por qué pensabas que no era buena idea?- pregunto Bella con curiosidad.

-Simplemente porque tu hermano piensa que soy el, ¿Cómo me dijo?, ah sí, el maldito roba hermanas- dijo imitando la voz de Emmet.

-Con respecto a eso discúlpalo, el es muy… celoso en cuanto a esas cosas- dijo apenada

-No te preocupes, si yo fuera el también estaría celoso-

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Bella que no había escuchado el comentario, Edward se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo levemente.

-No, nada, que no te preocupes-

-Aun así disculpa, se sobrepaso y mucho- contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Señores Cullen!, que gusto volver a verlos- escucharon una voz, al voltear se encontraron con una gran pero gran sorpresa, pues la profesora que los había visto aquel día en el recital de ballet de Hayley se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Ah, hola profesora Belmont- saludo Edward, si Emmet quería matarlo ahora estaba seguro lo haría una vez se enterara de aquella mentira.

-Oye Bell…- escucharon de pronto, Bella solo tomo a Hayley de los hombros y le tapo la boca con una mano para evitar que los descubrieran, la pequeña al ver ahí a su profesora de ballet abrió los ojos asombrada, la castaña se separo de ella lentamente unos cuantos segundos después lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Profesora!, ¿Cómo esta?- saludo la pequeña niña con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Muy bien, vine aquí para pasar una semana de relajación y me encuentro con ustedes, también llegaron hoy- pregunto, los tres voltearon a verse con nerviosismo, procesaron la información, la profesora había dicho "vine aquí", "una semana" y "también llegaron hoy", lo que solo indicaba una cosa, Bella debía volver a su postura de madre y esposa responsable durante todo una semana para evitar que a Hayley pudieran expulsarla de la academia de ballet por tal mentira.

-Am, si, llegamos hoy, ¿Verdad amor?- le pregunto a Edward que de inmediato capto el mensaje.

-Si, también vinimos a pasar una "semana de relajación"- ironizo en lo último, esa semana no iba a tener nada de relajante.

-Entonces, creo que los estaré viendo por aquí, con su permiso- dijo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos, cuando estuvieron "fuera de peligro" suspiraron aliviados.

-Lo ves Hayley, por eso te dije que era peligroso- dijo Bella.

-Por ahora cada vez que nos encontremos con ella tenemos que fingir, o estoy seguro vamos a tener muchos problemas si se entera- comento el ambarino.

-Si, pero ahora lo que me preocupa no es la profesora sino mi…-

-¿¡Edward!- gritaron de pronto a la lejanía interrumpiendo a Bella, los tres observaron a una joven de cabello negro y ojos rubí que se aproximaba a ellos con una sonrisa, al llegar se abrazo a Edward. -¡Ay, si eres tú, no puedo creer que estés aquí, es un milagro encontrarte!- grito emocionada.

-¡Irina que diablos haces bájate, ya estas lo suficientemente grandecita como para seguir haciendo esto!- grito el ambarino.

-Ay Edward tu siempre tan simpático- dijo con una sonrisa omitiendo aquella opinión, Bella lo veía todo un poco molesta, ¿Quién era ella?

-¡Tía Irina!- grito la niña emocionada, la chica levanto su mirada rubí encontrándose con la pequeña niña a la que abrazo muy fuerte.

-¡Hola corazón! Sigues igual de bonita como siempre, y mira ¡Has crecido mucho! Casi ni te reconozco- Isabella Swan, por su parte solo lo observaba todo desde un lugar algo apartado.

-Irina, es suficiente de este abrazo!- dijo Edward lastimosamente, la chica lo estaba asfixiando, a lo que la misma obedeció al instante.

-Tranquilo Edward, no seas amargado- dijo haciendo un ademan, pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de la castaña y sonrió.

-Hola, discúlpame por no haberme presentado, soy Irina Cullen, prometida y futura esposa de Edward- dijo señalando al pobre joven que estaba poniéndose de pie y al escuchar tal aclaración cayó nuevamente al piso, Bella solo la vio con sorpresa.

-¡Que te pasa Irina!- grito desde donde se encontraba, la joven solo comenzó a reír.

-Ay, no aguantas ni una bromita, lo siento, la verdad es que soy la prima de Edd- dijo con una sonrisa, Bella también sonrió con algo de alivio.

-Mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan- se presento.

-Es mi niñera- intervino Hayley con una sonrisa –Y también es mi amiga-

-Valla Edward por lo que veo ella es muy bonita tu no pierdes el tiempo primo, y díganme ¿Cuándo se casan?- ante esta pregunta Edward que estaba a punto de incorporarse nuevamente cayó al piso, Bella se sonrojo y Hayley hizo un gesto de no entender.

-¡IRINA!- grito también algo sonrojado.

-¿Qué?, solo digo lo que veo, aquí entre nos, a mi me agradas mucho para ser la nueva señora Cullen- le susurro a Bella que solo se sonrojo mas, de pronto solo observaron como la profesora de ballet se acercaba nuevamente a ellos.

-Disculpen, pero se me olvidaba, pequeña Hayley, las clases de ballet se iniciaran hasta dentro de tres semanas mas- informo una vez estuvo frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué profesora?- pregunto la niña

-Sucede que comenzaran a hacer reparaciones en la academia y terminaran hasta después- informo –Bueno ahora si con su permiso, los veré luego, pequeña, señora Cullen, señor Cullen, señorita- En cuanto perdieron a la profesora de vista la risa de la prima de Edward soltó una risa chillona que se escucho por todo el lugar.

-Yo que creía que ustedes dos estaban perdiendo el tiempo y ya hasta se casaron- dijo entre risas logrando sonrojar a los castaños, Hayley solo ladeo la cabeza, Edward seguía pensando lo mismo, esa semana no solo no iba a tener nada de relajante, sino que también sería una de las peores de su vida.

-Que se supone que estás haciendo aquí- pregunto Edward.

-Como que, vine a relajarme durante una semana, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Edward solo maldijo por lo bajo, porque resultaba ahora que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a ese club a pasar una "semana de relajación"

-Viniste con, alguien más- pregunto nuevamente cruzando los dedos porque no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Sí, vine mi hermana

-¡Que!- grito con pánico

-Ay, no es cierto, ella se quedo en casa, primo tranquilo- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver como a Edward casi le da un infarto, y es que hermana de Irina, no era precisamente tranquila.

-¡Porque ese maldito mocoso insolente se tiene que quedar aquí junto con ustedes y yo casi cincuenta pisos más arriba!- escucharon de pronto, pudieron notar como Emmet se acercaba maldiciendo su suerte, ahora lo reafirmaba, ese no era su día, Rosalie solo reía al ver las expresiones que su novio mostraba.

-¿Qué sucedió Emmet?.- Preguntó Bella.

-Lo que pasa es que está molesto porque el gerente nos dijo que la habitación 618 estaba siendo remodelada, así que a manera de disculpa le dieron una de las mejores habitaciones del club- Bella, Edward y hasta la niña se desconcertaron.

-¿Qué acaso eso tiene algo de malo?- pregunto Edward.

-Bueno, la habitación es la número 801, o sea cuatro pisos más arriba así que por eso…-

-No voy a poder vigilar que este pervertido se le acerque a mi hermana- interrumpió Emmet con molestia.

-Óyeme, óyeme, a mi primo no le dicen pervertido mientras yo esté aquí presente para evitarlo- dijo Irina involucrándose en la conversación.

-Tu ¿Quién rayos eres chiquilla?-

-¿Chiquilla?, para que te lo sepas tengo 25 años muy bien cumplidos y mi nombre es Irina Cullen, haz tus deducciones- dijo con molestia

-¡Por favor, tu deberías…!.-pero antes de terminar solo pudo sentir un dolor agudo en su pie derecho.

-Perdone, mi hermano es muy… expresivo- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Ay, no me digas así cuñada, dime Irina- contesto con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que hacía que Isabella se sonrojara al igual que Edward.

-¡Como que cuña…!- Emmet iba a decir algo nuevamente pero esta vez el dolor se hizo presente en su pie izquierdo.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Rosalie, en nombre de mi novio te pido una disculpa- dijo también mostrando una sonrisa.

-No hay problema- hizo una pausa –Y, Bella ¿Te puedo decir así cierto? Bueno, primo, ¿Cuál es su habitación?- pregunto

-La mía es la 616- contesto Isabella, Irina dirigió su vista hacia Edward.

-617-

-¡Como, que no duermen juntos, si ya están casados!- los castaños se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, mientras tanto Rosalie veía a su cuñada con interés, tal vez si le contaba su plan ella aceptaría.

-¡Qué diablos estás diciendo chiqui…!- antes de terminar Rosalie volvió a lanzar una patada a su pie izquierdo.

-Am, ¿Irina, cierto?- la chica de cabello negro solo asintió –Podría hablar a solas contigo-

-Claro- caminaron un poco alejándose, los demás solo las veían con duda, minutos después ambas se acercaron nuevamente al grupo con una sonrisa.

-Y bien, ¿Qué planean hacer el día de hoy?- pregunto Irina.

-La verdad no teníamos nada planeado- contesto Bella

-¿Qué les parece si esta noche vamos a la discoteca a bailar?- propuso

-¡Que estás loca!- dijo Edward un poco frustrado.

-Primo, no seas así mira que Bella quiere ir, ¿Verdad que si?-

-Bueno… yo-

-¿Lo ves, que no piensas darle gusto a tu esposa?- dijo interrumpiendo a la castaña.

-En primera Irina, Bella no es mi esposa y en segunda ya te dije que no-

-Mmm, así que ¿Bella he?- dijo con una sonrisa picara, Edward capto el mensaje y solo desvió la mirada.

-Tía Irina, ¿Qué es una discoteca?- pregunto Hayley con inocencia

-Es un lugar al que las personas van a bailar y a divertirse-

-¿Puedo ir?-

-No porque aun estas muy pequeña-

-No es justo- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Irina, por si no te has dado cuenta ¿Quién va a quedarse con mi hija si estamos "divirtiéndonos" como tú lo llamas?- dijo Edward-

-Si gustan ustedes vallan Emmet y yo nos quedaremos con la pequeña y le mostraremos el club- propuso Rose.

-¡Que, de ninguna manera voy a cuidar de esa chiquilla insolen…!- Rosalie y Bella le lanzaron un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro al mismo tiempo haciendo que el mayor de los Swan se retorciera de dolor

-Bien, si no hay problema entonces…- Irina iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Edward.

-Claro que no, a mi no me gustaría causarle problemas a Rosalie-

-Para mí no es ninguna molestia- dijo la rubia.

-Pero para mi…- nuevamente el comentario de Emmet quedo incompleto ya que Rosalie volvió a patearlo con mucha fuerza.

-El dice que no habrá problema, ¿Verdad cielo?- Emmet no respondió, podía sentir que sus pies palpitaban fuertemente, si seguía así, estaba seguro su novia y su hermana lo dejarían invalido.

-Pero…- Edward iba a objetar nuevamente pero fue interrumpido.

-Primo si Rosalie dice que no hay problema no lo hay, además, ya es tiempo que te diviertas un poco-

-Gracias Rose-

-No hay de que Edward, ahora hay que irnos ya, vamos Hayley, Emmet camina-

-Sí, adiós papá, adiós Bella, adiós Tía- se despidió la pequeña y de inmediato comenzaron a caminar.

-Bien, entonces vámonos- dijo Irina caminando hacia la dirección opuesta.

-Pero, pensé que íbamos a ir en la noche y son solo las 4 de la tarde- dijo Bella viendo su reloj de pulsera

-Si, pero primero iremos a divertirnos un rato en las demás actividades y después iremos, se nos hará tarde si no comenzamos ya-

-Irina, no podemos ir a una discoteca, ya no somos adolescentes- opino el castaño.

-Tal vez no, pero aun somos jóvenes, además Ed, a ti te gustaban esos lugares cuando tenias 19 y precisamente fue en uno de ellos en donde conociste a…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar el chico la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella, Isabella solo los observo por un momento confundida, ¿Qué había querido decir Irina con ese comentario?

* * *

Malditas vacaciones se decía Edward a sí mismo, eso le pasaba por no tener autocontrol, por no saberle decir "No" a su hija, si se maldecía por eso y por mas, 11:30 de la noche, se encontraban en una de aquellas discotecas en las que los jóvenes bailan y se "divierten sanamente", estaban sentados alrededor de la barra, Bella jugaba nerviosa con una servilleta e Irina observaba a las parejas que bailaban con aburrimiento.

-¡Oigan, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo voy a bailar!- informo y se levanto de su lugar caminando en dirección a la pista de baile y dejando solos a los castaños.

-Irina es muy… expresiva- dijo Bella con cierta timidez al ver como la chica comenzaba a bailar muy animada con varios muchachos.

-¿No querrás decir alocada?- pregunto Edward

-Bueno, está en su derecho de… divertirse-

-Oye, ¿quieres bailar?- escucharon de pronto, Bella al girar su vista se encontró con un chico pelirrojo y ojos violetas.

-Am, este… yo…-balbuceaba Bella nerviosa, Edward solo miraba al sujeto con molestia, ¿Qué acaso estaba tan ciego como para no ver que Bella estaba acompañada? –No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí-

-¿Segura?, porque te noto algo aburrida- Bella iba a contestar nuevamente pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Creo que ella ya dejo en claro que no quiere bailar- la voz molesta y a la defensiva de Edward retumbo como un eco en los oídos de Bella.

-Y ¿Tu quien rayos eres?-

-Que te importa- contesto de manera cortante

-Entonces no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben-

-Claro que me incumben porque estás hablando con _mi_ esposa- dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a Bella, al chico pelirrojo y hasta a él mismo.

-Edw…- iba a decir Bella

-Creo que si ya entendiste no tienes nada que hacer aquí- el joven de ojos violeta solo se retiro molesto dejando solos nuevamente a ambos castaños, Bella seguía sorprendida e impactada mientras que Edward estaba desconcertado de el mismo, no supo porque aquellos comentarios de su parte, lo único en lo que había pensado era en la molestia que sintió al ver a ese tipo acercársele a la chica de ojos jade.

Minutos después aun seguían en silencio, habían ordenado una bebida cada uno y esperaban a que el mesero llegara con ellas, de lo que no se habían percatado era que el mismo chico pelirrojo vertía algo sobre uno de los vasos, en especifico el que parecía ser de Edward.

-Vamos a ver si con esto te quedan ganas de seguir defendiendo a tu "esposa"- susurro alejándose, el mesero tomo ambos vasos y los coloco frente a los castaños, Edward y Bella tomaron su bebida respectivamente y comenzaron a tomarla con lentitud, minutos después dentro de los vasos no quedaba nada, el ambarino seguía aburrido contemplando a su prima a lo lejos que seguía bailando con el mismo grupo de chicos, sin embargo Isabella comenzaba a sentirse mareada por alguna extraña razón. Toco su frente con una de sus manos, sentía que el piso se movía a su alrededor, se levanto de su asiento atrayendo la mirada de Edward.

-Ahora regreso, voy a tomar… aire- anuncio, se tambaleo un poco a caminar y chocaba con algunas personas a su paso, pedía disculpas y después reía, Edward se desconcertó ante tal actitud, observo el vaso que le pertenecía a Isabella y se percato que en el fondo había rastros de algo.

-No puede ser…- se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo.

Isabella seguía caminando, aun estaba mareada pero ya no se sentía tan mal, llego a uno de los jardines del club y tomo asiento en una de las bancas del lugar, la ligera brisa movía sus cabellos castaños, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba su rostro dándole un toque encantador, cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-Tengo mucho sueño- susurro para sí.

Edward llego al mismo jardín minutos después encontrándose con la figura de Bella recostada en una de las bancas del lugar, se acerco lentamente observando como la joven castaña se había quedado dormida, retiro uno de los mechones de su rostro con sumo cuidado y acaricio su mejilla, se veía indefensa, tan frágil y hermosa, repentinamente Bella coloco su mano sobre la de Edward.

-Tu mano…- susurro –Es muy cálida- dijo al mismo tiempo que abría sus dos hermosos ojos chocolate, ambos se miraron por un segundo y después Edward se incorporo separándose de ella.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos, ya es muy tarde…- la chica se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar al lado de Edward, estaban en silencio, tratando de explicarse a sí mismos la sensación que cada uno acababa de tener.

-Edward yo…- comenzó a hablar pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la detuvo haciendo que se tambaleara a tal punto de tropezar y caer, Edward intento evitarlo sin embargo por la sorpresa el también cayo solo que encima de ella, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, se miraron por un momento perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-Sabes, a mi me gusta estar así contigo- dijo Bella desde su posición, Edward solo la vio sorprendido y algo sonrojado –O ¿Qué a ti no?- pregunto

-Bella que…- no pudo formular su pregunta ya que la chica había unido sus labios con los de el dejándolo sorprendido y muy, pero muy sonrojado, en un impulso por su parte comenzó a corresponder al beso con la misma intensidad, para ellos todo había desaparecido, no existía nadie, ni nada en ese instante, un sentimiento inexplicable comenzaba a apoderarse de ellos, ese beso estaba lleno de diferentes sensaciones combinadas. Edward entro abruptamente a la realidad, lo que estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante estaba mal, muy pero muy mal, se separo de la castaña que solo lo miro confundida y se incorporo rápidamente.

-Esto está mal, no sé qué es lo que te dieron pero tu estado no es el más conveniente y yo no puedo aprovecharme de eso- dijo comenzando a caminar y dándole la espalda, Bella también se levanto lentamente siguiéndolo.

-Espera… Edward… yo… no… fue- antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar, el mismo dolor de cabeza la invadió, haciendo que volviera a caer al piso, Edward al voltear y toparse con esto corrió hacia ella con un semblante preocupado, al ver que solo estaba dormida suspiro aliviado, la tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones del club, al llegar a su destino se volvió a maldecir, no tenía la llave de la habitación de Isabella, así que sin más remedio entro a la de él, dejo a la castaña sobre su cama y solo camino de un lado a otro confundido.

-Lo más probable es que hayan vertido droga, de seguro fue ese tipo, ¿Quién más?- se dijo comenzando a analizar la situación, al mirar a Bella nuevamente pudo percatarse que entre sueños la chica había entreabierto sus labios causando que dentro de Edward creciera un enorme deseo de volver a besarla.

-¡Que rayos me pasa!- se regaño a sí mismo –Por dios Bella, porque me haces esto- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones pasando una mano por sus cabellos castaños en señal de confusión, en el instante en el que la beso había sentido una sensación que hacía años no tenia incluso era aun más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, vio el reloj 12:20, su prima seguro seguía en la discoteca divirtiéndose, pasaron unos minutos y sus ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente hasta que se quedo dormido.

-Edward…- susurro Bella entre sueños mostrando una sonrisa.

Finalmente el silencio reino en la habitación, ambos seguían profundamente dormidos, sin saber, sin siquiera imaginarse que un nuevo sentimiento mas allá de cualquier otro comenzaba a aflorar dentro de ellos.

* * *

**Lo sé lo sé, matenme, acepto tomatazos y rr :) la vd es que lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar. Mi abuela paterna fallecio hace dos meses, y pues... fué un poco dificil la pérdida y el ambiente familiar junto con mis emociones no era el mejor. Espero su comprension.**

**Porfavor, sean buenas aun cuando no lo meresco y dejen rr, si?**

**Un beso, Denisse.**


	9. Celos

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie M. tampoco la historia, esta le pertenece a** Star Night**, quien ahora es: **Spring-Night**. Yo solo, con su debida autorización la adapto al fandom de Twilight para todas ustedes.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan quería conseguir un empleo a como diera lugar, en un intento desesperado se convirtió en la nueva niñera que cuida a la hija de Edward Cullen ¿Qué sucede cuando su jefe comienza a gustarle más de lo normal? AU ExB

* * *

**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado**

Capitulo 9:** Celos.**

Hacia media hora había salido de la discoteca y nada, no encontraba a su primo ni a Bella por ningún lado, después de bailar por un buen rato con aquellos "simpáticos" muchachos, regreso a la barra y lo único que encontró fue a un viejecito que la veía con lujuria, afortunadamente logro salir del apuro sin muchas complicaciones, busco y rebusco por casi todo el club campestre y no podía encontrarlos por ninguna parte.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ese par se fueron y me dejaron sola- grito completamente molesta, después de pensarlo por un momento mostro una sonrisita picara –A menos que… hayan ido a "divertirse" a otro lugar- Irina comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones del club aun pensando en la posibilidad de que su primo e Isabella estuvieran "divirtiéndose", siguió caminando tan sumida en sus pensamientos que de pronto solo sintió como chocaba con alguien y caía al piso.

-¡Ay porque no te fi…! ¿Rosalie?- pregunto al ver que la chica de cabellos rojizos estaba también en el piso.

-Ah, hola Irina-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías con mi sobrina y con el amargado de tu novio- dijo levantándose y tendiendo su mano hacia la rubia para ayudar a que se incorporara.

-Sí, hace unos minutos regrese de pasear, lleve a Hayley a la habitación pero no encontré a Bella, pensé que estaría contigo, por eso iba a buscarte- explico

-No, la verdad es que yo estaba bailando en la discoteca y cuando regrese a donde se habían quedado esos dos ya no estaban-

-Qué raro, ¿A dónde pudieron haber ido?- se cuestiono a si misma.

-No lo sé, tal vez, a… "divertirse"- dijo pícaramente.

-No creo ambos son demasiado tímidos- hizo una pausa –Que más quisiera yo que ellos dos emparentaran-

-Si tienes razón, ¿Tú crees que nuestro plan funcione?-

-Yo pienso que si, estaremos aquí por una semana y eso estoy segura nos servirá de mucho, además ambos se gustan aunque no lo admitan directamente- Rosalie e Irina habían planeado aliarse para que tanto Bella como Edward pudieran estar juntos, fue por esa razón que se había propuesto aquella salida a la discoteca sin embargo todo parecía indicar que no había funcionado, o eso era lo que ellas creían.

-Es cierto, pero ahora lo que me estoy preguntando es… si no se están… bueno tu sabes, entonces ¿Dónde están?-

-No lo sé, ¿Ya fuiste a la habitación de tu primo?-

-No, ¿Tú crees que el este ahí?-

-Puede ser, vamos a ver- propuso, ambas llegaron frente a la habitación 617 que era la de Edward, Irina estuvo a punto de tocar pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rose.

-Mira- dijo señalando un extremo de la puerta, por lo que se podía ver no estaba cerrada.

-¿Entramos?- Irina solo asintió y lentamente giro la perilla, topándose al entrar con la imagen de ambos castaños profundamente dormidos, Edward en uno de los sillones y Bella en la cama de este.

-¡Edw…!- iba a gritar pero Rosalie tapo su boca con sus manos.

-Shhh, no los despiertes, déjalos descansar, ya mañana nos enteraremos de que paso- y dicho esto cerraron la puerta procurando no hacer ruido.

* * *

Estaba furiosa, molesta, frustrada y todos los derivados de enojo que se pudieran encontrar, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, esa misma tarde había ido a la mansión Cullen como todos los días aprovechando que esa niñera no iría a trabajar, sin embargo se topo con la sorpresa que ni él, ni Hayley se encontraban, que habían salido de paseo con Bella y otras dos personas que en ese momento no le importaba saber quiénes eran.

-¡Maldita niñera!- grito Tanya arrojando un florero de su lujoso hotel contra la pared -¡Maldita, no voy a dejar que me lo quites, nunca!- grito desesperada, escucho como su celular sonaba, se aproximo a él y contesto.

-¿¡Quien!-

_-En primera no me grites y en segunda qué diablos te pasa-_ pregunto la misma voz de mujer que la mayoría de las veces hablaba con ella.

-Nada, solo que la estúpida esa de la niñera de Hayley, la que contrato Edward se fue de paseo con el-

-¿Disculpa? ¡Idiota, que no puedes hacer nada bien!-

-Deja de insultarme no sabía que esto iba a ocurrir-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se fueron?-

-Por una semana-

-¿A dónde?-

-Creo que a un club campestre que esta a las afueras de Forks-

-Bien, prepara tus maletas y en este mismo instante te vas a ese dichoso club, no puedo permitir que mis planes se vengan abajo solo por ti-

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa!, si esa estúpida Swan no existiera las cosas estarían saliendo bien, para ti y para mi- grito molesta

-_¿Dijiste Swan?- _pregunto la voz extrañada.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Por nada que te interese-

-¡Sabes que, ya me canse de ti y de tus malditos secretos! Yo actuare por mi sola-

-Bájale a tu tonito Tanya, si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que sigas mis órdenes al pie de la letra o de lo contrario no creo que te guste volver a la cárcel por haber asesinado a tu amante ¿Verdad?- la rubia solo apretó los dientes con fuerza. –Si no fuera por mí en este momento estarías pudriéndote en ese lugar lleno de porquería, como tú- hizo una pausa –Yo te saque y yo puedo volver a meterte ahí esta vez para siempre, así que haz lo que te digo y no intentes nada, porque te estoy vigilando a ti y a Edward- y con esto último corto la comunicación, Tanya tomo el teléfono y lo arrojo contra la pared.

-¡Te odio maldita desgraciada, te odio!- grito dejándose caer de rodillas completamente derrotada, era cierto, _**ella**_ la tenía en sus manos y sin su ayuda de seguro seguiría en la cárcel por un homicidio que había cometido hacia dos años antes. –Pero, no, no fue mi culpa, no lo fue- se dijo negando la cabeza repetidas veces –El, me golpeo… el… el…- no pudo continuar porque nuevamente los recuerdos asaltaron su mente haciendo que varias lagrimas salieran de sus ojos azules –Se lo merecía, se merecía la muerte, se lo merecía- se repitió desesperadamente –Así como ella también se merece la muerte- mostro una sonrisa llena de maldad y de rencor –Algún día tendré todo, todo y también… a ti… Edward-

* * *

10:00 a.m. amanecía sentía como los rayos de luz daban directamente sobre su rostro, lentamente fue abriendo sus dos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, miro a su alrededor confundida, no era su habitación, era una completamente diferente, siguió observando a su alrededor y finalmente pudo observar que en un sillón algo apartado se encontraba Edward profundamente dormido, se levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado, la cabeza le dolía horrores y para variar no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo último que podía recordar era aquella proposición por parte de un chico pelirrojo y la discusión que Edward había tenido con él.

Camino con pasos calculados hacia el sillón, se quedo observándolo por un momento, pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlo dormir por un rato, se veía bastante cansado, después de todo su vida era muy dura, el trabajar día y noche y ver el bienestar de una pequeña niña que resultaba era su hija, siendo tan joven podía resultar muy agotador, o eso suponía ella, notó como Edward abría sus ojos con lentitud.

-Buenos días Edward-

-Ah, buenos días- contesto adormilado

-Oye, te encuentras bien, te ves algo cansado- pregunto

-Si, estoy bien gracias- dijo con toda naturalidad aun sin notar aquel "pequeño" detalle por el cual Isabella se encontraba en su habitación.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro, dime-

-¿Qué paso anoche?, porque no puedo recordar nada- dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa

-¿Anoche?- pregunto el castaño confundido.

-Si anoche, cuando estábamos en la discoteca, ¿Qué paso?-

-Anoche- susurro, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente y fue entonces que reacciono -¡Anoche!- grito levantándose de su lugar alarmado.

-Edward, ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto al ver que su jefe de pronto se había puesto nervioso.

-No, nada, no- tartamudeo,

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?-

-Na… na… nada-

-Estás muy raro, solo quiero saber que paso, es todo-

-No, paso… nada-

-¿Seguro?- dijo no muy convencida

-Si-

-Sabes que, me da la impresión que me estas ocultando algo-

-Yo, para nada Bella, de seguro es tu imaginación- Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero la castaña le impidió el paso.

-No iras a ningún lado hasta que me expliques que pasó anoche y porque estoy en tu habitación- ante esta pregunta el nerviosismo del ambarino aumento.

-Bella ya te dije que no…-

-Estas mintiendo, dime- dijo acercándose a él que solo retrocedía –Dime- siguió avanzando. –Edward, dime-pronto el espacio para que el castaño pudiera seguir retrocediendo se termino dejándolo acorralado.

-Isabella, ya te dije que no paso nada…-

-Y yo ya te dije que no te creo- dijo acercándose mucho mas a él sin saber en verdad la razón del porque lo hacía.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- mintió, no podía quedarse así nada más y decirle "si Bella, ayer después de salir de la discoteca tu y yo nos besamos muy apasionadamente" esa sin duda no era una de las mejores opciones ya que de seguro ella lo tacharía como un pervertido aprovechador, aunque la culpa no había sido de él, si no de ella por tener unos labios tan dulces, deseables y… un momento ¿Qué?

-Pues yo aun sigo…- su frase quedo incompleta ya que el mismo dolor de cabeza la detuvo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y nuevamente sintió como caía al piso, solo que esta vez Edward alcanzo a detener su caída sin el sufrir las "consecuencias"

-Bella ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado, la menor de los Swan abrió nuevamente sus ojos encontrándose con su jefe frente a frente, la cercanía le devolvió en ese momento recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y sobretodo uno muy importante, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, tanto que incluso podía escuchar sus propios latidos, se separo de el completamente sonrojada y apenada. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañado.

-Na… na… nada, no te preocupes… ya ten… tengo que ir… irme… nos veremos más tarde- diciendo esto dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación ante la mirada asombrada de su jefe.

Continúo corriendo por los largos corredores hasta que logro llegar a una de las canchas de tenis donde se apoyo de espaldas en una pared y se dejo caer lentamente, aun sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

-Que tonta, ahora como voy a verle la cara, no puedo creer que me haya atrevido a…- se detuvo antes de terminar su frase, estaba a punto de salir humo de su cabeza por sonrojarse tanto, se encontraba demasiado avergonzada con Edward por lo de la noche anterior, y es que ella había sido la que impulsivamente o más bien motivada por sus propios sentimientos beso a su jefe con una intensidad asombrosa, nunca en sus 22 años de vida había besado a un hombre de tal manera, de hecho solo recordaba algunos de los "besos" que llego a darle a un chico que era su novio y ¿Por qué "besos"? Bueno porque ciertamente y para ser sinceros solo eran leves roces en los que ella terminaba por sonrojarse hasta el tope, aunque fueran como le decían sus amigas "cosita de nada".

-Pero… creo que ahora se porque me gusta- dijo mostrando una sonrisa, toco sus labios con su dedo índice, aun podía sentir aquella sensación de calidez, ternura y pasión mezclados que sintió al momento de besar a Edward, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido se apodero de ella, ya no podía negarlo, ese beso le había aclarado cierta duda que desde varios días atrás tenia, ¿Cuánto le gustaba Cullen? Ahora podía confirmarlo, mucho, le gustaba mucho a tal grado que comenzaba a creer se había enamorado de él. Era como había dicho Rosalie: _"lo único que me gustaría seria que aclararas tus sentimientos puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa "_

-Edward- susurro para sí agachando la cabeza levemente.

-¡Bella!- gritaron de pronto, al levantar su cabeza vio como Irina se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Irina, hola, ¿Cómo estás?-

-La pregunta vendría a ser, ¿Cómo estas tu?, digo no creas que no me di cuenta de que desaparecieron y me dejaron sola he- dijo con picardía en su voz y al mismo tiempo sentándose al lado de ella. Bella se sonrojo nuevamente.

-Bueno… pues… es que… la verdad siento mucho eso-

-No te preocupes, Edward ya me lo conto todo-

-¡TODO!- grito sorprendida.

-Sí, fui a su habitación hace unos minutos y me dijo que te sentías muy mal y por eso regresaron a las habitaciones del club- vio como su acompañante suspiraba aliviada -¿Qué acaso hay algo más que no me hayan dicho?-

-No, no, para nada…- hablo rápidamente.

-Bella ¿Qué está sucediendo? Cuando fui a ver a Edward el también estaba muy extraño igual que tu-

-Es que yo… yo… yo… yo…-

-¡Lo besaste!- grito Irina, la morena estaba morada de tanto sonrojo –Espera, ¡En verdad ustedes dos…! ¡No puedo creerlo Bellita yo solo lo hacía para ver tu reacción! ¡Qué bueno ya vamos progresando!-

-¡Irina!- grito avergonzada ya que las personas que pasaban se susurraban cosas entre si y las miraban.

-Ahora ya sé porque Edd estaba tan raro- dejo escapar una leve risa –Pero en fin, ahora dime ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Mi primo besa bien?-

-¡Por Dios!- Bella estaba segura que ahora ya salía vapor de sus orejas.

-Está bien, está bien, no hablaremos de eso por lo pronto- hizo una pausa –Pero solo quisiera hacerte una pregunta Bella, tal vez pienses que es muy apresurado preguntarlo pero…-suspiro -¿Lo amas? – a la castaña esto la tomo por sorpresa

-Yo… yo…- concentro su mirada en un punto incierto

-No te preocupes si no puedes contestarme, solo quiero, no, necesito saber qué es lo que sientes por mi primo-

-Yo… yo…- su mente hizo un repaso de todo lo que había vivido al lado de Edward, el incidente de su departamento, el recital de Hayley, el día que la pequeña se enfermo, el baile, cuando él le conto sobre su pasado, y lo más reciente, el beso…–Si- esta vez fue Irina quien la miro con sorpresa –Creo que lo he hecho desde varios días antes, solo que no me había dado cuenta, por si no lo has notado soy muy despistada en ocasiones, para serte sincera cuando lo conocí me daba la impresión que era alguien bastante arrogante y maleducado, pero un día el me ayudo mucho con un problema que tuve pensé que tal vez lo había juzgado mal y poco a poco me di cuenta que era bastante diferente a como yo pensaba-

-Sabes, me alegra mucho que me digas todo esto y seas sincera conmigo- Bella la miro –Muchas veces cuando varias chicas intentaban acercarse a Edward yo siempre buscaba la oportunidad para hablar con ellas y darme cuenta de las cosas, siempre solían decirme que lo querían y lo amaban con toda su alma pero en ellas nunca note que sus palabras fueran honestas- se levanto de su lugar y camino un poco dándole la espalda a Bella –Yo una vez creí estar enamorada de él- ante esta revelación la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida –Y siempre trataba de hacer todo porque me notara o me quisiera como algo más que a su prima, pero…- suspiro –El nunca se fijo en mi de esa manera y siempre me lo dijo para que yo no me hiciera falsas ilusiones, me di por vencida y fue como me propuse encontrar a una mujer que lo hiciera muy feliz tanto o tal vez mas de lo que yo nunca podría hacerlo- Isabella también se levanto de su lugar.

-Irina, yo…-

-Bella, me acabas de confirmar muchas cosas y sabes que mas…- se dio vuelta nuevamente quedando frente a frente con la hermana de Emmet –Sera un honor que tú seas mi nueva cuñada- dijo sonriente al momento que la abrazaba con fuerza. –Ahora lo que sí, tienes que hacer todo lo posible para conquistar a Edward entendido- dijo una vez se separaron

-¡Ehh!-

-Sí, tenemos que empezar desde ya-

-Pero es imposible que el sienta lo mismo por mi- dijo con un deje de tristeza

-Todo es posible en esta vida, así que…- fijo su mirada rubí cerca de donde estaba el estacionamiento y abrió los ojos con sorpresa -¡Por todos los cielos que hace esa oxigenada aquí!-

Bella se giro para ver a qué se refería su "cuñada" y fue entonces que al ver como Tanya descendía de su convertible de lujo su semblante cambio a uno de molestia.

-¡Es esa mujer!- grito

-Espera, ¿Qué también la conoces?- pregunto Irina consternada.

-Claro que la conozco si cada vez que tiene oportunidad acosa a Edward-

-Haber, ¿Qué ya regreso de su viaje?, ¡Dios mío sí que estoy fuera de noticias! Edward tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones- Irina comenzó a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones del club siendo seguida por Bella que no podía creerlo.

* * *

Caminaba por uno de los jardines del club, pensando, no podía quitarse de la mente a Bella, ese beso había despertado muchas emociones diferentes en el mismas que jamás creyó haber sentido, ni siquiera cuando salía con su esposa, tomo asiento en una de las bancas del lugar y cerró los ojos con cansancio, después de que ella había salido de su habitación como si su vida dependiese de ello decidió salir a caminar por un rato pensar y aclararse, pero no lograba hacerlo ya que cada uno de sus pensamientos los estaba ocupando ella impidiéndole concentrarse.

-¿Qué rayos me está pasando?- se pregunto a sí mismo.

-Hola Edward- escucho de pronto, al voltear se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Tanya, cosa que lo asusto y sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¿Tanya?-

-No sabía que tú estabas aquí, vine porque me recomendaron este club campestre y quise relajarme un poco- explico, Edward seguía pensando lo mismo ¡Porque ahora medio mundo se ponía de acuerdo para ir a ese club!, la rubia tomo asiento al lado de Edward acercándose a él. –Nunca espere encontrarte aquí- dijo en un tono seductor.

-Ni yo- ironizo

-Recuerdas aquella vez que nos volvimos a ver en tu oficina y te dije que…- se acerco aun mas a Edward –Había descubierto algo muy importante- para ahora Tanya estaba prácticamente encima de el chico quien solo intentaba levantarse pero le era imposible ya que Tanya lo tenía acorralado –Y ese asunto tan importante, se trata de ti y… de mi- se acero aun mas a él en específicamente a su rostro, Edward abrió los ojos alarmado y fue entonces que…

-¡EDWARD CULLEN!- gritaron desde la lejanía, Tanya sintió de pronto como era jalada del brazo y tirada al suelo. -¡Óyeme tu, como te atreves a venir aquí y acosar a mi primo!- dijo Irina con enfado.

-Pero si eres tu…- susurro la rubia con molestia.

-La que viste y calza y tu…- esta vez se dirigió a Edward –Porque te prestaste para estar en esa posición con esta-

-Rommie, tranquilízate quieres no es para…-

-¡No me digas Rommie estúpido, solo cuando te conviene! ¡Y tampoco digas que no es para tanto porque si lo es!-

-Rom… Irina, trata de calmarte- se escucho una tercera voz.

-Eso intento Bella pero tener a esta- dijo señalando a Tanya –Frente a mi me saca de mis cávales-

-No te molestes por cosas que no valen la pena- dijo indiferente, Irina y Edward la miraron con sorpresa –Si el "Señor Cullen" quiere estar de "esa manera" con la "Señorita" no somos nadie para impedírselo-

-Valla hasta que la niñerita dice algo útil- dijo Tanya incorporándose.

-También es un "gusto" volver a verla, señorita-hizo una pausa –Yo me voy, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano, a Rose y Hayley, luego nos vemos Irina, hasta luego Edward- con esto comenzó a alejarse del grupo.

-Sera mejor, que no te vea cerca de nosotros en especifico de Edward, o me las a pagar de acuerdo, "foxy"- susurro Irina a la rubia –Tu y yo, tenemos que hablar- comenzó a empujar a Edward lejos de Tanya quien solo los veía con molestia.

-Diablos…- susurro.

* * *

¿Molesta? Si, ¿Furiosa? Si, ¿Celosa?, bueno tal vez un poco, a quien quería engañar, si estaba celosa y mucho, pero la sola idea de que Tanya estuviera a punto de besar a _su_ jefe le molestaba, por lo que había visto Edward estaba desconcertado por su actitud pero que quería que hiciera ¿Qué le aplaudiera a ella por intentar besarlo o a el por no hacer nada para evitarlo? Si se escuchaba desesperado pero estaba a punto de reventar del enojo que le causaba.

-Bella, vamos intenta… controlarte, no te molestes por cosas que no… valen… la… pena- en su camino hacia las habitaciones se topo con una lata de jugo misma que pateo al recordar la "escena" que minutos antes había presenciado.

-Me puedes explicar que es esto, Bella- escucho que le preguntaban, al voltear se encontró con el rostro de su hermano que tenía la cara roja y en su mano la lata que Bella había pateado, una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de la menor de los Swan.

-Emmet- soltó una risita nerviosa –Lo siento mucho-

-¡Al grandulón lo golpearon con una lata!- dijo una voz infantil.

-¡Que estás diciendo chiquilla!- grito Emmet con molestia al ver como Hayley junto con su novia se acercaban a ellos, pero entonces rio ante la sonrisa de la pequeña, después de todo no era tan mala.

-Emmet, déjala en paz- dijo Rosalie con cansancio. –Ah, Bella, ¿Cómo te fue anoche?- pregunto al notar la presencia de la castaña.

-Bien Rose, gracias.- contesto nerviosa al ver como su hermano la miraba atento.

-Que bueno, de hecho estábamos buscándote, que te parece si vas a cambiarte y vamos a la cancha de tenis- propuso

-Si, vamos Belly- suplico la niña.

-Si, claro- después de que Bella se cambiara de ropa, que Hayley siguiera molestando a Emmet y que Rosalie intentara como siempre calmar a su novio, llegaron a las canchas de tenis donde se podía observar a la gente que jugaba con emoción.

-Que te parece si jugamos nosotras dos- le dijo Bella a Rose.

-Si, claro, solo espero que en mi ausencia, esos dos no vallan a comen…-

-¡Torpe!- grito Hayley

-¡Ven aquí pequeña!- grito Emmet mientras corría tras Hayley, la pequeña solo se reía, Bella y la novia de Emmet los siguieron hasta que Hayley se refugió detrás de su tía Irina que caminaba por esos alrededores junto con Edward.

-¡Óyeme tu que le quieres hacer a mi sobrina!- grito Irina.

-Ahora veo de dónde saca el ejemplo de convertirse en una histérica, toda la familia de este mocoso debe ser así-

-¡Que estas…!-

-¡Cállense ya!, por dios Irina- intervino Edward en la pelea.

-¡Tú no me hables, que aun estoy enojada contigo!-

-¡Ya te dije que fue un malentendido!- esta vez la batalla era entre ambos primos.

-¡Ya, basta!- Rose estaba roja del enojo que le causaba –Se supone vinimos aquí para divertirnos y lo único que hacemos desde que llegamos es pelear-

-Rosalie tiene razón, hermano, porque no intentas llevarte bien con Edward, Hayley e Irina – dijo Bella.

-Pero si es esa chiquilla la que comienza- refuto.

-Emmet pareces niño chiquito, Hayley ya no mas bromas de acuerdo- opino Rosalie

-Bien- contesto Hayley resignada.

-Y ustedes dos, Cullen, Irina, por favor vinimos a pasar una semana de relajación, así que…-

-¡Señores Cullen, veo que siguen por estos alrededores!- interrumpió la maestra de ballet de Hayley, en ese instante Bella, Edward y la hija de este palidecieron.

-Si, profesora, y usted ¿Cómo ha estado?- pregunto Bella con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Muy bien señora Cullen-

-¡Señora Cullen!- grito Emmet, Edward en ese momento le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago al hermano de Bella.

-Disculpe a mi cuñado es muy… amigable- dijo el ambarino

-El es su hermano- pregunto asombrada la profesora –Hayley me había dicho siempre que solo tenía tías nunca hablo de un tío-

-Ah, es porque hablaba de mis tías que son hermanas de mi papá, pero él es mi tío hermano de mi mamá, no hablo mucho de el porqué… porque-

-Porque casi siempre está de viaje, verdad, Rose- Bella apoyo a Hayley al ver que la pequeña comenzaba a tener dificultades con la "mentirita" Rosalie e Irina estaban con cara de no comprender la situación, Bella mostro un gesto de suplica a la novia de su hermano quien capto el mensaje.

-Am, si, la mayor parte del tiempo estamos de viaje, soy Rosalie Hale futura esposa del "tío" de Hayley-

-Mucho gusto, y ¿Usted?- pregunto esta vez dirigiéndose a Irina.

-Irina Cullen, prima de Edward-

-Valla, por lo que veo toda la familia está aquí, deben estar muy felices de pasar esta semana juntos-

-Como no tiene idea- contestaron todos al unisonó con sarcasmo en sus voces.

-Bien, entonces los veré pronto- la profesora comenzó a alejarse del grupo, todos quedaron en absoluto silencio.

-¡Me pueden explicar qué rayos…!-

-Íbamos a la cancha de tenis no, así que vamos a jugar- dijo Bella con una sonrisa comenzando a correr siendo seguida por Rose, Hayley, Edward e Irina, Emmet solo refunfuño y comenzó a correr detrás de todos aun pensando en el porqué siempre evadían sus preguntas.

Comenzaba a anochecer, después de haber jugado un rato en la cancha de tenis, de comer y hablar de trivialidades, evadiendo por supuesto las preguntas de Emmet, Bella caminaba alrededor de la piscina del club campestre admirando el agua cristalina, y observando las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento, los demás se encontraban cerca de ahí, pero prefirió dar una caminata sola, aun seguía pensando en muchas cosas, habían sido muchas emociones por un día, después de todo descubrir que te gusta tu jefe mas allá de lo que pensabas no es algo que se descubre y se deja pasar así como así.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la tonta Swan- escucho una voz chillona y molesta, reconoció al instante a quien pertenecía.

-Hola, señorita Tanya- contesto Bella al insulto.

-No puedo creer que Edward soporte tener como empleada a una chiquilla tan torpe y tonta como tú, es algo milagroso no crees- dijo con sorna.

-Y yo no puedo creer que soporte a alguien así como usted tan… grosera y maleducada, eso debe ser un milagro mayor no cree-

-Eres tan… simpática, pero aun así sigues siendo una fracasada, como de seguro lo fue tu madre-

-Bien, ¿Me podría repetir lo que dijo de mi madre?-

-Que eres sorda, dije que eres igual de fracasada que tu madre- un sonido proveniente de una fuerte bofetada se escucho por todo el lugar.

-Nunca, ¡Escúcheme bien, nunca se atreva a hablar así de mi madre!- Bella estaba molesta y se podía notar a simple vista, Tanya la vio por un momento y después intento regresarle la bofetada a Bella, pero la castaña detuvo su brazo con gran agilidad.

-Te juro que te vas a arrepentir por esto- amenazo Tanya soltándose del agarre.

-Diga lo que quiera-

-Como veo que te gustan tanto los deportes porque no te vas a nadar- la rubia empujo a Bella hacia la piscina, pero esta antes de caer la tomo del brazo, en el instante la batalla que habían mantenido sobre "tierra firme" se convirtió en una batalla acuática, Bella sumergía la cabeza de Tanya debajo del agua mientras esta intentaba zafarse dando golpes a la cara de la de ojos chocolate, los gritos por parte de ambas llegaron a los oídos de Edward y los demás quienes corrieron a la piscina.

-¡Que está pasando aquí!- grito este desesperado.

-Ella es la que comenzó a agredirme Edward- dijo Tanya fingiendo indignación.

-¡Que! Si usted fue la que comenzó- replico Bella con molestia.

-Ya basta, deben salir de ahí ambas de lo contrario pueden pescar un resfriado- dijo Rosalie, Edward extendió ambas manos para ayudar tanto a Bella como a Tanya, sin embargo la de ojos azules en ese instante con su mano libre jalo de la ropa de Bella haciendo que ella se sumergiera levemente y que Edward perdiera el equilibrio dando como consecuencia que el ambarino quedara en el agua también.

-Lo siento Edward pero fue ella la culpable- dijo Bella

-Yo, si fuiste tú niñerita-

-¡Si, yo también quiero ir a nadar!- grito Hayley emocionada -¡Vamos tía Irina!- la pequeña niña de cabellos castaños tomo a su tía de la mano.

-No, Hayley espera- Irina al ver esto tomo la mano de Rosalie y, fue así que todos terminaron en la piscina del club, Hayley chapoteando agua con felicidad, Edward discutiendo con el único que se había salvado, Emmet. Irina y Bella mandaban miradas matonas a Tanya debajo del agua y Rosalie, no le quedo de otra más que resignarse, estaba segura que al día siguiente todos pescarían un resfriado.

* * *

Efectivamente las palabras y predicciones de Rose estaban en lo cierto, todos excepto Emmet habían pescado un terrible resfriado, la pequeña Hayley y ella también se habían salvado debido a que salieron del agua antes que ellos quienes por estar más ocupados peleando entre si no salieron hasta después de media hora.

Todos estaban en el carro de Emmet, Rosalie conducía mientras que Hayley estaba jugando con una muñeca en el asiento del copiloto, Emmet estaba en el asiento trasero junto con su hermana, Edward, Tanya e Irina había partido rumbo al aeropuerto de la ciudad minutos antes ya que debía regresar a California, no solo por su resfriado, también porque debía atender asuntos urgentes.

Una vez llegaron a la mansión Cullen, Emmet y Rose se despidieron ya que debían regresar por donde vinieron, no sin antes Emmet tener una última discusión con Edward y contarle una historia de hadas a la pequeña hija de este, demasiado irónico. Emmet le advirtió a Edward que si se le acercaba a su hermana pagaría las terribles consecuencias.

Bella regreso a su departamento, Edward y la niña entraron a la residencia y a Tanya no le quedo de otra más que ir a su hotel a descansar.

Una vez que la rubia estuvo frente a la fachada del lujoso lugar entro y subió por el ascensor, llego a su habitación correspondiente y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con alguien que ya la esperaba con los brazos cruzados, detrás de la persona se encontraban dos hombres vestidos de negro, Tanya palideció.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Tanya, cariño, ya no puedo permitir más que sigas cometiendo error tras error, así que yo misma me encargare de terminar con lo que empecé- dijo una voz de mujer

-No vas a hacerlo, quedamos en algo-

-Claro que quedamos en algo, pero simplemente tú no puedes hacer algo bien y sinceramente ya me canse de ti-

-Soy tu amiga, no puedes hacerme esto, simplemente no puedes-

-Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigas Tanya, y lo sabías- la sombra que estaba frente a ella se fue acercando mostrando a una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y hermosos ojos miel.

-Te juro que si me haces algo, hablare, diré todo lo que se, absolutamente todo-

-A mi no me amenaces "amiga" porque yo también tengo muchas armas para hundirte en la cárcel, ¿Recuerdas el homicidio?, oh, pero la pobre Tanya solo se defendió, porque abusaron de ella- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-¡Cállate, cállate!- grito Tanya dejándose caer de rodillas.

-Te doy una oportunidad más, si no eliminas a esa niñera y comienzas con tu trabajo, me desharé de ti de una buena vez y para siempre, quedas advertida- la dama salió de la lujosa habitación dejando a Tanya en el piso.

-Maldita, me las vas a pagar, me las vas a pagar_… Catherine_- sollozo abrazándose a sí misma mientras los recuerdos aun golpeaban su mente con tal fuerza que al final termino por desmayarse.

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy con el capitulo 9 :) espero les haya agradado :D & dejen rrws, estaré actualizando creo el sabado o Domingo, todo depende de los rr, besitos 8)

**D**enisse.** ladylemony**


	10. Confesiones

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie M. tampoco la historia, esta le pertenece a** Star Night**, quien ahora es: **Spring-Night**. Yo solo, con su debida autorización la adapto al fandom de Twilight para todas ustedes.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan quería conseguir un empleo a como diera lugar, en un intento desesperado se convirtió en la nueva niñera que cuida a la hija de Edward Cullen ¿Qué sucede cuando su jefe comienza a gustarle más de lo normal? AU ExB

* * *

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

**_Capitulo 10: _Confesiones.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde sus "hermosas vacaciones" en el club campestre y apenas se recuperaba de tremendo resfriado ocasionado por la "oxigenada" como le decía Rosalie a Tanya, y hablando de ella precisamente, había estado recibiendo cartas desde California todas escritas por la chica de ojos azules que le insistía una y otra vez que se decidiera a declarársele a su primo y que legaran a "algo más".

Aunque el día que se habían besado, el joven padre había correspondido al beso con la misma intensidad, eso significaba algo ¿No?

-Y si se lo digo… ay no que pena- se dijo Bella a si misma mientras veía la televisión en la sala de su departamento.

_-La policía investiga el caso del magnate de negocios Robert Loyer, acusado de falsificación de documentos falsos, entre ellos un acta de defunción; según investigaciones para salir de un problema económico-_

Escucho este reportaje en la televisión y recordó el caso de la ex esposa de Edward, sin embargo había desechado aquel pensamiento al instante, eso si llegara a ser posible no creía o más bien no quería pensar en que Catherine tuviera el corazón tan frio como para abandonar a su pequeña hija cuando esta apenas era un bebe.

-Eso sería algo… tonto, pero aun así tengo la sensación de haber conocido a la madre de Hayley hace mucho tiempo- en efecto esa misma sensación no dejaba de abandonarla al igual que un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella de pensar siquiera en ese tema. Quería recordar por lo menos algún detalle de si en verdad había conocido a Catherine, pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Dónde empezar?

-¡Ya se!- grito a la nada mientras corría en dirección a su habitación, al llegar busco entre su ropero del cual extrajo una caja de color rosado y la abrió encontrándose con un montón de recuerdos, todos de sus años en la preparatoria. Reviso uno por uno más sin embargo no logro hallar algún detalle. –Pensé que tal vez aquí podría recordar- suspiro cansada guardando nuevamente las cosas en la caja rosada, lo último que quedo sin guardar fue un marco en donde se hallaba una fotografía de ella junto con sus compañeros de preparatoria –Que raro- dijo tomando el marco en sus manos, algo en esa fotografía se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Un sonido proveniente de la puerta la sobresalto.

-¡Ya voy!- grito colocando la fotografía en una mesita cercana a su cama y salió corriendo para abrir la puerta.

-Hola Bella- saludo Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Amiga regresaste!- grito con emoción abrazando a su prima quien correspondió al abrazo en el acto. –Porque no me dijiste para ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto- dijo a manera de reproche una vez se separaron.

-Lo siento Bella, pero ni Jasper ni yo queríamos causarte molestias- dijo sonriente.

-Y ¿Dónde está el?- pregunto al notar la usencia del esposo de la amatista.

-Fue a la oficina a arreglar unos asuntos de negocios-

-Valla, apenas llegan y ya tiene que trabajar- Alice asintió –Ven pasa- ambas entraron al departamento de la castaña y se sentaron en la sala una frente a la otra. -¿Y cómo les fue?-

-Bien, estuvimos de viaje alrededor de toda Europa, eso fue un regalo por parte de Edward- hizo una pausa –Y a propósito de el, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo?-

-Bien, las cosas han estado se podría decir en orden- contesto sonrojándose levemente ante la mención de su jefe.

-Eso me da gusto, y ¿Mi sobrina?-

-¿Sobrina?- dijo confundida

-Si, la pequeña bailarina, vendría a ser mi sobrina porque Jasper es como hermano de Cullen- soltó una risita –También porque vas a casarte con el muy pronto-

-Eso quisiera- dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto con picardía haciendo que la joven se sonrojara fuertemente –No me digas que…- su frase quedo incompleta ya que Bella solo agacho la cabeza completamente apenada. -¡Ay Bella, que bueno que te diste cuenta!- grito emocionada. -Y ¿Ya se lo dijiste?-

-Aun no- suspiro –Además, es imposible que el sienta lo mismo por mí- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-No lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas- Belly la miro –O que acaso no fue eso lo que me dijiste cuando me sentía confundida con respecto a Jasper, y ve como terminamos- la castaña sonrió.

-Tienes razón, lo intentare-

-Así se habla Isabella Marie, y ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta?- pregunto

-Es una larga historia- Bella comenzó a relatar los sucesos ocurridos, desde las peleas que tenía constantemente por Tanya, el incidente de Hayley, el pasado de su jefe y la visita de su hermano mayor junto con Rose.

-¡Emmet comprometido!- grito Alice completamente sorprendida.

-Créeme que yo también me sorprendí mucho-

-Supongo se enteró de donde trabajas- Bella asintió.

-Hubieras visto el escándalo que armo, me siguió hasta la mansión y casi golpea a Edward-

-Bueno es que mi primo no soporta la sola idea de que alguien pueda arrebatarle a su pequeña hermana- la de ojos jade ladeo la cabeza confundida, la amatista soltó una risita –Aunque hay algo que me perturba y mucho- dijo cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué es?-

-El pasado de Edward, el tema de su esposa, hay algo que se me hace muy familiar- se levantó de su lugar caminando de un lado a otro pensativa –Dices que se llamaba Catherine, ¿Cierto?-

-Si-

-Su nombre se me es muy conocido, aunque no recuerdo con exactitud de donde- hizo una pausa –En fin, dices que tú también tienes la sensación de haberla conocido y que incluso te topaste con ella hace un año-

-Si, así es-

-No crees que tal vez…-

-No Alice, yo también pensé lo mismo pero es imposible, no creo que lo hiciera, sería algo muy desconsiderado de su parte- dijo adivinando el pensamiento de su prima.

-Aun así, no sé, hay algo aquí que no cuadra, además, el hecho de que Cullen peleara constantemente con ella y que nunca estuviera de acuerdo en tener una hija deja mucho que pensar- esto último dejo a Bella pensativa –Pero bien, a propósito, te tengo una gran sorpresa- mostro una sonrisa.

-Ah si, dime-

-Pues, hace algunos días, he estado teniendo mareos, pero no te preocupes, ya fui al doctor- comento al ver que su amiga cambiaba su semblante a uno preocupado –Me dijo que…- hizo una pausa -¡Estoy embarazada!- grito con alegría, Bella también grito emocionada y se levantó de su lugar abrazando a su prima.

-¡Alice que bueno, muy pronto vas a ser mamá!-

-Pero eso sí, Jazz no lo sabe-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Bella separándose de la amatista.

-Si, el día que fui a ver al médico, no le dije porque no quería preocuparlo, así que cuando me dieron la noticia quise esperar un poco para decirle-

-¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?-

-Hoy mismo-

-¡Me da mucho gusto por ustedes, felicidades!-

-Muchas gracias Bella, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?-

-No, de hecho no, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno, sucede que quería ir a ver algunos artículos para bebe y me preguntaba si tal vez tu quisieras acompañarme-

-¡Claro, vamos!- Bella tomo su bolso y segundos después salió con Alice del departamento. Recorrieron infinidad de calles, observando en una de cada tres tiendas, todo tipo de artículos para bebes, Bella por un momento se preguntó interiormente el cómo se sentiría, según lo que ella sabía era una gran felicidad saber que una nueva vida está creciendo dentro tuyo; su mas preciado sueño se había vuelto ese, tener una gran familia con el hombre al que ella amara sin embargo ese hombre vendría a ser precisamente su jefe con el que sus posibilidades eran casi nulas, en su opinión. Aun así, esperaría, tal vez y las cosas cambiaran para bien.

* * *

Se encontraba en el enorme edificio de las empresas Cullen hacia ya varias horas que había llegado y no paraba de responder llamadas, firmar papeles y cosas de ese tipo, camino por los largos corredores hasta llegar a su oficina donde se encerró y tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio, apenas regresa de la hermosa luna de miel con su esposa y ya estaban atosigándolo con responsabilidades.

Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un numero en específico.

_-¿Quién es?-_ pregunto una voz

-Edward, no puedo creerlo que acaso ya no reconoces a tu mejor amigo casi hermano-

_-Ah, eres tu, ¿Qué quieres?-_

-Edward, me ofendes, recibes noticias mías después de muchas semanas sin saber de mi y me recibes así, que clase de amigo eres- dijo fingiendo indignación.

_-Está bien, ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Jasper Hale?-_

-Nada, solo quería saber cómo habías estado-

_-Larga historia, si te cuento no acabo y tengo muchas cosas que hacer-_

-Bueno, entonces iré esta noche a cenar-

_-No te he invitado-_

-Ay Edward eres tan bromista, cuando cambiaras he-

_-Jasper, no te hagas el gracioso, no te he invitado-_

-Que bueno que aceptes, será una gran cena familiar, tú, yo, Alice, Bella y la pequeña Hayley, eres tan generoso…-

_-Por última vez ¡Jasper, no te he…!-_

-Muy bien, estaré ahí a las 8:00 en punto, nos vemos- y sin dar tiempo a que Edward n pudiera decir algo más corto la comunicación soltando una carcajada, si, definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba para relajarse un rato, ya extrañaba molestar a Edward. Se levantó de su lugar y se encamino hacia el gran ventanal de la lujosa oficina.

-¿Cómo está el hombre de negocios más apuesto del mundo?- pregunto una voz melodiosa a sus espaldas, al girarse se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su esposa.

-Bien, y ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa del planeta?- pregunto acercándose a Alice y dándole un leve beso en los labios.

-Muy feliz- contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?-

-A que tengo una sorpresa que darte-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Jasper, estoy embarazada- el zafiro ante esta noticia se quedó estático y después de unos segundos mostro una gran sonrisa.

-¡Alice… ALICE! ¡dios mío, un bebe, un bebe!- grito emocionado, beso a su esposa con dulzura y salió de la oficina gritando a los cuatro vientos la noticia, se dio vuelta hasta quedar frente a la amatista que lo había seguido –No sabes lo feliz que me haces- nuevamente beso a la amatista ante la mirada de todos los presentes que solo aplaudieron con fuerza.

-Anda Bella, di que sí, si- decía Hayley a su niñera con una carita de súplica, hacía diez minutos que la castaña había llegado ahí ya que la pequeña de ojos ámbar le llamo diciendo que tenía que ir a su casa ya que era una emergencia.

-Vamos si- insistió nuevamente

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu padre?-

-Porque está ocupado, y van a cerrar en 30 minutos-

-Hayley, comprar un helado no es una emergencia-

-Para mí si- contesto sonriente.

-Pero le tienes que decir a tu papá-

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto una tercera voz detrás de ellas.

-Que quiero ir por un helado-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste a mí?- pregunto Edward confundido.

-Porque estabas ocupado hablando por teléfono-

-Hablaba con el lunático de tu tío Jasper-

-¡Ya regreso!- pregunto la niña.

-Si, no esperaba eso-

-Y cuando te enteres de la noticia- susurro Bella.

-¿Dijiste algo Bella?- pregunto el ambarino

-No nada, y que dices, vamos por el helado de Hayley-

-Vallan ustedes, arreglare unas cuantas cosas para la noche- se dio vuelta –A propósito, esta noche vendrán Jasper y tu prima a cenar, si gustas puedes acompañarnos- y dicho esto salió de la sala dejando a una Bella sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

-¡Si, mi tío Jasper vendrá a cenar, mi tío Jasper vendrá a cenar!- cantaba Hayley dando saltitos de felicidad –Ven Belly, vamos, o si no cerraran- la pequeña hija de Edward tomo a la castaña de la mano y salió con ella de la mansión, Edward en tanto intentaba descifrar el porqué de aquella sensación al ver a la niñera de su hija tan cerca de él.

Caminaban cerca del parque, Bella también pensando y reafirmando sus sentimientos por su jefe, quería decirle, tenía la necesidad de hacerle saber sus sentimientos pero ¿Y si la rechazaba? ¿Qué haría si eso llegaba a suceder?

-¡Mira Bella!- el grito de Hayley la saco de sus cavilaciones, observo en dirección hacia donde la pequeña apuntaba y se encontró con que en unos arbustos no muy lejos de ellas, había un pequeño cachorro color miel.

-Pobrecito, esta lastimado- dijo la de ojos jade tomando al animal en brazos.

-Va a estar bien- pregunto la niña.

-Si, solo tiene su pata lastimada- Bella se acercó a una fuente que había ahí cerca, recostó al cachorro en el piso con sumo cuidado, tomo agua de la fuente entre sus manos y la uso para curar la herida del animal, al terminar saco de su bolso un pañuelo y lo coloco alrededor de la pata del cachorro. -¡Ya está!-

-¡Que bueno!- Hayley tomo al perro de color miel entre sus brazos mientras que este lamia su cara en señal de gratitud –Me haces cosquillas- dijo entre risas –Oye Bella, podemos llevarlo a casa- pregunto

-No podemos, que va a decir tu padre-

-El dirá que si, vamos, llevémoslo a mi casa, por favor- Bella no contesto –Además esta lastimado, no creo que mi papá lo eche a la calle, es un hombre muy bueno-

-Está bien, pero tú le dirás la noticia entendido-

-¡Si!-

-Y que nombre le pondrás- pregunto Bella comenzando a caminar con la niña a su lado.

-Mmm- pensó por un momento -¡Ya se! Chedar-

-¿Chedar?-

-Si.

-Es un nombre muy raroo no crees- hizo una pausa -¿Qué te parece Chez?-

-¡Si! Te llamaras Chez- el cachorro ladro en señal de aceptación.

-Parece que le gusta- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Después de comprar el helado de Hayley y que la mitad de este desapareciera siendo Chez el culpable regresaron a la mansión entrando a hurtadillas para evitar ser descubiertas por Edward, sin embargo su plan se vino abajo al instante.

-¿Qué están ocultando?- pregunto el ambarino al ver como su pequeña hija tenía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto que se movía.

-Ah, bueno, veras, recuerdas papá que quería una mascota- pregunto Hayley, Edward asintió. –Pues nos encontramos este perrito y…- mostro a Chez -¿Puedo quedármelo?-

-Hija tener una mascota…-

-Es una gran responsabilidad- completo la niña –Si, por favor- una vez mas ella usaba su "poder" cosa a la que Edward termino por ceder.

-Está bien, puedes quedártelo, pero tú te harás cargo de el-

-Si papá, ¡Muchas gracias!- la niña subió las escaleras con el cachorro en brazos.

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabia era que un automóvil de color negro se encontraba fuera de la mansión y su único ocupante observaba todo a distancia.

-Con esto comenzare con mi trabajo- susurro poniendo el auto en marcha.

* * *

La noche llego sin muchas complicaciones y con esto comenzó la tan "esperada" cena en la mansión Cullen, era una noche de paz, de tranquilidad y de…

-¡Ya deja de molestar Jasper!- bueno tal vez no de tanta paz ni de tranquilidad ya que Jasper se la pasaba molestando a Edward con uno que otro comentario de doble sentido que lo entendían todos a excepción de Hayley y Bella.

-No te molestes Edward, solo era una opinión- dijo sonriente.

-Jazz, ya dale la noticia- susurro Alice a su esposo.

-Ah, es cierto- se levantó de su lugar- Edward, quiero informarte que muy pronto serás tío- el ambarino se quedó un momento en silencio intentando procesar la información, Alice lanzo una leve risita, no cabía duda que el y su prima eran muy parecidos. Una vez termino de analizar la situación, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Así es Cullen, estoy embarazada- Edward sonrió levemente.

-Que puedo decir, pobre niño Jasper, va a tener como padre a un desquiciado- dijo con burla.

-Ya te veré yo Edward cuando tengas un hijo con cierta persona que trabaja contigo- el castaño se sonrojo levemente y lanzo una mirada asesina a su amigo que ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Eso quiere decir que pronto voy a tener un primo con quien jugar- pregunto Hayley con inocencia.

-Así es Hayley- contesto Bella con una sonrisa.

-¡Yupi qué bueno!- todos los presentes la miraron con ternura –Pero… papá ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?- Edward que en ese momento tomaba una taza de café se atraganto con esta mientras que Jasper lanzaba una sonora carcajada.

-Ya Edward, no te hagas del rogar, mira que algún día ibas a tener que decirle la verdad- dijo el amigo con burla.

-¡Tu cierra la boca!- se giró nuevamente hacia su hija que esperaba una respuesta –Bueno hija, un bebe… un bebe… pregúntale a Bella- y dicho esto salió del comedor con rapidez.

-¡Que!, ¡Edward regresa!- Bella salió detrás del castaño y comenzaron a correr alrededor de la casa, la joven de ojos jade detrás del ambarino exigiéndole que le diera el una respuesta a su hija ante las miradas divertidas de los esposos Hale y la confundida niña que no sabía por qué su pregunta había hecho que su padre y su niñera reaccionaran de esa manera.

* * *

Luego de que la cena pasara sin más complicaciones, de que hablaran de trivialidades y que rieran de vez en cuando que Hayley o Jasper hacían un comentario, llego la noche. La puerta de entrada fue abierta sin que nadie lo notara y por ella cruzaba una sombra de una mujer vestida completamente de negro, subió las escaleras a paso lento y se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña, donde una vez frente a su destino abrió la puerta despertando a Chez que se encontraba dormido al lado de la cama de Hayley, lo obligo a salir de la habitación y al ver la puerta abierta el cachorro corrió como pudo hacia la salida.

-¡Chez, a donde vas!- grito Hayley siguiendo al pequeño perro color miel al igual que los adultos presentes, Chez al llamado de su nueva dueña se detuvo a mitad de la calle justo cuando un auto negro se acercaba a gran velocidad. -¡Chez!- grito Hayley, Edward estaba a punto de correr en dirección al cachorro pero alguien más se adelantó.

Isabella—la torpe Bella—corrió y tomo al perro en sus brazos quitándose justo a tiempo, sin embargo su caída no fue la mejor y ocasiono que se lastimara el tobillo en el acto.

-¡Bella!- grito Alice corriendo hacia su prima junto con Jasper, Edward y Hayley

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto su jefe visiblemente preocupado hincándose al lado de la castaña.

-Si, solo que… auch- dijo viendo su pie derecho, Bella toco la herida levemente –Auch-

-Te lastimaste, ¿Por qué hiciste tal tontería?- pregunto a manera de reproche.

-Por la misma razón que tú ibas a hacerlo- dijo sorprendiendo al joven padre de Hayley.

-Este… seguimos aquí eh- comento Jasper sacando a ambos castaños de su ensoñación.

-Lo siento Bella- dijo Hayley abrazando a su niñera –Si no me hubiera descuidado tu estarías bien-

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa-

-Pero… la puerta estaba abierta cuando el cachorro salió- dijo Alice.

-Es cierto, alguien debió abrirla- apoyo el zafiro.

-¿Y si sigue en la casa?- pregunto Bella.

-Hay que buscar, iré a decirle a los empleados- dijo Jasper.

-Te acompaño- de inmediato Alice entro a la mansión con su esposo, Edward tomo a Bella en brazos con suma delicadeza y entro a la mansión junto con Hayley, esta acción hizo que la castaña se sonrojara fuertemente, llegaron a la habitación del castaño donde recostó a la joven teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla

-Edward, ya les dije a todos que cerraran las puertas y ventanas- anuncio Jasper entrando a la habitación.

-Vamos a buscar- el castaño junto con su amigo salieron de la habitación rápidamente, Hayley se quedó al lado de su niñera y minutos después Alice llego.

-¿Te encuentras mejor BellyBells?-

-Un poco-

-De todas maneras ya llame a un doctor para que venga a revisarte-

-Si, muchas gracias Ally- sonrió.

-Iré a ver como van los muchachos- la amatista salió de la habitación dejando solas a Hayley y a Bella.

-Perdón Bella- susurro la pequeña.

-No te disculpes, fue un accidente, tú no eres culpable- la pequeña se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba su niñera. –Ven- la niña subió a la cama y se colocó al lado de Bella -¿Quieres escuchar un cuento?- dijo abrazándola y acariciando su cabeza.

-Si-

-Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano una hermosa princesa muy parecida a ti- comenzó a relatar –Vivía en un palacio de cristal y todos los habitantes del reino la querían porque era muy buena y noble-

-¿Y sus papás?- pregunto la niña con curiosidad abrazando más a su niñera.

-Ellos también estaban en el palacio, querían mucho a la princesa-

-¿Y el papá de ella se parecía al mío?-

-Sí, era idéntico a él- contesto sonriente.

-Y su mamá era igual a ti- pregunto sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-Sí, era igual a mí-

-Me gustaría que tú fueras mi mamá- susurro cerrando sus ojos un poco, Bella solo sonrió y continuo con el cuento que había comenzado a narrar hasta que por fin Hayley se quedó dormida.

-Señorita Swan aquí está el doctor- dijo una de las sirvientas entrando a la habitación junto con el médico.

-Si, muchas gracias- el medico reviso la herida de la castaña en absoluto silencio por petición de ella misma.

-Ya esta señorita, su tobillo está un poco lastimado pero no es algo de gravedad, lo único que le recomiendo es que descanse y en una semana se encontrara mejor- anuncio en un susurro para no despertar a Hayley.

-Si, muchas gracias doctor- contesto ella también en un susurro.

-Con su permiso me retiro- y dicho esto salió del lugar.

-No encontré a nadie y tu Jasper- pregunto Edward a su mejor amigo

-Tampoco, tal parece salió cuando estábamos atendiendo a Bella- informo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Alice llegando al lugar donde se encontraban ambos.

-Nada, buscamos por cada rincón de la mansión y nada- dijo Edward -¿Y Swan?-

-No te preocupes Cullen, el doctor ya la atendió- contesto con algo de picardía.

-Pues entonces hay que llevarla a su departamento- dijo Jasper

-Yo la llevare- por este ofrecimiento el ambarino se ganó una mirada cómplice y una risa por parte de Jasper y Alice.

-Está bien, entonces nos vamos, cuida mucho a mi prima Cullen.- Dijo la morena sonriente.

-Alice, no me digas cullen, si eres la esposa de este- dijo señalando a Jasper –Puedes decirme Edward-

-Como gustes Edward- sonrió.

-Bien, pues, nos vamos, amigo no te propases con Bella entendido- añadió el zafiro fingiendo seriedad.

-¡Que te pasa por quien me tomas!- grito levemente sonrojado.

-Era una bromita no te la tomes tan a pecho- soltó una risita –Nos vemos- tras esto último los esposos Hale salieron de la mansión, Edward suspiro, no cabía duda que esos dos eran el uno para el otro.

Subió las escaleras y se encamino a su habitación donde se encontraba Bella, abrió la puerta y sonrió, Isabella junto con Hayley se habían quedado dormidas la una abrazando a la otra, sintió una sensación de calidez y de extraña felicidad tal vez sería mejor dejarlas dormir, tomo una manta del ropero y la coloco encima de ellas dos, luego de esto salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

* * *

Despertó, examino el lugar con la mirada, se encontraba en una habitación que en su opinión era mucho más grande que su departamento, y a propósito de eso, no estaba en su departamento, sintió como algo se movía al lado de ella, observo hacia ese lugar y se encontró con la pequeña Hayley que estaba profundamente dormida, sonrió, acaricio la cabeza de la niña con dulzura, después de todo, ella no había resultado ser una niñita malvada como ella pensó.

-Buenos días Bella- escucho de pronto desde la entrada, al girar su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos ámbar que la miraban con un sentimiento que no supo descifrar.

-Buenos días Edward, siento mucho haberme quedado dormida no fue…-

-No importa, está bien por mí- la interrumpió el castaño antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Pero, si yo estaba aquí, ¿Tu dónde?-

-En la habitación de huéspedes- respondió al instante.

-Ah- solo pudo decir, Edward se acercó a ellas a paso lento.

-Hayley te quiere mucho- dijo mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla derecha de la niña. –Muchas veces desee que Catherine fuera así de responsable con ella, pero…- suspiro –No puedo siquiera pensar como termine con una persona así-

-¿La amabas?- pregunto Bella de pronto, Edward solo sonrió con ironía.

-Creí amarla, pero nunca sentí la calidez que…- callo, Bella lo miro dubitativa, el castaño pensó en su interior estaba a punto de decir: _nunca sentí la calidez que siento cuando estoy contigo_, pero era verdad, no podía negarlo, sentirla cerca, respirar su perfume, todo hacía que de un momento a otro sus sentidos falsearan y por un momento quisiera dejarse llevar y besarla como en aquella ocasión lo había hecho.

-¿Pasa algo Edward?- la voz de la joven de ojos jade lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue asentir levemente, por la puerta de entrada de la habitación llego una de las sirvientas.

-Señor, la señorita Denalí lo espera en el estudio- anuncio haciendo una leve reverencia, Isabella frunció el ceño.

-En un momento voy, gracias- la sirvienta se retiró dejando a solas nuevamente a los dos castaños y la pequeña niña que aún seguía dormida.

-Ahora regreso Bella- Edward también salió de la habitación, ella solo lo siguió con la mirada, algo había ahí que no le gustaba para nada.

Tanya esperaba sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Edward, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando como ya era costumbre aquella vanidad que siempre la acompañaba, estaba segura que con el "accidente" del día anterior todo se le facilitaría más. En efecto había sido ella quien planeo todo en cuanto a lo sucedido la noche anterior, claro que el objetivo había sido que Hayley corriera tras el cachorro, aunque las cosas fueron mejores cuando vio que la niñera era la que había salido corriendo para rescatar al animal.

-Sin duda, todo va de acuerdo al plan- susurro para sí, la puerta del estudio se abrió mostrando a Edward quien entro al lugar extraño de que Tanya estuviera ahí desde tan temprano.

-Hola Tanya- saludo

-Hola Edward, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- tomo asiento frente a la rubia –Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Nada, solo que, quería hacerte una invitación a cenar, esta noche-

-¿A cenar?- pregunto ligeramente sorprendido.

-Si, me gustaría mucho pasar un rato agradable contigo y con la pequeña - dijo hipócritamente cosa que Edward no noto -¿Qué dices? No acepto un no como respuesta- insistió.

-Está bien Tanya, Hayley y yo ahí estaremos- dijo rindiéndose, ¿Qué podía salir mal en esa cena? No haría nada malo, solo… iría a cenar.

-Muy bien, me alegra que aceptes- saco de su bolso una pequeña tarjeta que le entrego al castaño –Aquí esta la dirección del hotel donde me estoy hospedando, ¿Puedes pasar por mi?-

-Si, claro, ahí estaré-

-Ok, te veré en la noche- y dicho esto abandono el lugar dejando a Edward muy consternado, la actitud de la rubia no le agradaba para nada, suspiro, lo mejor era que su hija estaría con ellos y así evitaría en cierta manera que Tanya intentara algo con él. Nuevamente salió del estudio y subió las escaleras a paso lento, al llegar a su habitación abrió la puerta encontrándose con Hayley que corrió hacia el abrazándolo y Bella que se veía un poco ¿Molesta?

-Hola papá- saludo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Hola- contesto Edward igual con una sonrisa –Tengo algo que decirte, es importante-

-¿Qué?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tanya nos invitó a cenar esta noche, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?- esta información hizo que Bella quien había estado viéndolos desde su posición, volteara la cabeza completamente molesta y en su interior sintiera un nudo en el corazón.

-Pero, Belly no se puede quedar aquí sola- dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, le pediré a Alice que venga a recogerme- dijo mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

-De ninguna manera, Bella no es conveniente que en tu estado estés de un lado para otro, para mi no es ninguna molestia que estés aquí hasta que te recuperes- intervino Edward.

-Si Bella, quédate por favor, te prometo que no te arrepentirás- Hayley mostro un gesto de súplica al que tal parecía los adultos tenían debilidad ya que la castaña termino por aceptar. -¡Yupi!, pero, papá, yo no puedo ir contigo, lo siento mucho, pero quiero cuidar a Bella, es que es muy necia a veces- dijo mostrando seriedad y cruzándose de brazos, Edward sonrió.

-Está bien-

-Llamare a mi tía Alice para que traiga ropa para Bella- dijo emocionada y salió de la habitación.

-Yo iré a decirle a Patrick que tenga listo el desayuno- Edward igualmente salió de la habitación, la castaña al verse sola bajo la cabeza lentamente.

-Tal parece que le gusta esa mujer- susurro tristemente.

La tarde paso sin muchas novedades, Alice hizo una de sus visitas inesperadas a la mansión Cullen por la petición de su sobrina, hablo con su prima por un momento intentando levantarle los ánimos pero no funciono, aún seguía pensando en Edward, el simple hecho de verlo con Tanya le dolía en su estado no podía hacer nada y aunque estuviera bien sería lo mismo, no tenía ningún derecho sobre Edward y eso era algo que la ponía muy triste.

Las primeras estrellas de la noche ya podían visualizarse y en la mansión todo se encontraba en orden, Hayley se encontraba junto a Bella en la habitación de su padre jugando con varios de sus muñecos de felpa y con Chez que de igual manera jugaba solo que con una pelota, en tanto Bella la miraba, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Edward quien estaba elegantemente vestido.

-¡Papá, te ves muy bien!- grito la pequeña -¿Verdad que si Bella?- pregunto a la castaña quien se sonrojo levemente, pero al recordar a donde iba su jefe y con quien solo asintió.

-Sí, muy bien- dijo sin ánimos, cosa que dejo a Edward algo preocupado.

-Vendré más tarde- y dicho esto salió, Hayler volvió a su labor de jugar con sus muñecos mientras que Bella veía a la puerta con tristeza.

* * *

Alice caminaba por las calles de la ciudad pensando aun en su prima, la pobre se veía bastante triste, solo esperaba que no pasara nada que se interpusiera entre ella y Edward. Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse frente a una cafetería donde tomo asiento, observo a una pareja que caminaba cerca de ahí con un bebe entre sus brazos, sonrió, de pensar que tendría a su bebe en sus brazos dentro de muy poco tiempo la ponía muy feliz.

Pidió un café junto con un pastel de fresas, últimamente tenía muchos antojos, siguió comiendo hasta que en el plato no quedo nada. Observo los establecimientos que estaban a su alrededor y se detuvo en uno que parecía ser una tienda de antigüedades, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como del mismo establecimiento salía una mujer de unos 25 años cabello castaño y ojos miel que caminaba un poco raro en su opinión pero aun así sin perder la elegancia.

-No puede ser… es… Cath

Sin saber que Catherine la veía desde lejos en la misma limusina.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?- se preguntó –Quien sabe, pero ahora que lo pienso, ella también se llama Catherine tal vez sea una coincidencia, de todas maneras se lo diré a Bella mañana, tal vez y recuerde algo- miro su reloj de pulsera –Dios, ya son las 8:00 p.m. Jasper va a preocuparse- después de esto pago la cuenta y se alejó del café sin

-Valla, valla, pero si es Alice… Hale- dijo en un susurro, vio como esta subía a una limusina de color negro y se alejaba del lugar.

* * *

Después de que Edward recogiera a Tanya, se dirigieron hacia uno de los restaurantes más lujosos donde la mujer de ojos azules había hecho una reservación, pensaba interiormente que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, sin Hayley sería mucho más fácil decirle a Edward _**aquello**_ que desde hacía mucho ocultaba.

Comenzaron a cenar, Tanya sacando cada vez algún tema de conversación que para opinión de Edward era sin sentido. Una vez terminaron, la mesera se acercó a ellos retirando los platos que habían ocupado y los dejo solos en un completo silencio que la "tía" de Hayley rompió.

-Edward, ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos volvimos a ver te dije que había algo que descubrí y que nos involucraba?-

-Si, lo dijiste- contesto.

-Pues…- se acercó más a él, después de todo no era tan mala idea sentarse a su lado y no frente a el. –Es algo que he ocultado desde hace mucho- Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es?-

-Estoy enamorada de ti, Eddie- esta revelación hizo que el castaño abierta sus ojos impresionado, la rubia termino con el espacio que los separaba y junto sus labios con los de Edward que seguía anonadado y aun mas sorprendido, el "beso" no duro ni cinco segundos ya que Edward la separo de él bruscamente.

-No, lo siento Tanya pero…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo, no te amo- dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Hay alguien más verdad?- pregunto molesta y también levantándose de su lugar.

-Si, lo hay- respondió sin dudarlo.

-¿Es esa niñera? ¡Es ella!- los clientes del restaurante ahora los miraban susurrando cosas entre de ellos.

-Sí, es ella- ya no lo ocultaba, ya no podía negarlo, la declaración de la mejor amiga de su esposa le había aclarado las cosas –La amo y por eso no puedo corresponderte-

-No puedes amarla ¡Simplemente no puedes! ¡Que tiene ella que no tenga yo!- grito desesperada.

-No se trata de eso, y aunque ella no existiera en mi vida yo nunca podría corresponderte porque no te veo como alguien más que una conocida- dicho esto salió del restaurante dejando a Tanya muy molesta.

-Maldita niñera, vas a pagar, me las vas a pagar por quitármelo, me las vas a pagar- susurro dejándose caer en su asiento ante las miradas de los clientes.

* * *

-Y así, la princesa vivió feliz en su castillo al lado de su príncipe azul con quien tanto había soñado, fin- Hayley aplaudía a su niñera junto con Chez que ladraba, Isabella había terminado de relatar el cuento de hadas que la noche anterior no pudo concluir ya que tanto la niña como ella se habían quedado dormidas.

-¡Que bonito cuento Bella!- grito emocionada. -¿Dónde lo escuchaste?-

-Mi padre solía relatármelo cuando era pequeña- recordó, solo que Charlie lo contaba desde la versión en que Bella era la princesa.

-Mi papá también me lee algunos cuentos antes de dormir, o si no me relata algunos- comento la niña con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah si?- pregunto ausente.

-Si- el sonido de un carro estacionarse hizo que la pequeña saltara de felicidad y bajara a recibir a su padre dejando a Bella en compañía del cachorro.

-¡Papá, llegaste!- grito Hayley abrazando a Edward con felicidad.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, te ves muy feliz?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ah, estaba jugando con Chez y Bella me conto una historia de una princesa- Edward sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras junto con su pequeña hija, al llegar a su habitación se encontró con Bella que tenía a su lado a Chez y jugaba con él.

-Hola Isabella- saludo, la castaña solo bajo un poco la cabeza al escucharle.

-Hola Edward-

-Hija, podrías ir a decirle a Patrick que prepare la cena para tu niñera- pregunto a su hija quien asintió feliz y salió del lugar junto con su nueva mascota dejando a Bella y a Edward solos.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto la castaña.

-Se podría decir que bien- contesto –Me di cuenta de algo-

-¿De qué?-

-Que estoy enamorado- Bella bajo aún más la cabeza mientras que el dolor en su corazón se hacía más y más fuerte.

-Ah, y ¿De quién?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-De alguien a quien conocí y supe desde ese momento que era diferente-para ese momento la menor de los Swan quería llorar, no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso precisamente a ella que lo amaba con todo su ser.

-Ah-

-¿Sabes?- se acercó hasta donde se encontraba –Hay muchas cosas de ella que me gustan y no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy-

-Que bien, porque… tienes derecho a… rehacer tu vida- dijo intentando que su voz sonara de lo más normal.

-¿Sabes qué más?- Bella negó –Lo que me encanta y me fascino desde el momento que la vi fueron sus ojos chocolate como una joya extrañamente preciosa- la castaña lo miro Tanya no tenia ojos verdes. –La amo no solo por como es, si no por el cariño que le profesa a mi única hija y que es capaz de hacer todo lo posible para que ella sea feliz, tanto que incluso se arriesgó el día de ayer para salvar a un cachorro que ella adora- Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida –Isabella Swan, por si no te has dado cuenta, me he enamorado de ti y desde que te bese no he podido pensar en nada mas-

-Ni yo- esta vez el turno de sorprenderse fue del ambarino –Yo también te amo Edward, te he amado desde hace mucho, pero como ya lo sabes soy terriblemente despistada a tal grado de no haberme dado cuenta antes- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y eso es otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti - Edward se acercó lentamente a Bella y la beso, la beso con la misma dulzura, pasión y amor que ahora sabia sentía por ella, la joven correspondió al gesto sintiendo como toda la tristeza y el enojo eran remplazados por una inmensa felicidad que jamás pensó llegar a tener.

-Eso quiere decir que Bella va a ser mi nueva mamá- interrumpió una voz infantil desde la puerta ocasionando que ambos castaños se separaran completamente sonrojados, Bella mucho más que Bella.

-Eh, Hayley…-

-¡Si, yupi, Bella va a ser mi mamá, Bella va a ser mi mamá!- antes de que Edward diera una explicación la niña comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad por todo el lugar, al final abrazo a su ahora ya no niñera sino futura mamá, quien sonrió y correspondió al abrazo viendo como Edward seguía de pie observándolo todo igualmente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS! rapidito paso a dejarles este cap. lamento no haber actualizado desde hace muchito, ya saben, el mismo cuento. ¡ESCUELA! espero actualizar el miercoles. MOTIVEN CON RR! las qiero, besos.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ¿Y QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPI? **

**genial qe estos amores ya se confesaron tdo! linda hayley, no?**

**besos.**

** lemony**


	11. Antiguas conocidas

_**Mi trabajo: Algo sumamente complicado.**_

_**Capítulo 11: Antiguas conocidas.**_

Lunes 3:30 p.m. Se encontraba en su departamento, recogiendo varias de sus cosas y empacando ¿Iría de viaje acaso? No, solo que se mudaría a la mansión ¿Por qué? Bueno porque su "hija" y Edward se lo habían pedido casi de rodillas. Desde aquel hermoso suceso que la hizo una de las mujeres más felices del mundo, apenas habían pasado 6 días, los cuales habían sido los mejores de su vida, Edward pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, mimándola y queriéndola tanto como ella a él y Hayley había pasado de ser la niña a la que cuidaba a ser su hija, ¿Irónico no? Ella que en ciertas ocasiones pensó que ellos dos eran "el dúo maléfico" se volvió parte de la vida de Edward y Hayley y ellos de la suya.

Su tobillo ahora estaba mejor, podía caminar pero a un paso lento, Alice se había tomado la molestia de acompañarla y ayudarla a empacar, cuando se enteró de la noticia acerca de que Edward y ella oficialmente ya se habían declarado dio un grito que estaba segura había dejado sordos a todos en el planeta, Jasper comenzó a hacer comentarios a su mejor amigo quien no le quedo de otra más que aguantárselos todos y tragarse su coraje en contra del zafiro, ya que cada uno de esos comentarios tenían absoluta razón.

En fin, las cosas ahora estaban bien, Tanya no se había aparecido durante esos seis días por la mansión y eso la inquietaba, no era que se preocupara por ella o algo por el estilo pero cuando se enteró de lo sucedido en la cena que había tenido la dama de ojos azules con Edward supo que intentaría algo en contra de ella, aunque el ambarino la tranquilizo diciendo que todo estaría bien porque él nunca la dejaría sola y eso era algo que la reconfortaba mucho.

-Belly, ya tenemos que irnos- grito Alice desde la puerta de entrada, la castaña guardo unas ultimas cosas en su bolso y salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya, todo listo Alice- dijo una vez estuvo frente a su prima.

-Pues entonces vámonos, Edward me ha estado llamando cada cinco minutos para preguntarme si ya estamos en la mansión- Bella frunció el ceño . –Valla que te quiere mucho y no desea que te pase algo malo- dijo soltando una risita y sonrojando levemente a la castaña.

-Si, lo sé- comenzaron a caminar a paso lento.

-Y ¿Cuándo se casan?- pregunto la amatista.

-¡ALICE!- grito Bella.

-¿Qué? Al final ustedes van a terminar por casarse-

-No lo sé, Edward aún no me ha dicho nada-

-Pero estoy segura que muy pronto lo hará, más si la pequeña insiste, a ella parece gustarle mucho la idea de que seas su nueva mamá-

-Sí, es verdad- sonrió.

-Ah, por cierto, con todo esto no he tenido tiempo para contarte-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto curiosa.

-Hace algunos días estaba tomando un pequeño descanso en un café cerca de aquí, y me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que Kurtz está en la ciudad-

-¿Kurtz?- pregunto confundida.

-Sí, ¿No la recuerdas?-

-No, ¿Cuál es su nombre? Tal vez así me acuerde-

-Bueno pues su nombre es…- antes de que Alice pudiera completar la oración, su celular comenzó a sonar – ¿Bueno?, si, si aquí está conmigo, claro- eran las respuestas que daba, al terminar extendió su teléfono a la castaña.

-Es Edward- dijo guiñándole un ojo –Yo me adelanto al auto- y dicho esto comenzó a alejarse dejando sola a Bella.

-¿Si?-

_-¿Cómo estas corazón?-_ pregunto Edward.

-Bien ¿Y tú?-

_-Extrañándote-_

-Edward, no han pasado más de tres horas desde la última vez que nos vimos-

_-Pero para mí ese tiempo sin ti es una eternidad- _Bella se sonrojo.

-Y ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

_-Horrible, desde que llegue me tienen como su esclavo- _escucho que suspiraba.

-Tranquilo amor, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

_-Eso espero solo que…- _hizo una pausa _– ¿Me dijiste amor?- _pregunto pícaramente.

-Si, ¿Qué acaso no te gusta?- pregunto Isabella en el mismo tono.

_-Me encanta, ¿Qué? Ah, enseguida estoy ahí-_

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto al escuchar que el ambarino charlaba con alguien más.

_-Tengo que ir a una junta urgente-_

-Pues entonces no te quito más tiempo-

_-No veremos más tarde y Bella…-_

-¿Si?-

_-Te amo-_ la castaña sonrió.

-Yo también te amo Edward, nos vemos- y dicho esto ambos cortaron la comunicación, Bella avanzo hacia el auto de Alice donde subió y se pusieron en marcha. La menor de los Swan estaba feliz, aunque ese extraño presentimiento seguía inquietándola, era una sensación de que algo no andaba bien, mas sin embargo no podía adivinar que era.

* * *

-¡Estúpida!- grito Catherine al mismo tiempo que propinaba una fuerte bofetada a la mejilla derecha de Tanya. -¡Tenías la oportunidad y no la aprovechaste!-

-¡Ya te dije que fue culpa de esa niñera!- contesto la rubia.

-Aquí la única culpa la tienes tú por perder el tiempo- suspiro pesadamente alejándose unos cuantos centímetros de ella – Sabes que, ya me canse de ti, ya no me sirves, desháganse de ella- le ordeno a dos de los hombres vestidos de negro que la acompañaban, los sujetos obedecieron la indicación y tomaron a Tanya por los hombros.

-¡Si me hacen algo hablare, te lo juro, gritare a los cuatro vientos todo lo que has hecho!- grito Tanya desesperada, Catherine se giró a verla y mostro una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-Tú crees que alguien le va a creer a una loca como tú, por favor Tanya- dijo con sorna –Te doy un día para que te largues y no te vuelva a ver por el resto de mi vida, si hablas ten por seguro que lo sabré y entonces te matare, ¿Entendiste?- la dama de ojos zafiro asintió con rencor –Suéltenla- los hombres obedecieron –Quiero para esta misma tarde que investiguen en donde vive esa niñera, y mañana comenzaremos con lo que vinimos a hacer- dicho esto salió de la habitación del hotel junto con los hombres dejando a Tanya en el piso.

-No, yo también me vengare de ti y de ella, por arrebatármelo y… y… de él… de el por rechazarme- susurro mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

* * *

Bella y Alice llegaron a la mansión Cullen después de tres horas, completamente agotadas, habían aprovechado ese tiempo para visitar algunas tiendas en la ciudad y distraerse un poco, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por todo el lugar y pronto pudieron observar a Hayley que entraba en la sala junto con Chez.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste que fuera contigo mamá?- pregunto la niña a Isabella haciendo un puchero. Desde aquel día en el que se enteró que la joven de ojos jade seria su nueva mamá comenzó a llamarla de esa manera, por supuesto Bella no tuvo ningún problema con ello y Edward mucho menos.

-Porque ibas a aburrirte mucho- explico Bella a su "hija" con una sonrisa.

-Pero yo quería ir, ¿Qué tal si te pasaba algo?-

-No cabe duda que mi pequeña sobrina es idéntica a su padre- susurro Alice soltando una risita.

-No iba a pasarme nada, porque tu tía Allie estaba conmigo- Bella le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña que solo sonrió.

-Qué bueno que ya estás aquí- dijo abrazándola con felicidad.

-Porque no vas a darle de comer a tu mascota, míralo se ve que tiene mucha hambre- Bella vio al cachorro que se veía un poco desanimado.

-Pero le di de comer hace una hora- contesto –Eres un glotón Chez- ante esto el perro ladro. -¡Ay, está bien! Vamos- La niña tomo al cachorro en brazos y camino con el hacia la cocina.

-No cabe duda que serás una buena madre para ella- dijo Alice sonrojando a su prima levemente. –Aunque, tienes que conseguirte un nuevo trabajo-

-¿Ah?- Bella ladeo la cabeza.

-Si, tan solo piénsalo, puede que muy pronto te conviertas en la nueva señora Cullen y por lo tanto no puedes seguir trabajando como la niñera de tu hija, no sería algo lógico- comento la amatista.

-Es cierto, pero precisamente elegí este trabajo porque no encontraba algún otro- suspiro -¿Qué hare?-

-¡Ya se! ¿Recuerdas a Demetri?-

-Ah, el chico que estuvo en tu boda- pregunto

-Si, él es dueño de uno de los diarios más importantes en todo USA, ¿Por qué no hablas con el?, tal vez pueda ayudarte, aquí está la dirección- extendió una tarjeta que Bella tomo al instante y abrazo a su amiga.

-Pero, pensé que era un empresario-

-En efecto, le ayuda a su padre en asuntos de la empresa pero también es dueño de ese diario- sonrió

-Muchas gracias Alice, ten por seguro que lo hare- se dijo decidida.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?- pregunto una tercera voz detrás de ambas mujeres, Isabella dio un leve brinco mientras que Alice reía.

-Ay, Edward me asustaste- dijo llevando una mano a su pecho y girándose para quedar frente a él.

-Tu eres la que me asusta a mí- contesto con una sonrisa -¿De que hablaban que te escuchabas muy animada?-

-Ah, pues Alice me estaba ayudando para encontrar un nuevo empleo- Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Nuevo empleo?-

-Si, lo que pasa es que no me gustaría que tú siguieras pagándome por cuidar a Hayley- hizo una pausa -Así que, mañana en la mañana iré a ver a Demetri Diburi, un amigo de Jasper y Alice que trabaja en uno de los diarios más famosos - explico ella.

-¡Con ese sujeto!- pregunto Edward molesto, si, claro que recordaba a ese "tipo" como olvidarlo, si era el mismo que había bailado con _**su**_ Isabella el día de la boda de su mejor amigo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la castaña confundida.

-Si, que de ninguna manera vas a ir a ver a _**ese**_- dijo despectivamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas celoso?- pregunto divertida.

-Yo iré a ver a mi sobrina- anuncio Alice saliendo del lugar lo más rápido posible de la vista de ambos.

-Celoso, ¡Yo!- dijo Edward señalándose a si mismo.

-Entonces, si no estás celoso, ¿Por qué no quieres que valla a ver a Demetri?- el ambarino se quedó callado.

-Está bien, lo admito sí, estoy celoso, contenta- se rindió ante la mirada divertida de Bella.

-Tontito, no tendrías porque, además, Demetri es solo un amigo y tu- se acercó a el –Eres el hombre al que yo amo- Isabella junto sus labios con los de Edward posando ambos brazos detrás de la nuca del joven ambarino quien la atrajo mas hacia el tomándola de la cintura y profundizando el beso aun mas, cayeron en cuenta que se encontraban en la sala lugar no muy apropiado ya que Hayley podría entrar en cualquier momento, así que con mucho pesar fueron separándose lentamente.

-Eres malvada ¿Sabias?- dijo Edward en un susurro.

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque con uno de esos besos, termino por aceptar todo lo que tú me pides- Bella sonrió y se abrazó a él fuertemente.

-Bella, Edward… quien los viera he- dijo una voz desde la entrada, al voltear se toparon con el rostro sonriente de Edward.

-¡Desde cuando estás ahí!- grito Edward separándose de la joven y acercándose a su amigo con intenciones claras de ahorcarlo.

-No te preocupes que no vi nada que no quieran que vea- Bella se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-Se puede saber qué haces aquí- pregunto el padre de Hayley con enojo.

-Vine por mi esposa y por mi hijo o hija, aún tenemos que ver uno cuantos detalles- contesto riendo. –Y como ya vine por lo mío, no se preocupen, en cuanto Hayley se duerma podrán hacer lo que ustedes quieran- ambos castaños se sonrojaron.

-¡Jasper…!- grito Edward.

-Jazz, ya no los molestes- intervino Alice –Nos vemos luego Bella, Edward- se despidió con una sonrisa y salió del lugar junto con el zafiro que seguía riendo a carcajadas.

-Ese maldito me las va a pagar- susurro el castaño entre dientes, no paso mucho tiempo cuando su hija hizo acto de presencia nuevamente en la sala junto con Chez que parecía reventaría en cualquier momento por tanto comer.

-¡Papá, no sabía que habías llegado!- grito la niña emocionada.

-¿Dónde estabas que no te vi cuando llegue?- pregunto el ambarino confundido.

-Le estaba dando de comer a Chedar, ¿Verdad mamá?- Bella asintió.

-Bien, pues es hora de que vallamos a cenar y luego, a dormir- dijo Isabella tomando a la niña de la mano quien sonrió contenta, Edward solo las veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

El día siguiente llego sin muchas complicaciones, Bella ahora se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes terminando de vestirse para ir a la oficina de Demetri, había decidido instalarse ahí por el momento ya que no era correcto que siguiera quedándose en la habitación de Edward y mucho menos con el ahí, no era que le desagradara la idea, al contrario, solo que había que darle tiempo al tiempo, eso pensaba o más bien quería pensar.

Se miró al espejo nuevamente, llevaba puesto un hermoso traje color crema que se ceñía a su cuerpo perfectamente, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y su maquillaje no era muy leve pero tampoco exagerado.

-Solo espero que Demetri pueda ayudarme- suspiro, tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación, camino con sumo cuidado por el pasillo hasta que por fin llego a las escaleras, suspiro, estaba dispuesta a bajar cuando de pronto sintió como alguien la detenía.

-No lo harás Bella- dijo Bella quien se encontraba detrás de ella sujetando su brazo.

-Pero Edward ya puedo caminar perfectamente- insistió la castaña.

-Claro- el joven de ojos ámbar hizo caso omiso a las excusas de Bella y la tomo en brazos bajando con ella las escaleras.

-Te dije que yo podía hacerlo- susurro completamente sonrojada.

-Y yo te dije que no puedes- al llegar a la planta baja, Edward bajo a Bella con suma delicadeza mientras esta se cruzaba de brazos.

-Alice si me permitió salir con ella el día de ayer-

-Pero si te das cuenta en tu departamento hay un elevador, querida Bella- susurro cerca de su oído causándole un leve sonrojo y un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Creo que mejor me voy, le prometí a Hayley que iría con ella al parque- contesto cambiando de tema.

-Yo te llevo- se ofreció el padre de la pequeña.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, además tú también tienes que irte a trabajar-

-Pero…-

-Enserio Edward, estaré bien- Bella le dio un leve beso en los labios y salió de la mansión, el castaño solo observo la puerta con detenimiento, ¿Por qué de pronto tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal, sumamente mal?

Demetri Diburi revisaba los papeles de Bella con detenimiento cosa que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa, una vez termino, el joven se levantó de su lugar y le extendió una mano a Bella quien también se puso de pie y acepto el gesto un tanto confundida.

-Felicidades Isabella, ya tienes un nuevo empleo- dijo Demetri con una sonrisa.

-¡Enserio!- exclamo emocionada.

-Claro, eres apta para el trabajo, aun no comprendo como los demás diarios no te aceptaron-

-Creo que era porque no tenía experiencia-

-Para nada, aquí lo que cuenta es que des lo mejor de ti- hizo una pausa –Si gustas puedes comenzar el próximo Lunes, estás de acuerdo-

-Si, claro, muchas gracias-

-Al salir, asegúrate de dejar tus datos con mi secretaria en caso de que necesite comunicarme contigo o viceversa- explico el joven de ojos grises, tenia un aire muy partículas, ojos rasgados… era una muchacha de china, que hablaba muy bien el español. ¿O tal vez de Japón?

-Claro, y una vez más, muchísimas gracias Demetri- dicho esto salió de la oficina con una enorme sonrisa, tal y como Demetri le había indicado, se acercó al escritorio donde se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Em… ¿Disculpa?- llamo con un poco de timidez.

-Ah, usted debe ser la señorita que vino por el empleo no es así- pregunto la chica girándose para verla.

-Si, así es-

-Y ¿Le dieron el puesto?-

-Si, precisamente vine porque el señor Diburi me pidió que le dejara mis datos-

-Muy bien, mire, llene este formulario- le extendió una hoja, Bella lo tomo y comenzó a llenarlo tal y como la joven le explicaba. –Eso es todo, ah, de casualidad no tiene un comprobante de domicilio-

-¿Comprobante de domicilio?, pues si pero, la verdad acabo de mudarme apenas ayer y pues…- dijo apenada.

-No tiene el comprobante de su nueva residencia- completo la grisácea, Bella solo asintió. –Pues, si gusta puede traerme el comprobante con el que usted cuenta, es solo por lo pronto podrá cambiarlo después cuando guste, es solo porque en ocasiones suele llegar correspondencia por parte del diario a los hogares de los que trabajan aquí-

-Ya veo, pero no lo traigo conmigo en este momento-

-No hay problema, si gusta puede ir por el-

-Muchas gracias- sonrió, la chica pelinegra hizo lo mismo.

-No se preocupe, ah y por cierto, me llamo Akane, bienvenida- extendió su mano a la castaña quien acepto gustosa. ¡Claro, la muchacha era asiática!

-Isabella Swan, por cierto, puedes decirme Bella si gustas, después de todo estaremos viéndonos con frecuencia-

-Claro Bella-

-Bien, entonces iré a buscar ese comprobante, no me tardo- Isabella salió del edificio caminando lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse al hacerlo, tomo un taxi que la dejo frente a la fachada del lugar, subió al elevador y al llegar al piso destinado se encamino hacia su departamento, abrió la puerta y comenzó a buscar el documento faltante, el único lugar que quedaba sin buscar era su habitación, entro desordenando todo a su paso y finalmente encontró el comprobante en uno de los cajones cerca de la mesita al lado de su cama.

-¡Aquí esta!- dijo emocionada, giro su vista y se percató de la fotografía donde se encontraba ella al lado de sus antiguos compañeros de preparatoria, la tomo entre sus manos y la observo por un rato, fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

-No… puede ser- susurro abriendo los ojos a más no poder, ahí al lado suyo había una chica que parecía ser mayor que ella, cabello castaño y hermosos ojos. – Catherine… Catherine Brooks. –

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Corría hacia la preparatoria, como todos los días se le había hecho tarde, era su último año y aun no podía quitarse aquella mala costumbre, llego a la puerta de la preparatoria Forks casi patinando, corrió por los pasillos y las escaleras hasta que por fin llego a su salón, suspiro aliviada al ver que el profesor de literatura aun no llegaba._

_-Buenos días Bella- saludo Alice como siempre con una gran sonrisa._

_-Buenos días Ally- ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares._

_-¿Ya escuchaste los rumores?- susurro la amatista._

_-Ah, ¿Rumores?-_

_-Si, dicen que llego una chica nueva y que será nuestra compañera de clases, aunque es mayor que nosotras por casi dos años- explico._

_-Y que hace una chica mayor en la preparatoria, se supone debería estar en la universidad-_

_-Eso es lo más extraño, creo que se debe a que perdió un año de escuela porque tuvo problemas personales- en ese momento el profesor hizo su aparición en el aula de clases, todos los alumnos tomaron asiento en sus lugares._

_-Buenos días alumnos- saludo –El día de hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera, pasa por favor- una chica de cabellos castaños largos y ojos miel hizo su aparición frente a todos. –Su nombre es Catherine Brooks y viene de un pueblo a las afueras de Vancouver, espero que sean amables con ella- la chica hizo una leve reverencia. –Veamos, donde te sentaras, ah, detrás de Swan, Swan levante la mano-Bella obedeció a la indicación, Catherine avanzo hacia ella con pasos lentos, una vez estuvo en su lugar Bella se giro para verla._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Isabella, mucho gusto en conocerte Catherine- saludo cordialmente._

_-Igualmente Isabella- contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Espero seamos muy buenas amigas-_

_-Yo también lo espero-_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

La recordaba, Catherine, la esposa de Edward había sido su compañera de clases en la preparatoria, después de aquello jamás la volvió a ver, todos decían lo mismo que por causas familiares había regresado a Hong Kong, justamente tenía la edad de 19 años, si sus suposiciones eran acertadas Catherine y Edward se conocieron en ese lapso. Un recuerdo más llego a su mente, el suceso que ocurrió un año atrás…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, había quedado con su amiga Alice para ir de compras, después de todo desde la partida de su hermano Emmet se sentía muy sola en casa y que mejor que salir con tu prima y mejor amiga a distraerte, y hablando de distracciones, la joven castaña estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y tropezó con una chica._

_-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó ayudando a la joven a recoger sus cosas que por el choque habían quedado regadas en el piso._

_-No hay problema-_

_-Disculpe, ¿La conozco?- pregunto Bella al ver su rostro._

_-No lo creo, aunque déjeme decirle que usted también se me hace familiar- la menor de los Swan siguió en su labor de recoger los diversos objetos, y entre ellos se topó con un hermoso medallón en forma de estrella que tenía el nombre __**Catherine**__ grabado, la chica lo tomo rápidamente y lo guardo en su bolso._

_-Muchas gracias por ayudarme- y sin dar más tiempo a que Bella dijera algo más desapareció entre la gente._

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Era ella, no había duda alguna, Catherine seguía viva y ella lo comprobó ese mismo día, aunque por lo que suponía Tanya también sabia de ese secreto ya que fue precisamente ella quien le dio a Hayley el medallón de su "difunta" madre. Dejo caer el marco en donde se hallaba la fotografía rompiendo el vidrio de este en mil pedazos, tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación, tenia que decirle a Edward lo que estaba pasando, tenia que informarle que de ser así Noemí seguía viva y que lo mas seguro era que intentara quitarle a Hayley. Salió del edificio encaminándose directamente a la mansión Cullen, sin embargo un par de hombres le cerraron el paso impidiéndole avanzar, todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, retrocedió lentamente pero antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar, uno de ellos le tapó la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra la sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros.

Intentaba gritar, liberarse pero no podía, escucho el sonido de un carro frenar muy cerca de donde se encontraba, el mismo hombre la tomo en brazos y entro con ella al auto, lo último que pudo sentir fue un golpe en la cabeza y entonces todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

Hayley se encontraba jugando con Chez en el jardín de la mansión Cullen, en específico con una pelota color amarillo que lanzaba una y otra vez y el cachorro corría por ella.

-Muy bien Chedar, eres un buen perrito- dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Hola pequeña- escucho de pronto, al darse vuelta vio a Tanya.

-Ah, hola señorita Tanya- contesto la niña tomando la pelota entre sus manos. –Si busca a mi papá, él no esta-

-No, no vine por el, vine por ti, quiero llevarte a dar un paseo- la rubia se acercó a la pequeña de cabellos castaños quien solo retrocedió.

-Yo… no puedo… estoy esperando a mi….-

-¿A quien? ¿A la torpe de tu niñera?- esta vez mostro una sonrisa malvada, Hayley comenzaba a asustarse.

-Ya debo irme- antes de que comenzara a correr, Tanya le impidió el paso, Chez comenzó a gruñir.

-No, no, no, aún no hemos ido de paseo- la rubia tomo a la niña de la mano.

-¡Suélteme, déjeme ir!- grito

-Si sigues gritando y no me obedeces como niña buena- de su bolso saco un arma pequeña misma que apunto hacia Chez. –Voy a mandar a tu perrito al cielo en este mismo instante, ¿Entendiste?-

-No, por favor se lo pido, no le haga nada a Chedar, hare lo que usted me pida- dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Muy bien, ahora ven, vamos a nuestro paseo- Tanya camino con Hayley hacia la salida, Chez solo las siguió como pudo pero antes de que pudiera salir, Tanya cerro la reja. Subió a Hayley a su automóvil color rojo y se alejaron de la mansión Cullen.

No sabía porque pero ese presentimiento no lo abandonaba, ya era de noche, manejaba por las calles sintiendo como un terror inexplicable se apoderaba de el de tal manera que no podía pensar en nada mas, llego a la mansión donde estaciono el automóvil plateado y entro sorprendiéndose de ver a todos los sirvientes alarmados, supo que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto Edward, todas las miradas se centraron en él.

-Señor…- dijo una de las sirvientas –No encontramos a la niña Hayley por ningún lado- sollozo, el corazón del castaño comenzó a acelerarse.

-¿Cómo que no la encuentran?-

-Estaba jugando en el jardín con su mascota y de pronto ya no escuchamos ruidos, fuimos a ver y ya no estaba, solo encontramos esto- dijo mostrando una pelota amarilla.

-Isabella, ¿Dónde esta Bella?- aun albergaba en el la esperanza de que estuviera con ella.

-Ay señor…- dijo sollozando más fuerte –La señorita salió desde la mañana y no ha regresado- el ambarino saco su teléfono celular y marco el número de la joven castaña, espero por unos momentos.

_-El numero celular que usted marco no existe favor de intentar con otro numero-_ su corazón latió aún más rápido y en un intento desesperado lanzo el teléfono en contra de una pared rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-¡Maldición, maldición!- grito -¡Llamen a la policía o a alguien, rápido!- los sirvientes obedecieron al instante, Edward camino hacia el estudio donde abrió la puerta de un golpe, busco en el escritorio y marco el número de la casa de su mejor amigo.

_-Si, habla Jasper Hale-_

-Sea donde quiera que estés ven rápido- ordeno

_-Edward que tienes… ¿pasa algo?-_ pregunto con tono serio.

-¡Que más me va a pasar, Hayley y Bella están desaparecidas!- grito.

_-Como que están desaparecidas- _pregunto sumamente preocupado.

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas y ven ahora mismo!- el castaño corto la comunicación y se dejó caer en una de las sillas sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

Minutos después la policía junto con Jasper y Alice llegaron a la mansión interrogando a cada uno de los sirvientes.

-Señor- llamo el jefe de policía –Dice que la última vez que vio a su hija y a la señorita Swan fue esta mañana, ¿No es así?-

-Si, ¡Por enésima vez si!-

-Señor, cálmese, estamos haciendo todo…- antes de que terminara Edward lo tomo por el cuello.

-¡Como quiere que me calme si mi hija y la mujer que amo están desaparecidas en algún lugar!, ¡Si estuvieran haciendo todo lo posible ya me habrían dado una respuesta!- Jasper de inmediato separo a Edward del jefe de policía quien aunque no lo aparentaba sentía algo de miedo.

-¡Edward Anthony por Dios cálmate, ya verás que las van a encontrar!- grito el zafiro, el ambarino se separo de él bruscamente y paso una mano por sus desordenados cabellos castaños.

-¿Esta seguro que no tiene algún dato de donde puede estar mi prima y mi sobrina?- pregunto Alice con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No señorita, no hay pruebas, ni testigos, nada, prácticamente estamos luchando contra algo invisible- Jasper abrazo a su esposa quien comenzó a llorar desesperada.

-¿No hay alguna manera de averiguarlo?- pregunto el zafiro.

-Si fueron secuestradas, habrá que esperar hasta que el mismo secuestrador haga contacto- hizo una pausa –Pero aquí hay algo que no es lógico…-

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Jasper.

-Basándonos en lo dicho por los sirvientes, la joven llamada Isabella Swan y la niña Hayley Cullen desaparecieron en distintos lugares, si hubiera sido un grupo de secuestradores las habrían interceptado juntas y no por separado- razono -¿Conocen a alguien que quisiera vengarse de su familia?- pregunto a Edward -¿Alguien que les tuviera rencor por algo?- por la mente de los tres adultos presentes una cruzo el nombre de una sola persona.

-Tanya…- susurro Edward.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que haya sido ella- dijo Alice.

-Pero sin embargo no podemos hacer afirmaciones apresuradas, lo primero es hablar con las personas que las vieron por última vez, Señor Cullen, ¿Alguien más vio a su hija y a la señorita Swan después de usted?-

-Demetri… Demetri Diburi, ¿Lo conoce, no? Bella dijo que iba a ir a su oficina por el nuevo trabajo no es así Alice- pregunto a la amatista quien asintió.

-Voy a llamarlo, tal vez él sepa algo- la esposa de Jasper se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

-¡Diablos! Hayley, Bella… donde, donde-Edward caminaba de un lado para otro desesperado, el zafiro se acercó a él y poso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Así no vamos a lograr nada, tienes que tener paciencia- susurro, Alice nuevamente se acercó a ellos esta vez con un semblante más pálido.

-¿Qué paso, que te dijo?- pregunto el ambarino.

-Demetri dice que en efecto Bella estuvo en su oficina esta mañana- hizo una pausa –Dice que después de que salió la ultima persona que la pudo ver fue su secretaria-

-Y ¿Hablaste con ella?- cuestiono Jasper.

-Si…- su voz comenzó a quebrarse –Me dijo que Bella había ido a su departamento por un documento que hacía falta ya que Demetri le dio el puesto, pero que no regreso, dice que la estuvo esperando- la amatista comenzó a llorar mientras que su esposo solo la abrazaba intentando calmarla.

-Lo más seguro es que la interceptaran cuando entraba o salía de su departamento, tal vez si vamos encontremos algo- sugirió el jefe de policía, de inmediato Edward, Jasper. Alice y las autoridades salieron de la mansión en dirección al departamento de Bella, una vez estuvieron en el lugar entraron y subieron por las escalera hasta llegar frente a la puerta correspondiente. Alice saco una llave de su bolso que introdujo en la perilla y la giro lentamente hasta abrir.

-Bella me dio una copia por si algo pasaba- explico al ver como todos la miraban, buscaron por todo el lugar pero no encontraron rastro de la joven castaña, Edward decidió entrar a la habitación de esta encontrando varias cosas regadas, camino alrededor del lugar cuando de pronto escucho el sonido de algo romperse, fijo su mirada en el suelo donde había una fotografía en un marco de cristal completamente roto.

El joven padre la tomo entre sus manos, pronto ubico a Bella en la fotografía y al lado de ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos…

-Cath… ¿Catherine?- dijo abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa y estupefacción.

-Encontraste algo Edward- pregunto Alice desde la puerta, al ver que Edward no respondía, se acercó lentamente a él.

-Tu sabes quien es ella- pregunto señalando el rostro de su ex esposa.

-Si, es Catherine Brooks, era una antigua compañera de clases de Bella y mía-

-Ella… ella… era mi esposa- la amatista llevo una mano a su boca y movió la cabeza negativamente, Edward al ver esta reacción se sorprendió.

-No… no puede ser… dijiste que ella había muerto… Bella me lo dijo- contesto

-Y en efecto, murió hace 4 años-

-Es que… ella está viva Edward- el castaño dejo caer el marco –La vi hace unos días… platicamos… ella está viva… _tu esposa está viva-_

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN! ¿qe les parecio?**

UN CAPITULO MUY REVELADOR! espero reviewsss! :) aaaahhh & POR CIERTO! las invito a leer: **"hermanos por contrato"** MI NUEVA ADAPTACION!

**dejen reviews! las quiero.**

D. lady_  
_


End file.
